Una nueva oportunidad
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Obito obtiene una nueva oportunidad de vivir la vida que tanto quiso, pero Zetsu no le pondrá las cosas tan fáciles para ser feliz. Una nueva realidad, un nuevo Akatsuki, una nueva historia/ multiples parejas.
1. Obito Uchiha

Título: Uchiha Obito no Monogatari

Género: Aventura/Romance/Amistad

Subgéneros: What if.../ ¿Qué pasaría si…?

Advertencias: Muerte de personajes (no vayan a lloriquear, en la serie se murieron un chingo), uso de OC's

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.

 **Arco I**

 **Capítulo 1: Obito Uchiha**

 _Obito Uchiha, ahora que estas por morir tienes una nueva oportunidad para cambiar tu vida. Pide tu deseo, pídelo con sabiduría, los efectos que este causará no podrán ser cambiados._

— _Deseo poder haber llegado a tiempo…deseo poder haberlos salvado…_

…

Abrió los ojos respirando de forma agitada, notando que estaba corriendo o más bien saltando entre árboles. Por un momento quiso detenerse para inspeccionar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, solo seguían moviéndose de rama en rama lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Sentía una rara sensación de _deja vu_ ¿eso no lo había vivido ya? ¿No ocurriría algo malo cuando llegara a su destino?

—¿ _Ocurre algo Obito?_ —aquella voz le devolvió a la realidad. Claro, ¿Cómo podía estar tan distraído? Había logrado salir de aquella cueva con ayuda de Tobi para rescatar a sus compañeros que estaban en peligro.

—No, nada. Debemos darnos prisas —respondió con simpleza mientras procuraba apurar el paso lo más que podía, si su brazo no estuviera destrozado se hubiera quitado al ser artificial de encima, sentía que le hacía más pesado.

Logró llegar a la escena y vio como los ninjas de _Kirigakure_ estaban por rodear a sus compañeros. Una extraña sensación le invadió, era un dolor confuso mezclado con una ira incontrolable ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo algo tan intenso? No lo comprendía, pero no podía solo detenerse a pensarlo, lo que más le importaba era defender a sus compañeros. No tenía idea de que hacía, se dejó guiar por su instinto y el elemento madera hizo acto de presencia, el dolor incrementaba a cada paso, cada gota de sangre que caía sobre sí solo le provocaba más ira, más dolor.

— _¿Qué es esto…?_ —pensaba mientras seguía dejándose llevar. Para cuando estuvo medio consiente de todo, notó que podía atravesar con facilidad a todos sus enemigos y luego solo enterrar aquellas estacas de madera en sus cuerpos y hacerlas expandirse— _¿Qué estoy haciendo…?_ —quiso detenerse, pero no lo conseguía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

—¿Quién es él?

—¿Es acaso un refuerzo?

Reconoció aquellas voces, eran sus compañeros, sus amigos. Eran Kakashi y Rin, ellos estaban bien, ¿por qué hacía eso si estaban bien? ¿Los protegía? ¿Por qué temía tanto de que les hicieran daño? Un par de imágenes habían llegado a su mente pero no las entendía bien, Rin y Kakashi parecían heridos ¿era eso lo que le había afectado tanto? ¿Temía o había previsto su muerte? Solo fue capaz de salir de sus pensamientos cuando el último enemigo cayó. Ahora estaban a salvo.

—¿Quién eres? —escuchó la voz agresiva de Kakashi dirigiéndose a él, estaba a la defensiva sujetando un kunai mientras se colocaba frente a la castaña, ignoraba el dolor en su ojo que podría derrumbarle en cualquier momento.

—No has cambiado mucho, Kakashi —se dejó de caer de rodillas bastante exhausto mientras Tobi abría su parte superior, dejando visible su rostro. Llevó una mano a su ojo, estaba sangrando y le dolía, no recordaba que usar el sharingan gastara tanto chakra—. Me alegra que mantuvieras tu promesa, haz protegido a Rin.

—¿Obito?

—Obito…—murmuró Rin sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. El azabache se tensó un poco al escuchar como la castaña le llamaba, no sabía qué hacer, estaba algo nervioso y cubierto de sangre—¿De verdad eres tú?

Ambos se acercaron despacio al azabache, les costaba creer que pudiera tratarse del Uchiha. Eso debía ser una ilusión, Obito había muerto aplastado, pero era su voz, los conocía y era entendible que su cabello hubiera crecido tanto luego de todo el tiempo transcurrido desde su supuesta muerte. Ignorando el cuidado que le sugirió Kakashi que tomara, Rin se apresuró en acercarse a Obito, se agacho frente a él y pudo distinguirle de inmediato aun a pesar de sus cicatrices.

—Rin yo…—no pudo decir nada, solo se quedó callado viendo como la chica le abrazaba con fuerza empezando a llorar con intensidad, el Uchiha acabó por corresponder el abrazo a pesar de estar rodeado por el clon de Zetsu.

—¿Cómo es que estas vivo? ¿C-Como hiciste eso? —La voz de Kakashi resonó un poco más fuerte que el llanto de la kunoichi. Le costó mantenerse de pie, llevando su mano contra su ojo que no dejaba de doler.

—Es una larga historia —contestó apenas, eran demasiadas emociones en un mismo momento—, pero no hay tiempo para explicar ahora, aún están en peligro y Rin...

—Lo sé, no puedo regresar a la aldea, si lo hago…

—Kakashi, busca a Minato-sensei y envía un mensaje al Tercero.

Ninguno dudó o puso peros a nada, Kakashi envió a dos de sus perros ninjas a la aldea para informar de los sucesos y a buscar a su maestro, ellos eran más rápidos. Se adentraron un poco más al bosque hasta una zona que consideraron segura, ahí pudieron sentarse a descansar. Kakashi y Rin se quedaron en silencio mirando a Obito, ambos por supuesto que deseaban preguntarle muchas cosas ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había logrado vencer a los ninjas de Kirigakure de aquella forma tan sorprendente y a la vez despiadada? Mientras que el Uchiha solo sentía vergüenza de que le vieran, todo lleno de sangre, ni siquiera sabía qué diablos le había ocurrido, de hecho ni siquiera sabía porque no debía permitir que Rin volviera a la aldea.

—Obito, tu ojo —cortó el silencio la kunoichi al notar aquellas peculiares líneas, ese no era un sharingan ordinario.

…

Obito se había apartado unos momentos hacia unos arbustos por petición de Tobi, el cual le indicó que un Zetsu blanco se encontraba ahí para reparar su brazo aun dañado. Una vez el espiral se retiró de su cuerpo, Zetsu blanco se desprendió su propio brazo y se lo colocó al azabache, este se adhirió y el chico pudo moverlo sin problemas; volvió a colocarse la túnica negra y suspiró un poco.

—¿Seguro que no quieres volver con Madara? —preguntó Tobi.

—No, pero gracias por todo —agradeció el chico viendo a los dos seres artificiales, ambos se miraron un momento antes empezar a sumergirse en la tierra.

—No debes decir ni una palabra sobre Madara —indicó el Zetsu blanco.

—Nos veremos pronto Obito, espero que seas feliz con Rin y " _Bakakashi_ " —se despidió Tobi antes de desaparecer en la tierra. El chico sonrió un poco esperando que así fuera, con todo el tiempo que llevó encerrado llegó a forjar una cierta amistad con aquellos seres.

—Nos vemos, _Shiro_ , _Guruguru_.

Obito regresó junto a Rin y Kakashi, ambos parecían mejor que hacía un rato, mas no dejaban de mirarle esperando alguna explicación de su misteriosa supervivencia, pero no recibieron palabra alguna por parte del Uchiha. En realidad, Obito estaba un poco confundido, tenía la sensación de que algo había cambiado, sim embargo, también sentía que las cosas aun no estaban bien, presentía que algo malo ocurriría de todos modos.

…

Cuando Minato Namikaze y un escuadrón especial llegaron al lugar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Obito con vida, pero no había tiempo aún para preguntar nada. Rin les explicó su situación y un miembro del clan Hyuuga la examinó, de ese modo descubrieron que en su interior se hallaba una de las bestias con cola: el Sanbi. Aquello tornaba todo más delicado. Una vez la historia llegó a sus oídos, Hiruzen Sarutobi intentó llegar a algún acuerdo con el Mizukage para poder conservar al Sanbi. Cuando la situación lo ameritó, Obito por fin comenzó a explicar cómo había sobrevivido y como su cuerpo había sido reconstruido –omitiendo el nombre de aquel anciano y también diciendo no recordar exactamente el lugar en el cual estuvo cautivo-.

—¿Y no sabes cómo llegar con ese hombre? ¿De verdad no sabes quién era? —Insistía Danzo al Uchiha, pero Minato ya no quería que presionaran más al chico.

—Con todo respeto, Obito nos ha dicho todo lo que sabe, no tiene razones para ocultar información, debemos estar agradecidos de que esté con vida —cortó el rubio de una vez—. Ahora debemos encargarnos del asunto del Sanbi, ya podremos hablar esto con mucha más calma después.

Por prevención, el sello que encerraba al biju dentro de Rin fue modificado de tal modo que los de _Kirigakure_ no pudieran manipularlo a larga distancia y que así la kunoichi pudiera volver a la aldea sin preocupaciones; la habían mantenido oculta en un refugio bastante distanciado de la aldea, pero dentro del país del fuego. Mientras todo se solucionaba, se asignó a Kakashi protegerla ya que Obito debía permanecer unos días en el hospital siendo examinado por la nueva condición de su cuerpo, aunque de todos modos sus dos amigos no se despegaban de él para nada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Kakashi a Obito, viendo como Rin le cortaba el cabello.

—Bastante bien, aunque ya estoy aburrido de estar aquí —admitió mirando como otro mechón de cabello negro caía al suelo—¿Cómo te sientes tú, Rin?

—Yo me siento bien, el sello que colocó Minato-sensei es bastante seguro —respondió llevando una de sus manos a su estómago. Cuando habían sellado el biju en su interior se sentía bastante incomoda y tenía la sensación de que los ninjas de _Kirigakure_ podrían liberarlo en cualquier momento. Luego de que Minato reescribiera un nuevo sello se sentía más en confianza, pero en el fondo seguía estando un poco intranquila solo que no quería preocupar a sus amigos.

Ambos chicos sonrieron un poco aliviados de escuchar aquello, los dos temían que algo pudiera sucederle a Rin, después de todo, Minato les había explicado que si un jinchuuriki perdía su biju moriría, así que el deber de ambos chicos era proteger a Rin bajo cualquier circunstancia.

…

Cuando la guerra por fin acabó, todos esperaban que las cosas volvieran a estar en paz, pero no todo resultaba como uno quería, tal como había dicho Madara Uchiha alguna vez a Obito. El día que la esposa de Minato estaba por dar a luz, varios seres aparecieron y causaron tal estrago que el Kyuubi dentro de la mujer acabó siendo liberado y poniendo en peligro a todos en la aldea. Esa noche muchos ninjas murieron intentando proteger a los civiles del zorro demonio que al final volvió a ser sellado dentro del hijo del cuarto Hokage.

—Minato y Kushina han muerto —aquellas palabras llenaron de dolor a muchos, principalmente a los tres jóvenes que fueron alumnos del rubio.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Kakashi luego de un largo silencio.

—Alguien asesinó al equipo encargado de protegerla, así como a mi esposa Biwako —explicó el Tercero con gran pesar—, no tenemos muchos detalles, pero había más de un involucrado en esto. Aprovecharon la debilidad del sello que contenía al Kyuubi en Kushina y fue así como todo…

No necesitó continuar, los tres adolescentes podían encajar bien las piezas de todo lo demás. Pronto se dio el velorio no solo del cuarto Hokage y su esposa, sino de todos que murieron tratando de luchar contra el zorro que ahora se hallaba sellado en el recién nacido Naruto Uzumaki.

…

A pesar de las adversidades, la vida debía continuar y eso era algo que Obito tenía muy en mente desde que había sobrevivido a la muerte. La pérdida de su maestro había dolido mucho, más no podía derrumbarse por eso, debía afrontarlo y seguir haciéndose fuerte para algún día alcanzar su meta de convertirse en Hokage.

Como Kakashi era un miembro de ANBU, Obito y Rin fueron asignados como un equipo que a veces era apoyado por algún otro par como Genma y Aoba. Volver a las misiones era agradable y convertirse en jounin fue bastante simple con las habilidades que había adquirido durante la guerra. Su cuerpo termino por asimilar el lado artificial y fue capaz de luchar sin preocuparse de sufrir algún daño.

—¿Lista para nuestra misión? —Preguntó el azabache viendo como Rin acomodaba unas flores en una tumba, la cual pertenecía a Kushina Uzumaki.

—¿Puedes creer que ya hayan pasado tres años? —Nohara dejó salir un suave suspiro mientras se levantaba. Su cabello había crecido hasta su espalda, había crecido varios centímetros y aunque su busto no era tan abundante como el de Kurenai o Anko, era lo suficientemente notorio para una chica de dieciséis años muy próxima a cumplir diecisiete—Admito que los extraño mucho aun.

—Yo también los extraño —extendió su mano hacia la castaña quien la sujeto y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Has visto al hijo de Minato-sensei últimamente? —Preguntó mientras empezaban a caminar hacia las afuera del cementerio.

—No mucho, el viejo no me deja acercarme demasiado —hizo una leve mueca de fastidio. Se había decidido que el niño no supiera de sus orígenes hasta que el momento adecuado llegara, ni siquiera podía llevar el apellido de su padre y los alumnos de este no debían mantener mayor contacto con él hasta que se les permitiera, también estaba prohibido mencionar algo del zorro demoniaco en su interior—¿Tú has sabido algo de Kakashi?

—No es justo que tomen tantas medidas de seguridad —dejó salir un leve suspiro—. No mucho, las misiones de ANBU lo mantienen muy ocupado.

Ambos guardaron silencio y siguieron caminando hasta la entrada donde sus otros dos compañeros les esperaban. Genma y Aoba sonrieron de un modo que Obito y Rin tardaron en comprender hasta que se dieron cuenta que seguían sujetados de la mano. Rápidamente se soltaron y desviaron la mirada un poco apenados, especialmente Obito que seguía albergando sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga; Rin ya no parecía interesada sentimentalmente en Kakashi, pero no quería hacerse ideas o apresurar las cosas a pesar de que solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos o llegaban a tomarse de las manos en varias ocasiones.

…

A pesar de lo riesgoso que podía ser para Rin realizar misiones fuera de la aldea, Sarutobi confiaba plenamente en que ella era capaz de defenderse, además que había empezado a realizar un entrenamiento especial que le permitía apoyarse de la fuerza del biju en su interior y a controlar su poder. No era fácil, pero comenzaba a obtener buenos resultados y el ninjutsu médico dejó de ser su única especialidad a pesar de que había mejorado mucho en ello. Por otro lado, Obito también se dedicaba a entrenar, explotando de la mejor manera sus habilidades como Uchiha y había aprendido a controlar mejor el kamui.

—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a _Iwagakure_? —Cuestionó el Uchiha. Habían partido en una nueva misión hacía varios días al país de la tierra, debían buscar a un ninja renegado de Konoha que había sido capturado por los ninjas de _Iwagakure_. A pesar de que la relación del Hokage con el Tsuchikage no era la mejor, aquel shinobi había causado estragos para ambos lados y habían llegado al acuerdo de entregarlo si llegaban a capturarlo.

—No mucho, puede que poco más de un día —dijo Rin entregándole un envase con agua para que bebiera.

—¿Ustedes escucharon la noticia sobre Salamandra Hanzou? —Intervino Genma, ambos jounin negaron notoriamente extrañados— Murió junto con todos los miembros de su familia y varios de sus subordinados.

—Nadie sabe lo que sucedió o quien pudo ser el culpable, cuando la organización que trabaja para ellos volvió de su misión a informarle, los encontraron muertos —agregó Aoba sorprendiendo mucho a los dos—. La lluvia siempre ha sido un país muy reservado en cuanto a todo lo que ocurre, pero era una situación tan grave que la información se propagó rápido.

—¿Qué pasara ahora entonces? —Obito recordó vagamente algo relacionado con aquella aldea. Cuando estuvo atrapado en aquella cueva, Madara le había dicho que sus ojos los tenía ahora un chico del país de la lluvia, ¿ese anciano ya habría muerto? Había pasado mucho desde que estuvo allí cautivo, era imposible que siguiera vivo.

—Es muy probable que la organización que trabajaba para Hanzou deba tomar el control de _Amegakure_ —contestó Genma—, creo que se llamaban _Akatsuki_.

El nombre le resonó a Obito con cierta fuerza en la mente, ese grupo poco a poco empezaba a ganar renombre, pero sentía que pasaba por alto algo importante. Sentía que algo tenía que ver con aquel anciano ¿Por qué? A veces deseaba regresar a aquel lugar y buscar respuestas, sentía que debía haber dicho que aquel viejo que le salvo era Madara Uchiha, hablar sobre aquella rara estatua y sobre los múltiples Zetsu, pero una parte de si le impidió hacerlo, tal vez de ese modo le regresaba el favor por haberle salvado.

Dejaron el tema y se dispusieron a avanzar en su camino. En el trayecto debieron hacer otra pausa, esta vez no para descansar sino para evitar una confrontación que se daba entre shinobis justo por donde debían avanzar.

—Son ninjas de _Sunagakure_ —murmuró Rin al ver sus protectores, aunque solo dos indicaban no ser renegados—. Que extraño, ¿Por qué enviarían solo dos para enfrentarse contra tantos? Lo más lógico sería enviar dos escuadrones de cuatro.

—Creo que lo mejor será que los rodeemos —susurró Genma al ver como la única mujer de la aldea de la arena creaba unas especies de bolas de fuego que dirigió contra sus oponentes, dos de los renegados no pudieron esquivarlas y antes de notarlo acabaron como dos cadáveres momificados en el suelo—¿Eso es un…?

—¿… _Kekkei genkai_? —Finalizó con sorpresa el Uchiha. Los cuatro de Konoha se miraron entre sí, aquello era más peligroso de lo que habían previsto y un movimiento descuidado podría ponerles en peligro.

No era sorpresa que solo hubiera dos miembros de su aldea aliada, aquellos dos no eran cualquier clase de ninjas. A pesar de ser muy jóvenes, ambos eran de los más fuertes jounin de aquella aldea: Pakura, la usuaria del elemento quemar y Sasori no Akasuna, el más habilidoso marionetista con el cual alguien podría enfrentarse. Sea quienes fueran aquellos renegados, estaban perdidos si se enfrentaban contra ese par. A pesar de ser aliados, no debían interferir o exponerse ya que podría ser muy peligroso, podrían quedar envueltos en la batalla y eso no sería nada bueno. Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, Obito activo su _Mangekyo sharingan_ y haciendo uso del _kamui_ , teletransportó a sus compañeros y a si mismo antes de que alguna de esas peligrosas bolas de fuego pudiera alcanzarles.

—¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? —Preguntó Aoba cuando aparecieron no muy lejos de la aldea de _Iwagakure_. Apenas podía salir de su sorpresa, no podía explicarse lo que había sentido—Y si podías hacer eso ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde antes?! —Exclamó un poco escandalizado.

—Nunca lo había intentado con personas…—se excusó intentando comprender lo que había hecho, aun había algo del _kamui_ por explorar.

—Cada vez es más impresionante tu jutsu espacio-temporal —dijo Nohara sin salir de su asombro, aquella rara dimensión en la que habían estado le había dejado perpleja—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que como no sabía que podía hacer eso usé mucho chakra —respondió jadeante, esa habilidad podría ayudarle mucho, ya no solo se trataba de atravesar objetos o técnicas—. Temí que una de esas flamas pudiera alcanzarnos, actué por impulso.

—Nos salvaste, estábamos en una situación bastante peligrosa —le sonrió la castaña con dulzura extendiendo su mano para acariciar su espalda. Obito le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió para así seguir su camino hasta la aldea de la roca.

—¿Ustedes son los ninjas de _Konoha_ que vienen por el prisionero? —Fueron recibidos por un hombre algo robusto que usaba el uniforme shinobi de su aldea.

—Así es —contestó Obito por los cuatro, después de todo él era el capitán del equipo. El hombre les examinó con la mirada como si se asegurara que no eran impostores intentando liberar a aquel renegado.

—Mi nombre es Kitsuchi, el Tsuchikage me pidió que los llevara por el prisionero y los escoltara hasta que se retiren de la aldea —explicó y cuando los cuatro jóvenes asintieron, se encaminó al interior de la aldea seguido de estos.

—Es como si todas las aldeas despidieran la misma sensación a pesar de ser diferentes —comentó Rin mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad—¿No te parece?

—¿Eh? —Obito se le quedó mirando un momento, aquellos enormes ojos marrones siempre le cautivaban y distraían mucho—¡S-Si! Tienes razón.

La jinchuuriki dejó salir una leve risita, sabía que no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, pero no se lo demostraría. Ambos siguieron mirándose, Rin sonriente y Obito algo avergonzado, para sus dos compañeros no era nada raro que esa clase de escenas se diera entre ellos, parecía que incluso podían decirse mucho solo con la mirada.

—Esperen aquí —la voz de Kitsuchi los interrumpió a pesar de que este no estaba al tanto de la atmosfera entre los dos. Los cuatro se quedaron en el lugar de espera y vieron al ninja de Iwa alejarse.

—¿Son ninjas de Konoha? —Una nueva voz captó la atención de los ninjas de la hoja. Se trataba una niña de unos nueve años, tenía el cabello corto y negro al igual que sus ojos, ella iba acompañada de otros dos niños; los tres llevaban en la frente la banda representativa de _Iwagakure_ —Es muy raro que el viejo permita que haya ninjas como ustedes aquí.

—Kurotsuchi no seas entrometida, tenemos que irnos ya —le jalaba un niño de cabellos rubios un poco largos y ojos de un azul cielo, aunque uno de ellos era cubierto por un mechón de cabello.

—¿Van a una misión? —Preguntó Rin sonriéndoles con ternura provocando que ambos niños se ruborizaran un poco, Kurotsuchi por su lado se le quedó viendo con cierta admiración—Deben darse prisa, un buen ninja debe ser puntual y responsable.

—Si señorita —asintieron los tres antes de irse corriendo en dirección a la academia—. Que hermosa kunoichi, si la enviaron aquí debe ser muy fuerte—murmuraba la niña a sus dos acompañantes mientras se iban.

—Aun así, es raro que Oonoki-sama dejara que vinieran forasteros, en especial ninjas de _Konoha_ —dijo el otro niño que era un poco gordito y tenía el cabello negro.

Cuando los niños se alejaron de un todo, Rin se fijó en Obito que parecía un poco deprimido, la puntualidad seguía sin ser su mayor fuerte ¿acaso lograría ser Hokage sin mejorar ese mal hábito?

...

Mientras la vida de Obito marchaba bien junto a la mujer que aun amaba y sus compañeros de la aldea, los recuerdos de una vida que nunca ocurrió se mantenían sellados en un rincón de su mente. Lo lógico sería que nunca recordara que había cambiado el curso de una línea de tiempo en un intento de salvar la vida de muchas personas, pero eso no importaría y Zetsu lo sabía bien. Tal vez él habría evitado algunos eventos como la muerte de Rin o la formación de un maligno _Akatsuki_ , pero los planes no cambiarían, eso era seguro. Aun le quedaban varios peones a utilizar, Obito solo era uno más del montón.

—Si las cosas no funcionan esta generación, me asegurare de que lo hagan en la siguiente —hablaba la versión oscura de Zetsu mientras observaba en una caja los diez anillos que deberían pertenecer a los miembros de _Akatsuki_ —, después de todo he esperado por cientos de años para este momento.

—Cuando Obito usó aquella técnica, nos dio la oportunidad de modificar las cosas a nuestro favor —habló esta vez el Zetsu blanco.

—Si la cuarta guerra falla de nuevo sabremos que no era el momento para que sucediera.

Ambos Zetsu se unieron en uno y ocultaron la caja de los anillos antes de desaparecer bajo tierra, ahora no había duda de que nada fallaría. Tal vez Obito había modificado una técnica para que en el momento de su muerte el tiempo retrocediera y pudiera alterar la línea temporal en la que se encontraba, por ello muchas cosas cambiaron, pero Zetsu era plenamente consciente del cambio y a diferencia del Uchiha, recordaba con gran exactitud toda la historia.

Continuara…

¡Hola! Sean bienvenidos a este fanfic, tenía años sin hacer algo de Naruto y para volver quise editar un fanfic que hice cuando apenas había llegado a este fandom. La historia original era bastante diferente pero digamos que aun mantengo el "esqueleto", en esta sección aclarare cualquier duda que tengan así que siéntanse libres de preguntar lo que deseen :D

Notas:

1-Shiro y Guruguru: Para los que no recuerden, Obito se refería a este par de esa forma, Shiro (blanco) y Guruguru (espiral)

2-La historia estará dividida por arcos, tal vez tres si no me da la flojera (¿?) El primer arco abarcará desde lo que vieron hasta donde Naruto se va a entrenar con Jiraiya.

Es todo por ahora, ¡Cuídense! ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Dos artistas

Título: Uchiha Obito no Monogatari (La historia de Obito Uchiha)

Género: Aventura/Romance/Amistad

Subgénero: What if.../ ¿Qué pasaría si…?

Advertencias: Muerte de personajes (no vayan a lloriquear, en la serie se murieron un chingo), uso de OC's

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.

 **Arco I**

 **Capítulo 2: Artistas**

 _Iwagakure_

Cuando Deidara se graduó como gennin de la academia junto a Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, los tres fueron asignados como un equipo bajo las órdenes de Kitsuchi, el padre de la azabache. Cumplir con las misiones que se les encargaba no era muy difícil, los tres eran muy habilidosos a sus doce, once y trece años respectivamente. Incluso Deidara había comenzado a ser entrenado por el mismísimo Oonoki, quien le tenía gran aprecio y estaba orgulloso de él a pesar de que nunca lo admitía. Pero claro que ni el rubio ni la nieta del Tsuchikage tenían la madures propia de ninjas de su rango o de sus habilidades.

—¿Cuándo dejaran de hacerle bromas a Oonoki-sama? Es por eso que se enoja con ustedes —les reprochaba Akatsuchi como era ya de costumbre, los otros dos solo se reían por su reciente broma mientras caminaban por la aldea en espera de los gritos del Tsuchikage.

—No seas aburrido Akatsuchi. Quiero ver la cara del viejo cuando se dé cuenta —sonreía divertida la kunoichi.

—Necesitas aprender a relajarte, h'n —Deidara rodó los ojos antes de seguir moldeando un trozo de arcilla en sus manos hasta volverla una pequeña ave.

En la nueva línea de tiempo que Obito Uchiha había creado, Deidara nunca se implantaría aquella técnica prohibida, su arte con la arcilla explosiva venía simplemente de su barrera de línea sucesoria, claro que tomó mucha practica poder realizar sus esculturas con rapidez. Moldeaba estas con sus propias manos transmitiéndole un poco de su chakra para hacerlas funcionales. Su creencia por el arte efímero estaba intacta y era algo de lo que Kurotsuchi solía sacar a burla ocasionalmente.

—¡Kurotsuchi! ¡Deidara!

Los gritos de Oonoki resonaron en casi todo _Iwagakure_. Los dos adolescentes no dudaron en correr para evitar el castigo que les vendría por jugarle otra broma al anciano, lo más natural sería que dejaran de hacerlo, pero parecía haber algo satisfactorio en eso para ellos, al menos así pensaba Akatsuchi.

—¿De nuevo huyen de Oonoki-sama? ¿Cuándo van a aprender a comportarse? —Una kunoichi de la misma edad que los tres, se acercó en compañía de los dos miembros de su equipo, recién llegaban de una misión.

—Parecen de todo menos ninjas, deberían dejar de hacer bromas absurdas —comentó el único hombre del equipo recién llegado.

—Supongo que ellos son así —se rio la otra integrante de aquel equipo.

Akatsuchi dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones. Mientras sus dos amigos se ocultaban del problema, decidió acompañar a los recién llegados a entregar su reporte de misión. Más tarde, luego de recibir la regañina del Tsuchikage, Deidara y Kurotsuchi se volvieron a unir a su amigo y a sus antiguos compañeros de la academia.

—¿Algún día ustedes dos dejaran de actuar como unos niños? Oonoki-sama la paga con todos nosotros cuando hacen alguna de sus bromas. —Les regañaba una kunoichi de cabello castaño oscuro, el cual llegaba por debajo de sus hombros; de ojos almendra y piel clara. Al igual que todos, usaba el uniforme ninja de _Iwagakure_ y llevaba su protector amarrado en su cuello en lugar de su frente. Ella tenía doce años al igual que Deidara.

—Deja de regañarnos Yuriko, ya es bastante con que el viejo lo haga, h'n —el rubio solo se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado, que no quisieran pagarle su última misión era un asunto muy serio ¿Cómo compraría más arcilla ahora?

—Pues entonces aprendan a comportarse como los chuunin que son —siguió reprochándole la castaña, ella también se había quedado sin su paga.

—Ustedes dos parecen un matrimonio viejo ¿Cuándo dejaran de discutir por todo? —Kurotsuchi rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¡No somos un matrimonio! —Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, provocando que sus amigos se rieran por la situación—¡Además, también es culpa tuya Kurotsuchi!

Yuriko Nagura siguió regañando a los dos como si de una madre enojada se tratara, tendría que contar con el dinero de su hermana gemela hasta que realizara su siguiente misión por culpa de esos dos. Mientras los tres discutían, los tres restantes solo bebían té y comían dangos observándoles con expresión divertida, era una especie de costumbre esa clase de situaciones desde que eran más pequeños.

—Esos tres tienen mucha energía —dijo Akemi Hayashiba, ella era la más bajita de los seis a pesar de que la menor era Kurotsuchi y ella compartía edad con el rubio y Nagura; su cabello era de un castaño mucho más claro que el de Yuriko y estaba trenzado hasta la mitad de su espalda dejando solo un flequillo que cubría parte del protector en su frente; sus ojos eran color café y su piel era algo pálida.

—Creo que son demasiado intensos, ojalá tuvieran un botón de apagado —agregó Kenji Masamune, el más alto de los seis, de cabellera negra un poco larga hasta sus hombros, ojos color café y piel ligeramente bronceada. Kenji, así como Akatsuchi, tenía trece años.

—Aunque debes admitir que no es aburrido verles discutir —comentó Akatsuchi sonriente.

Deidara, Kurotsuchi y Yuriko se vieron obligados a calmarse o serían echados de la casa de té. Al salir de allí, los seis empezaron a dar un paseo por la aldea, esta vez hablaban con más tranquilidad. Ellos habían estado juntos desde la academia y se habían vuelto grandes amigos. En la línea de tiempo destruida, Deidara habría obtenido aquella técnica prohibida tal vez en un par de años y se habría marchado de su aldea. Oonoki habría enviado un equipo a buscarlo, dicho equipo estaría conformado por Kenji, Akemi y Eriko, la hermana gemela de Yuriko. En su búsqueda para capturar al rubio artista, este habría lanzado un C3 a la aldea no muy lejos de donde los tres jóvenes se hallaban y habrían muerto por la explosión.

—Creo que yo me iré a casa ya, estoy muy cansada —dijo la nieta del Tsuchikage estirándose un poco.

—Puedo acompañarte, ya está algo oscuro —sugirió Kenji procurando sonar amable, no era nada raro que intentara pasar algo de tiempo con la azabache.

—No te preocupes por eso, tú vives hacia el otro lado, Akemi y Akatsuchi viven más cerca—respondió la chica sonriente—. Deidara-nii, no seas maleducado y acompaña a Yuriko a casa. Nos vemos.

Kurotsuchi sujetó la mano de Akemi y la de Akatsuchi para llevárselos consigo, ambos no pusieron mayor resistencia y tras despedirse de los otros, se fueron junto a la azabache. Por otro lado, Kenji dejó salir un suspiro y se despidió del rubio y la castaña antes de marcharse, dejándolos finalmente solos.

—Te acompañare a tu casa porque ya es muy noche, pero sé que podrías irte sola sin problemas, h'n.

Yuriko sonrió un poco y asintió para empezar a caminar en dirección a su casa en compañía del chico. A pesar de sus discusiones, para sus amigos era muy notorio que ambos se gustaban, pero eran un poco orgullosos para admitirlo–en especial Deidara-. Cuando llegaron a la casa de las hermanas Nagura, ambos se quedaron callados unos cuantos segundos.

—Gracias por acompañarme, aunque no era necesario —rompió el silencio la chica—. Nos vemos después, ten cuidado.

—Ah sí, no es nada, lo hice porque Kurotsuchi me lo pidió —se llevó las manos a la cangurera que tenía sujeta a su cintura y tomó el ave de arcilla que había moldeado horas atrás—. Ten, puedes quedártelo—dijo entregándole la pequeña escultura, cosa que sorprendió bastante a la kunoichi.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Preguntó extrañada mientras tomaba la escultura en sus manos.

—Hace un tiempo dijiste que mi arte te gustaba, no todos tienen idea de lo que es el verdadero arte, h'n —decía mirando hacia cualquier otro lado menos aquellos ojos avellana. Hubo de nuevo algo de silencio, un silencio bastante agradable en realidad, pero que no duró mucho ya que el ninja volvió a hablar—. Buenas noches Yuriko.

—Buenas noches Deidara.

Cuando Yuriko entró a su casa, Deidara se alejó caminando, llegando a sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Era cierto que su orgullo le impedía admitir que tenía sentimientos por aquella chica, desde pequeño se había cegado con la idea de un enamoramiento por aquella anónima kunoichi de _Konoha_ y quizás aún seguía pensando en eso para no tener que pensar en sus verdaderos sentimientos, eso no se le daba muy bien a su parecer.

—Así que esta es la vida de Deidara —Zetsu observaba fijamente al rubio—¿Crees que abandonará su aldea?

—Lo dudo mucho —contestó la parte oscura—, el _Akatsuki_ que conocíamos no existirá en esta realidad. Es probable que Deidara nunca se vuelva un renegado, al parecer la alteración que provocó Obito no solo afectó su vida.

—Es bueno saber que tomamos medidas en el momento que la captura del Kyuubi falló —dijo el otro sonriendo ligeramente—. Ichigo y Zusuna han resultado más útiles que el mismo Obito, incluso hemos recuperado el rinnegan de Madara. Y pensar que son más jóvenes que Obito…

—Nagato no iba a sernos útil en esta ocasión, por eso lo mejor era recuperar esos ojos.

La planta que rodeaba a ambos se cerró y despacio empezaron a sumergirse en la tierra hasta desaparecer. Deidara se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás, listo para defenderse en caso de un ataque, pero este nunca ocurrió ya que no había nada ni nadie amenazándole.

…

 _Sunagakure_

En la aldea de la arena las cosas cambiaban de forma muy constante, de algún modo así lo sentía Sasori no Akasuna. Cuando era muy pequeño, sus padres habían muerto a causa de la guerra. La vida sin ellos había sido difícil, pero su abuela Chiyo supo bien como criarle y le ayudó a convertirse en un gran ninja especializado en marionetas desde muy pequeño. Aun así, las memorias de su infancia eran vagas y no muy gratas, recordaba que su único amigo había muerto cuando aún eran niños y la única que quedaba de su equipo era Pakura.

Aquella kunoichi se había vuelto temible incluso para su propia aldea, a muchos les preocupaba trabajar con ella debido a su poderoso y peligroso _kekkei genkai_. Pero Sasori era una excepción, él sí que estaba muy interesado en aquella maravillosa habilidad y tal vez por eso, trabajar juntos no resultó tan complicado. Siempre estaban juntos, luchando juntos y apoyándose en cada misión.

—Espero el día en que me den bisnietos, Sasori —escuchaba a su abuela mientras preparaba las marionetas en sus pergaminos para su siguiente misión.

—Eso no sucederá abuela, Pakura y yo solo somos…

—¿Amigos? Esa excusa está muy gastada, no vas a querer decirle a tu abuela como es la vida.

—Compañeros —le corrigió dejando salir un leve suspiro, no era la primera vez que la anciana le abordaba con ese tema—. Abuela Chiyo, por favor, entiende que entre Pakura y yo no hay nada de lo que tú crees.

Chiyo dejó salir un bufido de resignación cuando su nieto salió preparado para su misión. Ella más que nadie sabía lo mucho que esos dos podían entenderse, porque no solo temían a Pakura, había muchos que consideraban a Sasori casi tan peligroso como ella. El escorpión de las arenas rojas había desarrollado en su pre adolescencia las tres principales marionetas de combate usadas por los especialistas de la aldea: _Karasu_ , _Kuroari_ y _Sanshou_ ; pero Sasori tenía una manía única en él y era la de convertir a sus enemigos en marionetas humanas, claro, no a cualquiera, sino a los que consideraba poderosos. El Kazekage le había permitido a él y solo a él realizar semejante cosa, incluso dejó por entendido que, al morir, Sasori podía disponer de sus restos para crear una marioneta y así sucedió.

A nadie le gustó nunca la idea de que Sasori hubiera convertido el cuerpo del ninja más poderosos de la aldea en una tétrica marioneta, sin embargo, a partir de esto ningún enemigo del pelirrojo se convirtió en una marioneta y nadie de la aldea se arriesgó a confrontarlo por miedo. Incluso la misma Pakura llegó a temer por la presencia del pelirrojo, él siempre la consideró poderosa y una digna usuaria del elemento quemar ¿Acaso él deseaba su cuerpo para conservarlo como un tétrico utensilio ninja? La idea se desvaneció con el tiempo, porque, aunque Sasori solía observarle con frecuencia, nunca mostró interés en causarle daño y era tal vez, solo tal vez, porque era el único ser que consideraba hermoso estando vivo.

…

Si había alguien por el cual tanto Pakura como Sasori sentían interés, era el hijo más pequeño del Kazekage. Su madre, Karura, fue de las pocas personas que trataba a ambos con respeto, no los veía como los fenómenos más poderosos de la aldea y al morir dejó un gran hueco en sus vidas. Ahora, su hijo pequeño era tratado incluso peor que ellos por todos los aldeanos ¿Por qué un niño debía soportar algo así? Ni siquiera vivía con su padre o hermanos, era cuidado por su tío Yashamaru y él era la única persona que socializaba con Gaara.

—¿Qué pensaba el Kazekage cuando decidió que el _Ichibi_ estuviera dentro de su propio hijo? —Se preguntó la mujer mirando al niño que se mecía en un columpio a lo lejos.

—Tal vez pensó que sería más fácil de controlar —respondió Sasori mirando al niño, no lo consideraba un monstruo como todos, pero su empatía estaba bastante reducida como para llegar a defenderlo o interceder por él.

—Chiyo-sama no debió sellarlo en él cuando Karura-sensei estaba embarazada, ese niño podría tener una familia feliz si no fuera por…

—Pakura —le interrumpió el pelirrojo—, ya sabes cómo funciona todo en la arena, si nos oponemos a sus actos nos tomaran por traidores, aunque no me importaría largarme de aquí.

—Estaría de acuerdo contigo sino fuera tan peligroso convertirse en un renegado, además, hay personas que valoro en esta aldea.

Ambos se alejaron de aquel lugar, debían mantener una cierta distancia de aquel niño, aunque la kunoichi no solía obedecer mucho, aquel pequeño le recordaba tanto a Karura que era inevitable observarle de forma constante. Cuando no se fijaban en el jinchuuriki y no tenían alguna misión, Sasori entrenaba a los aspirantes a marionetistas y Pakura a una joven ninja llamada Maki.

—Termino el entrenamiento, vayan a casa —ordenó el pelirrojo a sus estudiantes antes de guardar las marionetas en sus respectivos pergaminos. Miró el cielo oscuro de la noche, los entrenamientos se estaban extendiendo mucho más de lo que habituaba.

—Nos vemos Sasori-sensei —escuchó como se despedían sus estudiantes, él solo se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y guardó sus pergaminos para emprender su camino a casa.

Esa noche era muy fría, más de lo habitual, como si fuera un presagio de lo que estaba por suceder. Esa noche Yashamaru trató de asesinar a Gaara, esa noche el niño perdió el control y liberó al monstruo que tenía encerrado en su interior, esa noche Sasori y Pakura junto a casi todos los jounin de la aldea debieron enfrentarse al Shukaku hasta que lo debilitaron lo suficiente para que el niño volviera la normalidad.

…

Con el paso del tiempo, Pakura confrontó en muchas ocasiones al Kazekage a raíz de aquel evento en el que Gaara perdió el control, pero él aseguraba que todo estaba bajo su control y que su hijo era el arma definitiva aun cuando era obvio que lo consideraba un total fracaso como jinchuuriki. Sasori se vio en la necesidad de interferir, Rasa empezaba a considerar a Pakura como una amenaza y la envió a una misión como intermediara sabiendo que podría ser fácilmente asesinada, pero esto no ocurrió ya que Sasori le siguió y entre los dos lograron acabar con el enemigo.

—Debo decir que eres el Kazekage más patético que hemos tenido —empezó a decir viendo como los dos guardias se ponían a la defensiva a pesar de que Sasori no parecía estar interesado en atacar.

—De haber sido yo el Tercero, nunca te hubiera permitido hacer lo que hacías con los cadáveres de tus adversarios…

—Lo dice el que sacrificó a su esposa y a su hijo, no puedes darme lecciones de moralidad Rasa —hubo un breve silencio antes de que Akasuna prosiguiera—. No me importa lo que hagas a tu familia o al resto de tus subordinados, pero intenta sacrificar a Pakura como una simple ficha de shougui y la siguiente marioneta de mi colección serás tú.

La advertencia pareció hacer un fuerte eco en el Kazekage. A pesar de ser reconocido como el ninja más fuerte de _Sunagakure_ , sabía muy bien que Sasori era mucho más poderoso, no podía arriesgarse a luchar contra él o enviar a alguien y que este fracasara. De ese modo, desistió de deshacerse de alguno de ellos, pero procuraba enviarlos a misiones de su nivel, manteniéndolos fuera de la aldea por largo tiempo, pero ambos eran tan fuertes que mantendrían el nombre de la aldea en alto, de alguna forma, todos salían ganando.

…

 _Konohagakure_

Observar al pequeño Naruto Uzumaki se había vuelto un poco cotidiano en la vida de Rin. Aquel niño crecía recordándole tanto a su maestro como a Kushina, pero también le recordaba mucho a Obito cuando era pequeño. Era inevitable que la nostalgia le invadiera, aunque también la tristeza, no solo por el recuerdo de Minato y esposa, sino también por la forma en que era tratado al ser el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Si ella no recibió nunca un trato familiar, fue por el simple hecho de que muy pocas personas eran conscientes de que ella albergaba al Sanbi en su interior, mayormente era ninjas de rango superior a chuunin y muy contados.

—Se parece mucho a ti ¿sabes? —Rin y Obito observaban juntos al niño que estaba en clase de lanzamiento de shuriken, no era muy bueno y era bastante ignorado a diferencia del pequeño prodigio Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Sasuke? Por supuesto, somos la elite de la elite —sonrió orgulloso, aunque recibió un leve codazo por parte de la castaña.

—Hablo de Naruto —le corrigió dejando salir una suave risita—, no es el mejor de la clase, pero se esfuerza mucho ¿no lo crees? Incluso usa googles como tú cuando eras niño.

—Ah, pues si, debo admitir que se esfuerza mucho —respondió viendo como el rubio fallaba todos sus lanzamientos—. Iruka debería ayudarlo un poco más…—se quejó haciendo que su acompañante riera.

—Si debería —le apoyó antes de guardar silencio por un breve momento—. Si se sigue esforzando, podrá ser como tú ¿no te pareces?

Obito le miró con algo de sorpresa, Rin le sonreía como siempre desde que eran niños y esos grandes ojos marrones le mantuvieron distraído antes de balbucear algo similar a un sí. El frío otoñal sopló con algo de fuerza, el invierno parecía muy próximo, Iruka llevó a los niños adentro y ya no pudieron seguir viendo a Naruto. Ambos jounin se retiraron de los alrededores de la academia en cuanto un ave voló encima de ellos indicándoles que el Hokage les requería para una misión.

—Obito, Rin, tengo una misión importante para ustedes dos —decía el viejo Hiruzen luego de retirar su pipa de su boca—. Necesito que vayan a _Amegakure_ como mediadores de mi parte, supongo que han escuchado sobre la organización _Akatsuki_.

Los dos recibieron los detalles de su misión y se sorprendieron al ver a Kakashi entrar a la oficina, no solían verse muy a menudo por las diferentes misiones, pero esa era especial porque los involucraba a los tres, debían volver a ser un equipo para realizar la mencionada.

Continuara…

Notas del autor: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, tengo un par de cosas que dejar en claro para que no se confundan al leer:

 **1-La cronología** : Por ahora **no** es lineal, lo que significa que lo que ocurre en las tres aldeas no ocurre en un mismo tiempo. Para hacerlo más fácil de entender, los eventos de Sunagakure ocurren primero, siendo que Sasori tenía 35 años al morir, tiene 26 al final de su línea de tiempo en el evento del Shukaku –donde si no me equivoco Gaara tenía unos 6 años-. Luego los eventos de Konoha, aquí Obito y Rin tienen 22 años y Naruto unos ocho recién cumplidos. Por último Iwagakure, esto si está un poco más a futuro ya que Deidara tenía 19 al morir en shippuden, en su escena tiene 12 lo que significa que ahí Naruto tendría 9 años. Pronto todo irá en una línea normal de tiempo. También quiero aclarar que Pakura murió durante la tercera gran guerra ninja, pero decidí cambiar ese evento como lo dije, ocurrió más a futuro y Sasori le salvó de morir.

 **2-Los OC:** No soy la mayor fanática de los OC pero en esta historia debo usar varios para no afectar algunas cosas que ya se irán viendo. Además, no hay muchos ninjas de Iwagakure así que tuve que improvisar un poco. Algunos como Yuriko y Eriko Nagura o Kenji no son míos, son de una amiga que me los prestó y decidí mantenerlos como ella en sus historias. Akemi y los mencionados Ichigo y Zusuna si son míos y verán otros más.

 **3-Las parejas** : Este fic es principalmente romántico, así que naturalmente habrá muchas parejas de toda clase: canon (Yahiko x Konan), semi canon (Obito x Rin), crack (Sasori x Pakura), canon x oc (Deidara x Yuriko) y estas son solo por dar ejemplo, habrá otras mas no solo de los personajes de Akatsuki, pero ellos son mis personajes principales.

Bien, aclarados esos puntos, no los molesto más. De nuevo digo, son libres de preguntar lo que gusten, los comentarios son gratis (¿?) ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Akatsuki

**Título: Uchiha Obito no Monogatari**

 **Género: Aventura/Romance/Amistad**

 **Subgénero: What if.../ ¿Qué pasaría si...?**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de personajes (no vayan a lloriquear, en la serie se murieron un chingo), uso de OC's**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Arco I**

 **Capítulo 3: Akatsuki**

 _Amegakure_

La aldea oculta de la lluvia era controlada por Salamandra Hanzou hasta su repentina muerte así como la de su familia y muchos de sus seguidores. Nadie entendía como todo había acabado de tal modo para el líder que tanto habían respetado y cuyo nombre se había vuelto tan reconocido. Pero esa era la realidad, y por ello, la organización de nombre _Akatsuki_ se vio en la necesidad de tomar el control antes de que una guerra civil pudiera comenzar.

—Yahiko, muy pocas aldeas respondieron al llamado que hiciste —habló Konan al líder de la organización y el que había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su infancia; este dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, tampoco esperaba la atención de la cinco grandes naciones—. Lo bueno es que _Konoha_ y _Suna_ son parte de ellos, eso es un avance importante ¿no lo crees?

—Tienes razón, que dos de las más importantes aldeas accedieran es un gran paso para nuestra organización —trató de verle el lado positivo y aunque tal vez lo hacían para investigar sobre ellos, no dejaba de pensar que era una oportunidad para mostrar de lo que eran capaces, crear alianzas y solucionar problemas sin necesidad de guerras.

—Se lo contaré a Nagato y a los otros, apuesto a que la idea les agradará mucho.

Konan salió de aquella especie de sala y se dispuso a bajar a otro de los pisos de aquella edificación. Se habían instalado en la torre más alta de la aldea, era más fácil visualizar todo y partir desde allí de ser necesario para cuidar de esta. Dar con sus compañeros no fue difícil, todos estaban reunidos en uno de los salones, comiendo y platicando entre ellos.

 _Akatsuki_ había crecido como organización, no por su cantidad de miembros sino por el reconocimiento que había llegado a obtener; aunque, había muchos rumores que la envolvían, como que ellos tenían algo que ver con la muerte de Salamandra Hanzou o el tiempo de desconfianza que hubo temporalmente a raíz del robo del rinnegan de Nagato Uzumaki.

—Esas son buenas noticias, estamos lográndolo aunque sea poco a poco —comentó el pelirrojo una vez la mujer terminó de explicar la situación. Era cierto que a Nagato le habían arrebatado el rinnegan no hacía mucho tiempo, pero el sacrificio de un miembro de la organización le había permitido obtener nuevos ojos de un color azul oscuro. Haber perdido los poderes del sabio de los seis caminos significaba una gran baja en cuanto al poder de _Akatsuki_ , pero para ellos lo importante era el hecho de que Nagato seguía con vida y no había quedado ciego.

—Por la respuesta del Hokage y del Kazekage, es probable que los recibamos muy pronto —la especialista en origami sonrió al ver a todos tan animados con la noticia.

—Entonces debemos darles una buena bienvenida, queremos que entiendan nuestro punto y se lo hagan saber a sus líderes, _Akatsuki_ no solo será una organización que ayude a _Amegakure_ , sino a todas las aldeas que lo necesiten —agregó otro de los miembros ahí presentes.

…

Llegar al país de la lluvia no había sido muy difícil gracias a la técnica espacio-temporal que Obito poseía. Ciertamente, Kakashi también poseía tal técnica, pero al no ser un Uchiha, activar _el Mangekyo sharingan_ podía llegar a ser muy agotador así como podía generar un gran gasto de chakra.

Aquel país siempre había dado un aspecto triste, tal vez por ser el campo de batalla de la última gran guerra ninja. Las aldeas eran más pequeñas que antes, algunas incluso estaban totalmente deshabitadas; ver huérfanos de camino a _Amegakure_ no había sido nada raro, y al menos para Rin, aquella vista era demasiado triste.

—Y pensar que todo esto solo es una secuela de la guerra —comentó la kunoichi mientras caminaban por una de esas pequeñas zonas. Sorprendentemente, aún quedaban algunas personas habitando allí, viviendo de cosechar y pescar en un río cercano, pero no dejaba de ser poco favorable en un país donde constantemente llovía, muchas veces los cultivos se dañaban y no siempre había algo que pescar.

—No puedo culparlos de poner tantas restricciones para ingresar —respondió Obito viendo las casas, pequeñas, no todas iluminadas y con una fachada deplorable.

—Los países pequeños son los que siempre se ven peor con las guerras —esta vez habló Kakashi, el cual solo procuraba ignorar todo a su alrededor y seguir avanzando. Si no se había teletransportado directamente a la aldea principal, era por sus estrictas leyes de entrada y salida, especialmente para los extranjeros.

—Quisiera que esto cambiara de algún modo —Rin detuvo su andar para mirar hacia un niño que lloraba frente a una casa, aquella imagen era demasiado para ella, no podía solo seguir de largo así que se acercó al pequeño, agachándose a su altura—Hola, ¿sucede algo? —le habló con suavidad para no asustarle, el niño apenas levanto la cabeza sin dejar de gimotear.

—Es mi mamá —contestó apenas entendible el pequeño—, no despierta y está muy caliente. No hay médicos aquí, la otra aldea está muy lejos.

—¿Podrías llevarme con ella? Yo soy médico, tal vez pueda ayudarla en algo.

Obito y Kakashi solo vieron como el niño le sujetaba la mano para llevarla al interior de la casa, ambos se miraron entre si antes de seguirla. Era igual de pequeña que por fuera, apenas había una cocina, una mesita y una cama, todo en una misma habitación, lo único que estaba aparte parecía ser el baño.

—Parece que solo es un virus, no te preocupes, tu mamá estará muy bien pronto —dijo mientras aplicaba su ninjutsu medico en la mujer, logrando que la fiebre comenzara a bajar con más facilidad. Al terminar se levantó y del pequeño kit que colgaba de su cintura, sacó un frasco de medicina para dársela al niño—. Dale una de estas por tres días y verás que se repondrá muy pronto ¿de acuerdo?

—Muchas gracias señorita —el pequeño no se resistió a abrazarle, esta vez llorando de felicidad y más al ver como su madre por fin despertaba.

Los tres ninjas de _Konoha_ salieron de la casa y continuaron con su camino. Para Obito no era novedad que Rin hiciera algo como eso, siempre había sido tan amable y gentil, preocupándose por el bienestar de sus compañeros y cualquiera que lo necesitara. A pesar de su entrenamiento especial para el control del biju, no había dejado de mejorar su trabajo como médico, su control preciso del chakra le había favorecido mucho para conseguir el control del Sanbi.

—No siempre puedes ser tan amable, Rin —la voz de Kakashi atrajo la atención de ambos—. Recuerda que no todos los shinobis de Konoha son bien aceptados en estas aldeas, debes tener más cuidado.

—¡Kakashi! —Uchiha gruñó cortando lo que su compañero decía—Rin no hizo nada malo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no ayudaba a esa mujer? Sería otro niño huérfano en este país, otro niño resentido con la pobreza ocasionada por las guerras, Rin solo quiso darle algo de esperanza.

—¿Y qué pasa si solo trataba de atraerla a una trampa? El país de la lluvia sigue siendo territorio enemigo aunque no estemos en guerra.

—Serás imbécil, a veces pienso que no has cambiado nada, o más bien, estar en ANBU no te hizo el ninja más agradable…

—Tú sigues siendo muy blando.

—¡Basta los dos! —Les regañó la mujer, aquello le traía recuerdos de cuando eran niños y eran un equipo, pero después de todo lo que habían vivido no podía creer que siguieran discutiendo con tanta frecuencia—No hacía mal en ayudar a una persona, Obito tiene razón, si esa mujer moría, ese niño iba a…

—Yo me preocupo por la seguridad de mi equipo —le interrumpió Hatake mirándole con su único ojo visible—. No permitiré que algo les pase por imprudencia de los dos, no digo que este mal lo que hiciste, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Ambos se quedaron viendo al de cabellos color plata con sorpresa. En realidad, Kakashi si había cambiado mucho. Había aprendido a poner a sus compañeros por encima de la misión, era evidente que no quería volver a vivir el mismo dolor que había pasado durante la guerra, donde por muy poco pudo perderlos a ambos.

…

Llegar a _Amegakure_ no tomó demasiado tiempo. Gracias a la carta de invitación, entrar tampoco fue un problema. Un miembro de la organización anfitriona les esperaba para guiarles al lugar de reunión.

—Esta aldea hace bastante gala de su nombre —comentó Obito tratando de ver a través de la lluvia, por suerte usaban aquellos _cubre todo_ blancos con gorros, eran muy útiles para esas situaciones.

—¡Obito! —le regañó la jinchuuriki, este solo se rió un poco nervioso y se mantuvo en silencio el resto del camino—A pesar de eso, pienso que es como cualquier aldea que hayamos visitado antes, con su propio encanto.

—El país de la lluvia siempre ha sido una nación que sufre, pero nos hemos esforzado para que deje de ser así, y no solo se trata de este país, queremos que sea de ese modo en todas las aldeas existentes —había comenzado a hablar el ninja de _Amegakure_ , captando la atención de los tres—. Nuestro plan es conseguir la paz, pero sé que nuestro líder se los explicara mejor.

—¿La paz? —Repitió Kakashi mirando de reojo a sus compañeros—Tienen un objetivo bastante grande, por no decir muy ambicioso.

—Tal vez suene como una ilusión, pero el líder les hará ver que es una realidad que podemos lograr.

Ninguno de los tres quiso decir o replicar algo al respecto, si ellos creían poder lograr algo así, sus razones tendrían así como sus métodos, la cuestión era saber cuáles eran y si estos no ponían en riesgo la estabilidad de su propia aldea.

…

La reunión entre los tres shinobis y Yahiko no había sido muy larga, pero no significaba que el hombre de cabello naranja no hubiera explicado bien su punto y lo que su organización quería de _Konoha_. Cuando la reunión acabó, Konan les indicó el lugar de la torre donde se quedarían, explicándoles que también esperaban ninjas por parte de _Suna_.

—Si necesitan algo no duden en avisarnos —indicó la mujer de hebras azules antes de retirarse. Cuando quedaron solos, tomaron asiento en las distintas camas y se miraron entre sí.

—No hay mucho que podamos decir, la decisión final la tomara el Hokage —fue Kakashi quien decidió romper con el silencio—, pero no hace daño que opinemos al respecto.

—Yo creo que es una oportunidad para tener otra aldea aliada, _Amegakure_ siempre ha sido muy reservada y más con los eventos de la última guerra, lo que _Akatsuki_ quiere lograr no es tan descabellado —respondió la única mujer del grupo con expresión un tanto pensativa—. Que un miembro de la aldea deba quedarse aquí como parte de la organización es entendible.

—Ya que nosotros hemos venido hasta acá, es probable que el Hokage nos asigne esa tarea, pero también es riesgoso —Hatake suspiró mientras se recostaba en la cama, sacando aquel libro escrito por Jiraiya para disponerse a leer.

—Su líder ya dijo que fueron estudiantes de Jiraiya-sama, si se confirma, pues, no veo porque el viejo Hokage diría que no —se encogió de hombros el Uchiha.

—No creo que eso sea un respaldo de confianza Obito, ¿acaso quieres que te mencione a Orochimaru?

—Orochimaru es una de esas terribles excepciones, Kakashi —rodó su ojo en un gesto de fastidio—. El anciano hizo lo mejor que pudo, además, estos shinobis de _Amegakure_ no se ven malas personas.

—Sigues siendo demasiado confiado, es por eso que pueden tenderte una trampa con facilidad.

—¿Qué dijiste idiota?

—¡Ustedes dos ya basta! —Intervino Rin cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo su ceño en desaprobación a sus discusiones. Los dos solo guardaron silencio, Kakashi pretendiendo leer y Obito apartando el rostro con orgullo; la kunoichi solo dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.

…

 _Konohagakure_

—Así que reclutan a ninjas de _Konoha_ para su organización como una forma de alianza —decía Hiruzen mientras leía el pergamino con la información de la misión. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los tres hubieran vuelto de la reunión con _Akatsuki_. El Hokage se llevó su pipa a la boca en un gesto pensativo, desvió la mirada al techo un momento y luego dejó salir el humo por el gran ventanal que estaba tras suyo—. Aún hay muchos rumores que envuelven a esa organización, como la muerte del antiguo líder de la lluvia, Hanzou. Ellos aseguran que no tuvieron nada que ver, pero considero que Hanzou los veía como una potencial amenaza a su liderazgo.

—Tal vez sea la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar eso, si se tratan de un peligro o no —intervino Hatake—; además, si no lo son, a _Konoha_ no le vendría mal otro aliado.

—Tienes razón en eso Kakashi, lo que plantea el líder de _Akatsuki_ puede sonar como una locura, pero creo que una organización pequeña puede lograr mucho si recibe apoyo de otras más grandes —se fijó en los tres jounin antes de apoyar sus codos en el escritorio, juntando sus manos frente a su mentón—. Kakashi tú vas a empezar como instructor de equipos de gennin, no puedo asignarte esta misión, en cambio ustedes dos… —se fijó en los dos restantes y asintió un poco con la cabeza—Rin, Obito, quiero que se unan a _Akatsuki_ en representación de _Konohagakure_.

Los tres ninjas abrieron los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad. Aquello significaba pasar grandes periodos de tiempo fuera de la aldea, era como lo que Asuma hacía protegiendo al señor feudal del país del fuego. No es como que pudieran pensarlo, era una orden directa del Hokage por lo que no había otra opción.

—Enviaré una respuesta de afirmación a _Amegakure_ , tendrán una semana para prepararse —dicho esto, los tres hicieron una breve reverencia y se retiraron de la oficina.

La noticia del último decreto de Sarutobi no cayó muy bien a sus consejeros. No consideraban una buena idea que la jinchuuriki abandonara la aldea por tanto tiempo. Y Danzo, bueno, él no consideraba que un Uchiha debiera representar a la aldea, aunque tampoco le agradaba la idea de aliarse con _Akatsuki_ ; y también pensaba que la jinchuuriki debía permanecer confinada en la aldea. Aun así, Sarutobi hizo oídos sordos y expuso porque consideraba que eran los indicados para aquella labor.

…

 _Sunagakure_

El cuarto Kazekage se encontrando en su oficina leyendo un pergamino que había recibido hacía apenas unos minutos, solo era otro mensaje de parte del señor feudal del país del viento solicitando algunas cosas sin mayor relevancia. Un shinobi irrumpió en su lectura para traerle un reporte de misión, Rasa dejó el pergamino a un lado y decidió escucharle.

—Tal como imaginábamos, entrar a _Amegakure_ es imposible sin una invitación, tienen fuertes sistemas de vigilancia —empezó su reporte con firmeza ante la presencia del ninja supremo de _Sunagakure_ —. Pakura y Sasori lograron entrar sin problemas; señor, ¿está seguro que ellos deban ser parte de esa organización? Además…

—Baki —le interrumpió para que dejase de hablar—, en estos momentos lo mejor será mantenerlos alejados de la aldea y es la excusa perfecta, desde el incidente con Pakura y los ninjas de la niebla, estoy seguro que Sasori podría traicionar a la aldea en cualquier momento. Mantenerlos lejos con la excusa de que _Sunagakure_ quiere aliarse con _Akatsuki_ es beneficioso, porque también recibiremos informes de lo que hacen.

—Pero señor, disculpe si insisto demasiado, ¿Qué pasa si ellos deciden traicionar la aldea y unirse a _Amegakure_? —Preguntó el jounin un poco preocupado de tener a ese par como enemigos.

—Si eso pasa, serán considerados ninjas renegados de esta aldea. Pakura es lista, ella frenará a Sasori de cualquier intento por no respondernos como su aldea, tendremos información sobre _Akatsuki_ y todos sus movimientos —el Kazekage tomó un pergamino vacío para comenzar a redactar su respuesta al señor feudal—. Puedes retirarte Baki.

—¡Si señor! —respondió antes de desaparecer de su oficina.

…

 _Iwagakure_

Como era frecuente escuchar, el Tsuchikage soltaba quejas e improperios por cualquier cosa que ocurriera en la aldea, pero como era más común, estaba vez era por su nieta y su equipo. Los tres gennin habían causado más problemas de lo normal en su más reciente misión, aunque a dos de los tres niños no les preocupaba en lo absoluto el regaño.

—Deja de gritar anciano, cumplimos con la misión ¿No es lo que importa? —le interrumpió Kurotsuchi con gesto aburrido, no tenía gracia finalizar una misión y recibir un regaño en lugar de agradecimiento.

—¡¿Saben cuántas cosas destruyeron para realizarla?! ¡No pretendo cobrarle nada al cliente, así que no tendrán pago por esta misión! —Gritó con enojo haciendo reaccionar a los tres, su jounin a cargo dejó salir un suspiro, ya veía venir algo así.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es justo anciano! —Exclamaron Deidara y Kurotsuchi al mismo tiempo, Akatsuchi por su lado solo se asustó por la reacción de sus dos compañeros, aunque sabía que algo así sucedería.

—Tsuchikage-sama, si quiere asignarnos otra misión, podríamos incluso ocuparnos de los daños causados… —trató de intervenir Kitsuchi, sujetando a su hija y al rubio para que no fueran a seguir discutiendo con el anciano.

—Me parece bien que arreglen todos los daños, si lo hacen les pagare lo correspondiente de la misión —cedió finalmente Oonoki.

—¡Pero eso es doble trabajo, h'n! —Volvió a quejarse Deidara, aunque fue prácticamente arrastrado por el jounin.

Oonoki dejó salir un suspiro de frustración, estaba ya muy viejo para tener que soportar las malcriadeces de esos niños, a su edad era más responsable como ninja, o al menos eso pensaba, casi ni podía recordarlo con certeza. Sabía que había guerras; su abuelo, el Primero, siempre le ponía a hacer labores absurdas y su maestro, Mu, le entrenaba para que fuera un magnifico shinobi. Quién diría que habían pasado tantos años de eso. Qué más daba, debía seguir con su trabajo, como Tsuchikage había mucho que hacer.

—Tsuchikage-sama, ¿decidió algo con respecto a la propuesta de ese grupo llamado _Akatsuki_? —Escuchó preguntar a uno de los ninjas que ayudaban con la repartición de misiones.

—Eso no es más que un grupo de vándalos, nadie me quita de la cabeza que esos rufianes asesinaron a Hanzou por el control de _Amegakure_ —contestó con desdén como casi siempre lo hacía—, seguro solicitan ninjas de _Iwagakure_ para tratar de sacarles información, pero ni crean que soy tan ingenuo.

Antes de que pudieran decirle algo más, otro grupo conformado de tres gennin apareció para dar el informe de su más reciente misión, haciendo que el tema de la organización de _Amegakure_ se fuera de la mente de Oonoki por el momento.

…

 _Konohagakure_

Obito y Rin llevaban al menos un año siendo parte de _Akatsuki_. Realizaban misiones que implicaba ayudar en aldeas muy pobres en el país de la lluvia y otras aldeas pequeñas dentro del país del fuego, aunque esto no significaba que no fueran cada cierto tiempo a _Konoha_ a dar reportes o realizar misiones para su aldea. En estos momentos, ambos emprendían su camino hacia las afueras de la aldea para que el Uchiha los teletransportara con el kamui al país de la lluvia cuando algo extraño captó su atención a orillas del río Nakano.

—¡Shisui! —para Obito no fue difícil reconocer al joven miembro de su clan y rápidamente fue a su rescate seguido de la kunoichi. Logró sacarlo del río y Rin no tardó en empezar a revisar sus signos vitales.

—Aún está vivo —dijo la castaña antes de empezar a presionar su pecho con la intención de sacar el agua de sus pulmones.

Cuando el más joven escupió el agua y volvió a respirar, la médico empezó a revisar sus heridas, la más evidente era la ausencia de sus ojos ¿Quién pudo ser capaz de semejante cosa?

—Debemos llevarlo al hospital de la aldea —dijo Rin aplicando su ninjutsu médico en el Uchiha menor.

—No…—Shisui habló con debilidad, apenas volvía en si gracias a Nohara— nadie en _Konoha_ debe saber…

—Shisui no hay tiempo para esto, estas muy herido —le interrumpió Obito con preocupación.

—Obito-san, por favor…—insistió antes de emitir un quejido de dolor— nadie debe saber que sigo con vida, por favor…

Los dos se miraron entre sí, el robo del sharingan de Shisui era algo muy grave, debían notificárselo al Hokage, pero por las palabras del menor parecía ser muy riesgoso. Obito se mordió los labios antes de usar su kamui para enviar al Uchiha herido y a la jinchuuriki a aquella dimensión alterna. Se fijó en su alrededor antes de teletransportarse él mismo, Sarutobi le había pedido que no lo hiciera en el interior de la aldea, pero no podía preocuparse por esas trivialidades en ese momento, algo le decía que podrían correr grave peligro, debía llegar a _Amegakure_ pronto, confiaba en que Rin podía atender todas las heridas de Shisui.

Continuara…

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Me disculpo mucho por el retraso, me ocurrieron toda clase de cosas con el computador, perdí casi todas mis cosas ya que debieron formatearlo, apenas se salvaron unos archivos, agh, fue horrible. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, cualquier duda no sean tímidos, pregunten :D Nos leemos


	4. Uchiha

**Título: Uchiha Obito no Monogatari**

 **Género: Aventura/Romance/Amistad**

 **Subgénero: What if.../ ¿Qué pasaría si...?**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de personajes (no vayan a lloriquear, en la serie se murieron un chingo), uso de OC's**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Arco I**

 **Capítulo 4: Uchiha**

 _Amegakure_

Rin se había quedado dormida en una silla junto a la cama en la que reposaba Shisui Uchiha. Cuando volvieron a la aldea de la lluvia, Obito explicó lo sucedido a Yahiko, quien entendió la situación y les permitió que el menor se quedara sin problemas, lo importante en esos momentos era salvar su vida. Nohara permaneció mucho tiempo en una habitación atendiendo todas sus heridas. Aquello había consumido casi todo su chakra y mientras le cuidaba, acabó por quedarse dormida.

—Rin, despierta —Obito posó su mano en su hombro para removerle un poco en un intento de despertarla—, Rin ¿estás bien?

—¿Uh? —la jinchuuriki no tardó mucho en volver en sí, después de todo una parte de ella seguía alerta en caso de que su paciente reaccionara—Si, estoy bien, descuida. Creo que usé demasiado chakra, es todo —contestó sonriendo para no preocupar al Uchiha.

—Entiendo —suspiró aliviado—¿Cómo está Shisui?

—Todas sus heridas fueron provocadas al ser arrastrado por el río, no había heridas de lucha —explicó mirando con preocupación al más joven que yacía durmiendo en la cama—¿Crees que intentaba suicidarse?

—Un modo de saberlo es volver a _Konoha_ y averiguar que sucedió —cerró su ojo un momento, meditando bien la situación. Todo le indicaba que lo mejor era esperar que Shisui reaccionara, él podría explicar lo que había sucedido, luego podría volver a la aldea y hablar con el Hokage al respecto—¿Crees que despierte pronto?

—A decir verdad, no lo creo —respondió con cierto pesar—, es muy posible que tarde más de lo esperado para volver en sí.

Y Rin tenía razón. Shisui había quedado en una especie de coma y con el pasar de los días no dio señales de un pronto despertar, lo único que podían hacer era cuidar de él en la base de _Akatsuki_ , podría ser peligroso exponer el hecho de que estuviera vivo.

 _Konohagakure_

Itachi Uchiha caminaba por la aldea luego de haber confrontado a la policía militar con respecto a la _muerte_ de Shisui, aunque no hubiera cuerpo, su desaparición y la nota de suicidio lo _confirmaba_. La pérdida de su mejor amigo era algo que aún le dolía demasiado, se suponía que un shinobi debía saber controlar sus emociones, pero aquello había sido tan duro que incluso había obtenido el _Mangekyo sharingan_.

—Itachi-kun —la voz de Izumi le sacó de sus pensamientos. Tenía tiempo sin verla por sus misiones como ANBU, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera pendiente de sus progresos como ninja; se fijó en la muchacha que le miraba con notoria tristeza, no necesitaba pensarlo mucho para saber qué le diría—. Escuché lo de Shisui-kun, lo lamento mucho…

—No lo lamentes, fue su decisión. Supongo que nunca conocí a Shisui tanto como creía. —no le gustaba mentirle, pero que más daba ya ¿a quién no mentía desde hacía mucho tiempo? Siguió avanzando junto a la kunoichi, pensando en lo que la muerte de su amigo traería consigo.

—Pero él era tu mejor amigo, eran como hermanos, entiendo que esto debe ser muy triste para ti —respondió con un tono insistente, no entendía porque Itachi tendía a ocultar tanto sus emociones, siempre había creído que había un poco más de confianza entre ambos, después de todo se conocían desde muy pequeños.

El significado de la vida y la muerte era algo que había rondado en la mente de Itachi desde una edad muy temprana. Al principio había sido un pensamiento solitario, sin estar atado a una emoción propia, pero todo cambió en el momento que Tenma murió en aquella misión, asesinado por aquel hombre que también poseía un sharingan, pero cuyas habilidades parecían sobrepasar las de cualquier otro Uchiha.

El sacrificio de Tenma para salvarle le había marcado de un modo tan profundo que el sharingan se había manifestado en sus ojos a sus cortos ocho años. La muerte había cobrado un sentido más auténtico y profundo en su pensar, la idea comenzaba a producirle más temor que antes. Y ahora, había perdido a Shisui y estaba al borde de lo que podría ser una guerra civil provocada por su propio clan; se sentía contra la espada y la pared.

—Quisiera que confiaras más en mi Itachi-kun —Izumi le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, había terminado divagando mucho en sus pensamientos—.Para lo que necesites, yo te escucharé ¿sí?

Se fijó en la sonrisa contraria por un momento. Si tan solo pudiera decirle todo lo que realmente le preocupaba, lo que sentía, el temor que le embargaba de ver su amado hogar envuelto en la guerra y la desgracia. Había muchas razones por las cuales no podía decir nada, pero de algún modo apreciaba su ofrecimiento y sus buenas intenciones.

—Gracias, Izumi. —respondió con la mayor sinceridad que pudo permitirse por primera vez en semanas. La kunoichi le miró un poco sorprendida, no esperaba una respuesta en esos momentos, pero recibirla le hizo sonreír bastante feliz, llegando a ruborizarse ligeramente.

Sus pasos acabaron llevándoles al cementerio, de algún modo Itachi sentía que acabaría dando en ese lugar. Pero ¿Qué se supone que vería? El cuerpo de Shisui no había aparecido, por lo tanto, no existía una lápida para él; su nombre tampoco estaría tallado en la piedra de los héroes porque no había muerto luchando, el suicidio no siempre era bien visto en el mundo de los ninjas, no era la muerte más honorable, pero todo dependía del punto de vista. La muerte de su mejor amigo había sido con las razones más honorables: proteger a su clan y a su aldea.

—Hana-chan… —Izumi volvió a hablar pero esta vez no se dirigía a él sino a la única persona aparte de ellos que se encontraba en el cementerio. No estaba de pie frente a ninguna lápida en específico, solo miraba el gran monumento rojo de forma distraída.

Itachi conocía a Hana Inuzuka desde la academia. En ese entonces no habían sido muy cercanos, pero ella era de esas pocas niñas que no parecía maravillada con su talento, incluso mantenían conversaciones normales una que otra vez durante las clases. Aunque se había graduado antes que ella, había seguido viéndole de vez en cuando y sabía que había sido compañera de Izumi poco después. Con el tiempo, se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos, pero parecía llevarse mejor con Shisui, tenía entendido que ella lo admiraba casi de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Suponía que Hana también había ido al cementerio para despedirse de Shisui.

—Itachi, tú eras su amigo, ¿alguna vez dijo que pensaba…? —su voz sonó dolida y algo dispersa, el Uchiha entendía que no era el único que sufría con la muerte de su mejor amigo.

—No, nunca pensé que hiciera algo así —contestó con voz monótona, no sintió que sonara muy sincero. Tal vez Hana e Izumi merecían saber las condiciones de la muerte de Shisui, mas no era su deber decírselos, comprendía la falsa excusa de su amigo con respecto a su suicidio, contar que Danzo le había quitado uno de sus ojos era una seria acusación que podría causar más problemas y tensiones entre su clan y la aldea.

—Me hubiera gustado hablar con él una última vez —Inuzuka cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un suave suspiro. Volvió a abrirlos para ver a su pequeño compañero canino que emitió un chillido suave, y luego a los dos que habían llegado. Fue al ver sus oscuros ojos que Itachi comprendió que más que sentimientos de admiración, lo que ella sentía pudo ser amor.

—Tal vez él también hubiera querido —comentó recordando alguna de las pocas palabras de Shisui, lamentándose de no poder hacer nada para arreglar las cosas.

— _Me hubiera gustado poder tener una vida más larga, poder compartir más contigo y cuidar un poco más de Hana, ustedes son como mis hermanos menores, de hecho, ustedes son la mejor familia que pude tener._ _Tú eres mi mejor amigo, el único a quien puedo pedirle esto. Por favor, protege a la aldea y el nombre de los Uchiha_

Las palabras de Shisui y su triste sonrisa le retumbaron en la mente, era muy doloroso y tuvo que esforzarse en no demostrarlo, por primera vez sentía muy difícil el ocultar sus verdaderas emociones. Se fijó en las lápidas a su alrededor, luego en el gran monumento y por último en Hana, ella parecía estar en su misma situación, ocultando el dolor que de verdad sentía.

—Hana-chan, si quieres podemos acompañarte a buscar a tu hermanito a la academia, ya se está haciendo tarde —sugirió la Uchiha, tal vez a su amiga le vendría bien algo de compañía. Hana sonrió ligeramente y asintió un poco con la cabeza.

—Yo tengo que irme, sé que ustedes dos estarán bien —dicho eso, Itachi desapareció como cualquier shinobi de su nivel.

Las dos kunoichis salieron del cementerio, al menos hablar entre ellas ayudó mucho a que Hana no pensara tanto en la muerte de Shisui. Haimaru caminaba cerca de ambas, ese día todo parecía muy tranquilo en la aldea oculta de la hoja, ese día no parecía más diferente de los otros, pero sería un día que marcaría en la historia de _Konoha_.

…

—¿Un descendiente de Madara Uchiha? ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? —Cuestionó Itachi mirando fijamente al hombre frente a sí. Era más alto que él pero no dejaba de verse muy joven; con el cabello negro, quebrado, pero no tan largo como para llegar a sus hombros; su único ojo visible era rojo brillante, la prueba de ser miembro del clan Uchiha: el sharingan; mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por vendas.

—No me importa si no me crees, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —cuestionó observando al menor con desinterés.

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo…

Sabía bien que era lo que Itachi había ido a pedirle, Zetsu se lo había dicho desde hacía mucho tiempo, por eso mismo se había mostrado ante él cinco años atrás, para que conociera su existencia y le buscara cuando el momento llegara.

…

La masacre del clan Uchiha había iniciado. Itachi había comenzado a asesinar a todos los civiles mientras su compañero se había encargado de la policía militar. Para él no había sido muy difícil, el ojo que ocultaba con vendas no era más que el rinnegan que anteriormente poseía Nagato. Solo bastaba uno de aquellos ojos para acabar con todos de una manera ridículamente sencilla.

Mientras Itachi se dirigía a su casa para enfrentar a su padre –al cual consideraba su mayor adversario tras enterarse que este poseía un _Mangekyo sharingan_ también-, el otro hombre se encontraba con la Uchiha de pelo castaño en la entrada de la estación de policía. Ella trató de enfrentarlo, pero este fácilmente pudo repeler sus ataques y sin mayor dificultad le atrajo para asesinarla con una de las barras que podía sacar de sus manos gracias a los poderes del rinnegan.

Aquella sangrienta noche pronto llegó a su fin con la muerte de Mikoto y Fugaku, así como un traumatizado Sasuke. Los dos ejecutores se reunieron una vez acabada la misión.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —Preguntó el mayor dispuesto a marcharse.

—Dejaré la aldea, pero primero debo hacer algo primero… —contestó mirando al contrario con expresión neutra, se estaba conteniendo sobre todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

—Deberías venir conmigo, tal vez podrías ayudarme con algo que quiero hacer.

—Bien, te ayudaré.

…

 _Amegakure_

—Ya lleva más de una semana inconsciente, tal vez deba volver a _Konoha_ y hablar con el viejo Hokage —dijo Obito mirando al otro Uchiha con preocupación, sabía que Rin lo cuidaba mucho y se ocupaba de todo para mantenerle estable, pero la duda sobre lo que había pasado no salía de su cabeza y necesitaba encontrar respuestas.

Rin terminaba de acomodar una venda alrededor de la cabeza de Shisui, la cual cubría mejor la ausencia de sus globos oculares. Los únicos miembros de _Amegakure_ que sabían de su presencia ahí eran Yahiko, Nagato y Konan; esta última a veces ayudaba a Rin en lo que podía para cuidarle, dejar solo al más joven no parecía ser una opción muy factible en esos momentos.

—Creo que deberías ir, yo me quedaré a cuidar de Shisui en caso de que despierte —sugirió la kunoichi mientras se levantaba de su lugar—. No te preocupes, yo estaré bien y sé que volverás pronto.

El Uchiha sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación, primero debía avisar a Yahiko de su partida, hecho eso, se marchó a _Konoha_ a través de su Kamui.

—Rin —poco después de que Obito se marchara, Konan entró a la habitación en busca de la castaña—¿Crees que puedas ir un momento al salón principal? Algunos están un poco lastimados, al parecer hubo un enfrentamiento con bandidos.

—Oh claro, en seguida iré —accedió para salir de la habitación. Konan creó unas cuantas mariposas de papel que dejó dentro y fuera de la habitación como vigilancia antes de seguir a la otra jounin, aquello tampoco tomaría mucho tiempo y Nohara pronto volvería para seguir cuidando de Shisui.

Al llegar con el resto de los miembros de la organización, Rin comenzó a atender a los que estaban más heridos. Ninguno lo estaba de gravedad, pero su deber como ninja medico era atender incluso las mas mínimas heridas de su equipo. Con el tiempo que llevaban siendo parte de _Akatsuki_ , tanto ella como Obito se habían empezado a relacionar con todos los miembros y mantenían buenas relaciones.

—Sasori, Pakura, bienvenidos —saludó Konan a los recién llegados, ambos ninjas de _Sunagakure_ habían vuelto de su aldea.

—No creerán todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar antes de venir —comentó la kunoichi de cabellos verdes con evidente cansancio en su tono de voz.

…

 _Konohagakure_

No había modo de que pudiera creer lo que había sucedido. Todo su clan había perecido a manos de Itachi, eso no podía ser. Debía admitir que nunca tuvo una relación muy estrecha con ellos y que cuando se supo de su supervivencia, muchas veces le exigieron recuperar el sharingan que había regalado a Kakashi, pero no por eso esperaba que todo su clan desapareciera en un solo momento.

—Al parecer los únicos Uchiha vivos que quedan son tú, el mismo Itachi y su hermano pequeño, Sasuke —la voz de Sarutobi apenas le llegaba, un extraño sentimiento le llenaba así como un fuerte dolor de cabeza—. Obito, tienes suerte de no haber estado en la aldea, es muy probable que hubieras muerto de ser así, todo sucedió en la noche y muy rápido, no hubo modo de que nadie se defendiera.

—¿Shisui fue asesinado por Itachi? —sabía bien que se arriesgaba con esa pregunta, que era falsa y no era más que una fachada.

—Shisui Uchiha dejó una nota de suicidio y se arrojó al río Nakano, su cuerpo despareció en sus aguas, pero no se descarta la posibilidad de que haya sido por obra de Itachi. La policía militar al parecer sospechaba de él —contestó dejando salir un largo suspiro. Obito quería mencionar el hecho de que en realidad Shisui estaba con vida, pero los consejeros se encontraban ahí y sabía que ellos mantenían una relación muy estrecha con Danzo—. A partir de ahora Itachi aparecerá en el libro bingo, espero que entiendas que es un enemigo de la aldea…

—¿Qué pasara con Sasuke? —No podía evitar sentirse terrible respecto al niño, él no merecía eso, tan solo tenía siete años, aunque él se había quedado huérfano mucho más pequeño si bien recordaba.

—Sasuke fue ubicado en una nueva casa, yo me ocuparé de ayudarlo económicamente hasta que se gradúe de la academia y pueda ganar dinero en misiones —explicó mirando fijamente al Uchiha, se notaba muy afligido y no era para menos—. Entiendo que con tus constantes misiones, asistir a las reuniones de tu clan era casi imposible, ¿no notaste nada raro cuando estabas en la aldea? —preguntó. Obito era muy leal al la aldea y poco apegado a su propio clan, pero no estaba de más tratar de intuir si estaba al tanto del golpe de estado.

—No señor, nada fuera de lo normal —negó, por un momento temió que no le creyeran, aunque no entendía por qué, sabía del descontento de su clan, pero no había estado muy presente como para saber sobre lo que planeaban hacer—¿Tiene idea de por qué Itachi…?

—No puedo hacer nada más que especular en realidad. Itachi es un criminal y tu deber será capturarlo o asesinarlo de ser necesario, proteger a tu aldea debe ser tu mayor prioridad. Si es posible recurrir a la ayuda de _Akatsuki_ , te lo agradecería mucho.

—Sí señor.

—Aunque me extraña que volvieras antes y sin Rin, ¿acaso sucedió algo? —por la pregunta llegó a tensarse un poco, sentía que no debía mencionar a Shisui, una fuerte corazonada se lo impedía.

—No, solo sentí que debía hacerlo por alguna razón… —esa mentira era absurda, pero no se le ocurría una mejor en esos momentos— no creí que se tratara de algo tan grave.

—Entiendo.

Aquello pareció convencer al viejo Hiruzen de algún modo. Al salir de la oficina del Hokage, se sintió bastante mareado y lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer en esos momentos fue caminar por la aldea tratando de ignorar aquel dolor de cabeza, pero este solo se hacía más intenso. Por una fracción de segundo vio varios cadáveres a su alrededor, eran miembros de la policía militar y poco después a una mujer, estaba casi seguro que se trataba de Izumi Uchiha.

Obito llevó una mano a su cabeza ahogando un quejido de dolor. Intentaba asimilar lo que ese vago recuerdo significaba, pero tan pronto como había venido, se desvaneció casi por completo. Aquello había sido tan extraño, empezaba a sentirse agitado y débil, la vista comenzaba a tornarse nublosa.

Tuvo que detenerse por un momento para tomar un poco de aire. Su visión empezaba a aclararse de nuevo, sin embargo, otra imagen distinta a la de su campo visual se estaba manifestando, aquello solo significaba una cosa: la cercanía de Kakashi. Sus ojos de algún modo estaban conectados y cuando alguno de los dos sentía alguna emoción fuerte y estaban cerca, podían compartir su visión.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto, Obito —su despreocupada voz resonó cerca de sí—¿Y Rin? ¿No vino contigo?

—Hola Kakashi —saludó sin muchos ánimos—, no, ella se quedó en _Amegakure._ Necesitaba hablar unas cosas con el viejo y me enteré de lo que pasó…

—Así que ya lo sabes —Hatake dejó salir un leve suspiro, entendía si su amigo estaba afligido por lo sucedido a su clan—¿Quieres caminar un poco?

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y de tal modo retomó su andar por la aldea solo que esta vez con la compañía de Kakashi. Por varios minutos no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras, Obito seguía hundido en sus pensamientos sobre lo sucedido, no podía dejar de preguntarse si él debía ser uno de los tantos muertos de semejante masacre.

—Al principio creí que era una locura que tú y Rin debieran estar lejos de la aldea por tanto tiempo —Kakashi decidió romper el silencio finalmente—, pero luego de esto, me alivia que no estuvieran aquí.

—Siento como si me hubiese escabullido de la muerte una vez más —llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando el suelo por unos momento—¿No crees que es un poco irónico?

—¿Tal vez? No podría asegurarte nada, pero la verdad, agradezco que sigas vivo, no podría proteger a Rin yo solo.

Las palabras del otro le hicieron sonreír ligeramente, tenía razón en un punto, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, Rin era muy capaz de cuidarse a sí misma, era una mujer fuerte, valiente, decidida y tan amable que le era cada vez más difícil no seguir amándola. Ella era sin dudas una magnifica kunoichi, no necesitaba de ellos para que la protegieran.

—Ser un jinchuuriki no debe ser fácil —de nuevo Kakashi acabó con el silencio—¿Recuerdas lo que Kushina le dijo a Rin cuando Minato-sensei modificó el sello que contenía al Sanbi en su interior?

Obito se detuvo un momento al recordar las palabras de la mujer pelirroja. Sintió una especie de alivio de seguir con vida, Rin le necesitaba, no se trataba solo de protegerla, si había algo que ayudaba a los jinchuurikis a mantenerse cuerdos era el amor de sus seres queridos y esos eran él y Kakashi. Ella los necesitaba a los dos, no podía darse el lujo de morir todavía.

…

Luego de visitar el cementerio, para despedirse de los miembros de su clan, decidió caminar otro rato junto a Kakashi por la aldea. Acabó por llegar hasta la academia ninja, Iruka y sus estudiantes se encontraban afuera entrenando el saludo de reconciliación. Aquello le traía muchos recuerdos, le hacía sentir nostalgia y era tierno ver a los pequeños entrenar, solo esperaba que esos futuros ninjas no tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que toda su generación.

—¿Piensas hablar con Sasuke? Tal vez le vendría bien apoyo de otro superviviente Uchiha.

—No lo sé, ¿Qué podría decirle? —dejó salir un sonoro suspiro mientras veía como él y Naruto pasaban al círculo, el rubio le insultaba, pero el pequeño azabache se mantenía bastante tranquilo, los grititos de las niñas apoyándole no parecían importarle mucho—¿No crees que si yo hubiera estado, hubiera podido hacer algo contra Itachi?

—Obito, él solo pudo contra toda la policía, él hubiera estudiado las habilidades del kamui para enfrentarse a ti, no creo que Sasuke te culpe por no haber estado —contestó viendo como el pequeño Uchiha fácilmente vencía al hijo de su difunto maestro.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero no sé qué podría decirle —sentía que era su deber hablar con el más pequeño, aquello por lo que debía estar pasando era muy difícil. Él ya no tenía familia y nunca fue muy unido a su clan, pero Sasuke había perdido a sus padres, todo lo que conocía y al hermano que tanto quería.

—Cuando llegue el momento, sabrás que decirle.

…

Hablar con Sasuke fue muy complicado. Lo más simple que se le ocurrió fue esperar que el niño saliera de la academia; el menor se le quedó mirando con algo de sorpresa y aunque no expresó nada verbalmente, no se negó a la compañía de Obito. Caminaron hasta la entrada del barrio Uchiha, este seguía sellado por cinta policial, pero no pareció ser un problema para ninguno de los dos. Sasuke se movió por uno de los espacios de las cintas mientras que Obito simplemente la atravesó como si nada gracias al kamui.

Desde que había salido del hospital, el pequeño hermano de Itachi había ido de forma constante allí. Para Obito era la primera vez y lo que sentía al caminar por allí era muy confuso, sentía escalofríos y un extraño sentimiento de culpa. Había acompañado a Sasuke a su antigua casa, nunca trató demasiado con el líder de su clan, pero Mikoto era una historia diferente, ella era tan amable y encantadora, casi como una hermana mayor.

Siguieron caminando por el barrio sin decirse ni una palabra. Pasaron por la casa del mayor, este se preguntaba si estaba bien sentir alivio de no haber estado ahí.

—No quería ser el último —la voz del niño llamó su atención—, al menos estas aquí y sé que los dos podremos hacer algo —Obito abrió su ojo con sorpresa por las palabras tan decididas de Sasuke, no parecía ser el mismo niño que conocía—. Itachi debe pagar por lo que hizo a nuestro clan, a mis padres. Ahora soy débil, pero seré más fuerte y entonces, un día, lo mataré.

Tal vez lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue decirle que no debía pensar en ello, que capturarían a Itachi y que él solo debía preocuparse en tener una vida normal como cualquier otro niño de su edad, debió decirle que podían apoyarse mutuamente como los últimos Uchiha que quedaban. Pero no lo hizo, se limitó a guardar silencio y simplemente apoyar su mano en su hombro, quizás eso le generaría un gran arrepentimiento en un futuro.

Continuara…

¡Hola! Creo que actualicé un poco más rápido de lo habitual, eso es raro en mi (¿?) Espero que les haya gustado, al principio tenía pensado dejar a los Uchiha vivir, pero luego decidí que no, a la verga, esto es necesario. Son libres de comentar o preguntar lo que gusten :D nos leemos


	5. Sentimientos de un shinobi

**Título: Uchiha Obito no Monogatari**

 **Género: Aventura/Romance/Amistad**

 **Subgénero: What if.../ ¿Qué pasaría si...?**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de personajes (no vayan a lloriquear, en la serie se murieron un chingo), uso de OC's**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Arco I**

 **Capitulo 5: Sentimientos de un shinobi**

 _Amegakure_

La noticia sobre la masacre del clan Uchiha tomó por sorpresa no solo al líder de _Akatsuki_ , también a Nagato y Konan así como a Rin. Obito relataba todo lo que Sarutobi le había explicado sobre el incidente, su voz se notaba un poco más seria de lo usual y no era para menos, él pudo ser uno de los tantos cadáveres de esa fría noche.

—Itachi Uchiha será parte del libro bingo de _Akatsuki_ —decretó Yahiko cruzándose de brazos, aun le costaba creer que algo así hubiera sucedido en _Konoha_ ¿Cómo una sola persona habría sido capaz de acabar con un clan tan poderoso? Incluso siendo un miembro del mismo no le parecía muy lógico, era una locura.

—El Hokage estará complacido de saber eso —respondió Obito con voz monótona.

—¿Cómo es posible que alguien hubiera sido capaz de algo tan monstruoso? Acabar con su propio clan… —Konan miró a sus dos amigos y luego al Uchiha con cierto pesar, aquello debía ser difícil de asimilar para él.

Mientras el líder y el Uchiha seguían platicando sobre el incidente y sobre Itachi, Rin no podía evitar mirar al azabache afligida, ¿Qué se suponía que sentía en esos momentos? ¿Miedo? ¿Angustia? Obito pudo haber muerto si no hubiera estado con ella en _Amegakure_ …

— _Así que el Uchiha estuvo muy cerca de la muerte de nuevo_ —aquella voz resonó en su interior haciéndole tensarse un poco.

—No digas eso por favor —pidió la kunoichi casi como suplica, aunque sin llegar a mirar a la imponente bestia que tenía frente a sí. Se fijó en el gran lago que representaba su mente, el lugar en el cual podía encontrarse con el biju que, aunque no la odiaba, aun ansiaba su libertad, pero de algún modo habían logrado desarrollar una mejor relación—, no soportaría que algo le sucediera de nuevo, no podría…

Ambos se fijaron como en el agua se reflejaba una de las memorias de Rin, esa en la cual Obito había sido aplastado por una roca y le había creído muerto por mucho tiempo. La idea de perder a su mejor amigo le aterraba. Con el tiempo, sus sentimientos por el Uchiha habían cambiado casi por completo, si antes ya era importante en su vida, no sabía cómo describir el ahora.

— _Creo que lo subestimas demasiado_ —rompió el silencio que se había formado—. _En todo el tiempo que llevo contigo, no he visto shinobis más fuertes que Obito y Kakashi, claro, eso sin contar al cuarto Hokage._

—No lo subestimo, sé que es muy fuerte —respondió. Ella admiraba el hombre en el cual se había convertido Obito, tan centrado, inteligente y valiente, pero aun quedaba algo de aquel niño sensible que se preocupaba por todos y ayudaba a los ancianos. Sonrió con cierta nostalgia al recordar tales momentos, cuando eran el equipo de Minato.

— _¿Cuándo piensas decirle lo que sientes?_ —preguntó repentinamente la gran tortuga.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo —cerró los ojos un momento antes de suspirar—, Obito ya no debe sentir lo mismo, para él tal vez solo son cosas de niños.

— _Eres una tonta ¿sabes?_ —el insulto sorprendió un poco a la kunoichi, quien de inmediato se giró a mirarle en espera de alguna explicación— _El Uchiha prácticamente babea por ti…_

Rin se fijó en Obito de reojo, él seguía platicando con Yahiko, pero las palabras no llegaban a sus oídos. Ella solo admiraba disimuladamente sus facciones, las cicatrices en su rostro, recuerdos de aquel accidente, era cierto que sus sentimientos ya no se basaban solo en la amistad, pero no quería que las cosas cambiaran. Apretó las manos sobre su regazo y procuró despejar esos pensamientos por el momento, no eran los adecuados para la situación, Obito estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil.

…

Mientras los líderes y los dos miembros de _Konoha_ seguían reunidos platicando sobre la situación de Itachi y el clan Uchiha, en el comedor de la torre se encontraban Sasori y Pakura bebiendo un poco de té mientras observaban la lluvia por la gran ventana. En otras mesas, algunos de los miembros reían y platicaban entre ellos, pero los dos ninjas de _Suna_ se mantenían en silencio gran parte del tiempo, aunque eso no significara que no se dirigieran la palabra en ciertos momentos.

—Es curioso como llueve tan seguido, las aldeas ocultas son realmente diferentes entre ellas —esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que Pakura rompía el silencio.

—La lluvia en _Sunagakure_ no siempre trae cosas buenas.

La mirada del pelirrojo se perdió en el paisaje lluvioso y la kunoichi comprendió que estaba recordando a Komushi. Estiró su mano hasta la de Sasori y la sujetó con suavidad entre sus dedos en un tenue gesto de consuelo. A pesar de los años que habían transcurrido desde entonces, recordar a su amigo solía ser duro para ambos, después de todo, solo era un niño cuando murió en aquella misión de vigilancia en la cual la lluvia desbordó la arena del desierto, creando torrentes que se tragaban todo a su paso, incluido Komushi.

A pesar de que el silencio entre ambos regresó, los dos estaban cómodos así, el silencio parecía ser el mejor lenguaje con el que podían comunicarse. Pronto quedaron ellos solos en el comedor, ya habían terminado su té, pero la lluvia no tenía intenciones de ceder. Pakura lentamente retiró su mano de la de Sasori y se levantó de la silla.

—Iré a tomar un baño, nos veremos en la cena —se despidió con voz átona antes de retirarse del comedor.

Sasori se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y luego le vio salir. Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana por un momento, pensando en si debía quedarse ahí o también debía marcharse. Al final, la segunda opción venció. Tomó las tazas de té vacías y las llevó a la cocina para lavarlas en el fregadero; hecho eso, salió del comedor, apagando la luz y dejando que la poca luz exterior fuera lo único que iluminara.

Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía nada que hacer en esos momentos y no le apetecía ir a su habitación a hacer nada, así que solo camino hasta las escaleras y se dedicó a hacer lo único que no había hecho: explorar la torre. No la conocía en su totalidad, solo había estado en el baño común masculino, el comedor, la cocina, la zona de entrenamiento, el salón de reuniones y su propia habitación, pero aun quedaban pisos de la torre que quería visitar.

Subía las escaleras, mirando hacia afuera de la torre cada vez que pasaba por alguna ventana. A medida que seguía subiendo pisos, todo era más silencioso, la lluvia que caía afuera era el único sonido que llegaba acompañarle. No descubrió nada nuevo tampoco, la mayoría eran habitaciones vacías y otras eran depósitos donde había armas y suministros. Aun así, algo captó su atención en uno de los pisos y fue ver las mariposas de papel revolotear cerca de una de las puertas.

— _¿El jutsu de Konan?_ —pensó un poco extrañado. En ese pasillo había otras puertas, pero esas no tenían vigilancia y al abrirlas solo encontró mas suministros como papeles bomba, kunais y shurikens en cajas.

Se acercó a la última puerta y tomó la perilla para abrirla. Apenas la empujó, las mariposas de papel se agruparon entre sí formando a la kunoichi, o al menos la mitad de esta. Sasori comprendió que se trataba de un clon de papel.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sasori? —cuestionó el clon, bloqueando la vista del interior de la habitación, de modo que el pelirrojo no era capaz de ver la cama en la cual reposaba Shisui Uchiha.

—Simple curiosidad, ¿Qué están ocultando? —preguntó con su natural frialdad.

—¿Acaso el Kazekage te envió a investigar? —insistía la mujer de papel.

—No, lo hago por mi propia cuenta —respondió estoico—¿Qué hay aquí que no quieren que vea?

—No es algo que pueda decir de momento, pero no es nada malo, tú y los demás lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

El marionetista dudó un poco, pero si realmente planeaban revelarlo al resto de la organización, significaba que no era nada de lo que debiera preocuparse. No consideraba a _Akatsuki_ una familia ni nada parecido, pero tanto Yahiko como Nagato y Konan se habían ganado su respeto y podría decir que hasta su lealtad. Decidió solo retirarse y volver abajo, tal vez un baño no le caería mal. El clon de papel volvió a deshacerse en mariposas de papel que siguieron cuidando tanto fuera como dentro de la habitación.

…

 _Konohagakure_

No recordaba haber visitado el cementerio tan seguido. Sentía que no había pasado nada desde que fue a despedirse de Shisui ¿Una semana? ¿Dos tal vez? Sentía que había perdido el manejo del tiempo. Aunque ahora, a pesar de que estaba enfrente de aquel lugar, no se sentía capaz de poner un pie allí ¿realmente deseaba ver una lapida con el nombre de su amiga?

—Nee-chan —Kiba miró a su hermana con extrañes; esta pareció volver en si con su llamado—¿Vamos? Mamá debe estar esperándonos.

—Sí, tienes razón —asintió para seguir caminando hasta llegar a su casa.

Hana avanzó en silencio hasta su habitación donde solo se dejó caer en el suelo, asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo era difícil, se suponía que estaban en una época de paz y ocurría semejante tragedia ¿Qué rayos había pasado por la mente de Itachi para acabar haciendo tal monstruosidad?

—Izumi… —sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, ya no podía seguir postergando su dolor. Su mejor amiga estaba muerta y lo más triste era pensar que lo había hecho a manos de quien amaba ¿Cuántas veces no bromeó con ella sobre sus sentimientos por Itachi? ¿Cuántas veces no le sugirió a Izumi que le hablara sobre ellos? ¿Para qué? ¿De qué hubiera servido eso?

Kiba apenas podía escuchar el llanto de su hermana, algo que le preocupaba mucho. Llevaba días viéndola tan afligida y algo evasiva. Miró a Akamaru un momento, como si esperase que el cachorro le diera alguna respuesta, aunque era obvio que no la recibiría de él.

—Kiba —la voz de su madre le hizo tensarse un poco—. Ven, deja a tu hermana sola un rato.

—¿Qué le sucede, mamá? —Preguntó mientras se alejaba de la puerta para ir con su madre.

—¿Haz escuchado alguna noticia en la academia? —respondió Tsume con otra pregunta. Kiba le miró confundido antes de meditar un poco, en realidad, no solía prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor por estar jugando o haciendo travesuras, pero cierto rumor llegó incluso a sus oídos los últimos días.

—Escuché sobre .lo que pasó en el clan Uchiha —contestó vagamente—, y que fue uno de sus miembros quien lo hizo.

—Sí, eso fue lo que sucedió —la mujer dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos—¿Recuerdas a Izumi y a Shisui? —El niño asintió con la cabeza como respuesta—Ellos eran miembros del clan Uchiha. Ellos y todo su clan perecieron a manos de Itachi Uchiha.

El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Aun cuando sus memorias sobre ellos eran algo vagas, sabía que se relacionaban mucho con su hermana, eran sus amigos. Ahora podía entender un poco del porque Hana estaba así y no la culpaba. Por supuesto que Tsume tampoco pretendía aclarar que la muerte de Shisui se había dado en otras circunstancias.

—Itachi ahora es un criminal muy peligroso, acabar con un clan tan poderoso y hábil como lo eran los Uchiha es algo de temer Kiba —Tsume relajó su expresión un poco antes de palmear la cabeza de su hijo con algo de rudeza, provocando que el menor soltara un leve quejido—. Un día, tendrás tu propio equipo, con compañeros que apreciaras mucho y sé que no querrás que algo malo les suceda. Dale algo de tiempo a tu hermana ¿de acuerdo? Ella es muy fuerte, estará bien, es una Inuzuka después de todo.

Su madre se retiró a la cocina para encargarse de la cena. El pequeño castaño miró hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, ¿su hermana sería capaz de recuperarse realmente? Aquello sonaba terrible y doloroso. Recordaba haber visto a su hermana bastante feliz con los tres Uchiha en una casa de té y dangos, para ella también todo quedaría solo como un recuerdo.

…

 _Amegakure_

Desde que había vuelto de _Konoha_ sentía el estomago pesado, ni siquiera sintió ganas de ir a cenar con el resto. Luego de la reunión, decidió quedarse en su habitación contemplando el techo como si de algo muy interesante se tratara, aunque si era sincero, no podía dejar de pensar en su clan.

— _Obito, ¿no piensas unirte a la policía militar?_ — _Preguntó Fugaku al verle regresar de una de sus misiones. El menor detuvo su andar para verle, no quería ser grosero, pero el líder del clan debería conocer bien esa respuesta._

— _Estoy bien realizando misiones para el Hokage_ — _contestó desviando ligeramente la mirada_ — _. Escuché que Itachi finalmente despertó su sharingan, felicidades por eso…_ — _cambiar de tema de esa forma podía llegar a irritar al mayor, pero no quería arriesgarse a una confrontación directa._

— _Es mi hijo después de todo_ — _contestó a pesar de que no estaba a gusto con el cambio_ — _. Obito_ — _le llamó al notar que pretendía seguir su camino_ — _, deberías reconsiderar lo de unirte a la policía militar, tus habilidades le vendrían muy bien y es mejor que ser el guardaespaldas de la jinchuuriki._

— _Lo pensaré…_

Abrió su ojo y volvió a mirar el techo. Esa conversación se había manifestado como si no hubiese ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, pero en realidad ya habían pasado ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años? No importaba, pero no le había gustado la forma en la que Fugaku se lo había dicho, sonaba más a una obligación que una invitación o una sugerencia. Era irónico, por mucho tiempo su clan le trató como un fracasado y lo rechazaron desde que era muy pequeño, pero luego de su regreso de la muerte, muchos decían estar " _orgullosos_ " de su valentía y estaban interesados en sus nuevos poderes.

— _Están muy interesados en tu kamui, pero también esperan que recuperes el ojo que le diste a Kakashi_ — _esta vez era Shisui quien se manifestaba en uno de sus recuerdos. Él si era un verdadero prodigio, mucho más impresionante y talentoso de lo que él pudo ser a su edad_. _Obito frunció el ceño con indignación al escuchar eso_ — _. Fugaku-san parece muy molesto con eso, él dice que fue tu decisión y deben respetarla. Yo pienso igual._

— _Antes, nadie en este clan me tomaba en serio y ahora piensan que el kamui le pertenece al clan Uchiha._

No podía evitar pensar que se sentía muy incomodo con su propio clan. Asistía a las reuniones sin sentir mucho interés en lo que decían, solo se sentaba al fondo junto a Shisui y los demás menores de edad que debían asistir hasta que simplemente llegó un punto en el que dejó de hacerlo, ya fuese por las misiones o por cualquier excusa que pudiese inventarse.

— _Así que el Hokage te ordenó formar parte de Akatsuki. Que sea un Uchiha quien represente a Konoha podría ser un modo de apaciguar el descontento del clan_ — _Fugaku parecía complacido de saberlo, aunque sabía bien que el anteponer la aldea por sobre el clan no le gustaba a ninguno de los Uchiha._

— _Sí, a los Uchiha aun nos toman en cuenta en situaciones importantes, debería decirle eso a los demás._ — _respondió sin mayores ánimos de mantener esa conversación._

— _Sería bueno si también reportas tus misiones en las reuniones, lo que aprendas en Akatsuki._

— _Akatsuki busca la paz, no la guerra ¿los Uchiha también buscan eso?_

Desde esa discusión llegó a sentirse incluso más incomodo, pero al menos ya no pasaba tanto tiempo dentro del barrio Uchiha. Los pocos Uchiha con los que pudo llegar a llevarse bien fueron los más jóvenes del clan y aun así no podía decir que era muy cercano a ellos. Pero aun con lo complicada que era su relación con ellos, no esperaba que todos murieran de una forma tan cruel y repentina, no era justo, ¿Itachi realmente los odiaba? Siempre le pareció un chico muy tranquilo y demasiado listo, ¿Qué pasaba realmente por la mente del joven prodigio?

—¿Obito? —Rin tocó la puerta esperando que el Uchiha siguiera despierto; que no hubiera bajado a cenar le preocupó mucho.

—Pasa —respondió casi de inmediato mientras se sentaba en la cama. La castaña entró a la habitación trayendo consigo un bote con ramen instantáneo.

—Me extraño que no bajaras a cenar así que te traje algo. —comentó entregándole el bote y los palillos al azabache.

—Gracias —sonrió un poco enternecido aunque no quería preocuparla. Agradeció la comida y comenzó a comer de aquellos fideos, estaban tibios lo cual agradecía mucho.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Tal vez era una pregunta absurda, pero era la mejor forma de saber que podía estar pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

—Sí, lo siento, no quería preocuparte —contestó antes de dejar salir un largo y pesado suspiro—. Es solo que no esperaba que algo como eso sucediera, incluso cuando mi relación con mi clan no era la mejor, no esperaba algo semejante…

Obito siguió comiendo mientras que su compañera solo le miraba afligida, ninguno esperaba algo así por supuesto. No sabía que debía decirle, quizás todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era algo de apoyo.

—Rin no estoy preocupado por mi ni por lo que me pudo haber pasado —aclaró al notar la mirada de la kunoichi—. Solo no dejaba de pensar en todo y a decir verdad, creo que es Sasuke quien me preocupa, él es solo un niño y ha perdido todo lo que amaba y conocía, pero yo no supe que decirle cuando estuve con él —dejó el bote de ramen medio vacío sobre la mesita de noche y meditó un poco, recordando su encuentro con el niño y su ultimo paseo por el barrio Uchiha antes de que fuese demolido.

—Él aun es un niño, y a diferencia de nosotros, no está viviendo una guerra —comentó recostándose un poco del azabache; este apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella y se permitió sujetar su mano con suavidad—¿Cómo estaba cuando estuviste en la aldea?

—Ya no estaba en el hospital, había vuelto a la academia y temo que el camino que pretende elegir es el de la venganza —respondió mirando algún punto del suelo de la habitación—¿Qué puedo hacer por él? ¿Cómo puedo apoyarlo? Ni siquiera supe que decirle, lo único que pude hacer fue escuchar.

—Escuchar es una buena forma de entender a alguien. No te presiones Obito, sé que podrás hacer más por él de lo que imaginas.

…

Itachi caminaba en silencio, siguiendo a Juzo hacia el destino de la misión que les asignaron en el país del pasto. A pesar de su expresión fría, por su mente no dejaban de pasar recuerdos sobre la vida que destruyó y había dejado atrás con tal de proteger la paz de su amada aldea y por sobre todo, con tal de proteger a Sasuke.

Aun así, por ahora debía enfocarse en su nueva labor que era vigilar aquella organización a la cual se había unido apenas abandonó _Konoha_. Sus miembros trabajaban en parejas, usando aquellas batas negras con nubes rojas y por ahora se dedicaban a cumplir toda clase de misiones despiadadas para ganar dinero, ¿Qué planeaban esos gemelos usando criminales tan peligrosos?

—Prepárate Itachi. —dijo Juzo viendo su objetivo acercarse.

¿Cuál era el verdadero propósito de _Tsuki no me_?

Continuará…


	6. Un presente distinto o exactamente igual

**Título: Uchiha Obito no Monogatari**

 **Género: Aventura/Romance/Amistad**

 **Subgénero: What if.../ ¿Qué pasaría si...?**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de personajes (no vayan a lloriquear, en la serie se murieron un chingo), uso de OC's**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Arco I**

 **Capitulo 6: ¿Un presente distinto o exactamente igual?**

 _Amegakure_

Cuando Shisui Uchiha finalmente despertó se encontraba bastante débil, pero eso no le impidió hablar por largo rato con Obito. No tuvo reparos en contarle todo lo que había sucedido la noche que le encontraron flotando en las aguas del río Nakano y todos los acontecimientos que tuvieron que ver con ello: El golpe de estado que planeaban los Uchiha, el robo de su ojo a manos de Danzo y su decisión de legar su misión a Itachi. El mayor no podía estar más sorprendido por aquello, a pesar de tener algunas respuestas, seguía habiendo más dudas en su mente.

Claro que para Shisui también fue muy duro saber que su clan había sido exterminado a manos de su mejor amigo. La información que ambos tenían generaba algunas dudas en cuanto a la decisión que había tomado Itachi, pero decidieron mantenerlo entre ellos hasta que estuvieran seguros de un todo para poder hablarlo. Su conversación solo había generado dos conclusiones: la primera, Danzo no era una persona de fiar si había robado el ojo de Shisui, y la segunda, para los altos mandos de _Konoha_ era mejor que siguieran creyendo la muerte del Uchiha más joven.

Shisui permaneció en _Amegakure_ y fue presentado por _Akatsuki_ como un miembro nuevo con una identidad diferente, un hombre que fue rescatado en el país del pasto por Obito y Rin. Él no era un Uchiha para los demás, era simplemente Shisui. Con el tiempo, fue capaz de agudizar sus sentidos restantes para poder desplazarse por la torre y luego por la aldea de la lluvia sin necesidad de ayuda, incluso podía practicar taijutsu y ninjutsu de nuevo, la ausencia de sus ojos no representaba una total desventaja.

…

 _Konohagakure_

Las ocasiones que volvían a la aldea ya sea para descansar o para realizar misiones propias de _Konoha_ , Obito procuraba ver como progresaba Sasuke en varios aspectos de su vida como la academia ninja o su salud emocional. A simple vista, todo lo sucedido no había repercutido demasiado en él, sus notas seguían siendo las mejores y seguía siendo el mejor de su clase, la única queja de Iruka podía ser su poca sociabilidad y sus riñas con Naruto.

—No tienes que seguir viniendo a verme, Obito —dijo el menor de los Uchiha sin siquiera mirarle—. El Hokage ya me ayuda con el dinero, estoy bien viviendo aquí, ya no tienes que seguir preocupándote.

—Es normal que lo haga, no quiero que pienses que estas solo, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites…

—Estoy bien —le cortó—, no tienes que hacerlo. Es verdad que ambos somos los últimos Uchiha que quedamos, pero no tienes que obligarte a hacer esto, no eres mi hermano ni mi padre, apenas nos conocíamos.

—Sasuke no deberías decir eso, es cierto que no somos familia directamente, pero…

—Lo he pensado mucho y soy yo quien tiene que acabar con él —volvió a interrumpirle, esta vez con mucha más seriedad que antes—. Yo lo mataré, tome esa decisión y no quiero que intervengas en esto.

Era cierto que Sasuke no parecía haber cambiado mucho a simple vista, pero eso no era cierto y Obito lo sabía bien. Le preocupaba mucho notar como pretendía aislarse tras adquirir aquella nueva ambición. Si antes le costaba relacionarse con el menor, luego de eso había resultado casi imposible y aunque no quería, se estaba rindiendo en cuanto a tratarle y apoyarle.

—Yo creo que haces mucho por él, eres como su padre o su hermano, incluso cuando no es tu responsabilidad —comentó Asuma en una de esas ocasiones que iba con sus antiguos compañeros a una casa de té y dangos.

—Pero no lo soy, él mismo lo dijo y es cierto, realmente no hay nada que nos conecte más que nuestro clan y eso ya no existe —dejó salir un pesado suspiro antes de llevarse uno de los dangos a la boca.

—Ya han pasado casi dos años desde entonces —murmuró Kurenai, mirando su taza de té y luego al Uchiha—¿Tú como te sientes al respecto? Es claro que Sasuke no pretende dejar las cosas así, aunque solo es un niño, tal vez con el tiempo decida dejarlo ir.

—No lo sé, ya no pienso tanto en ello, solo busco pistas sobre Itachi por todas partes y no encuentro nada —otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, se sentía exhausto a pesar de todo, aunque también seguía muy inquieto a pesar de no comprender bien porque, ya había avanzado mucho el tiempo.

—No deberías cargar con todo tú solo —dijo Rin mirándole con preocupación—, usar el kamui para moverte por distancias muy largas te está agotando mucho.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Una misión es una misión, Yahiko y el viejo confían en que pueda hacer esto. —no quería mentir, pero no podía decirles las razones por las que realmente lo buscaba, no podía decir que en realidad necesitaba aclarar sus dudas.

Asuma estaba por decir algo cuando gritos provenientes del exterior captaron la atención de los cuatro jounin. Estos se miraron entre si antes de levantarse de sus asientos y salir a ver cuál era el alboroto que se estaba dando. Apenas pudieron ver al niño rubio con _googles_ en su cabeza, el cual escapaba de algunos vendedores que le perseguían iracundos.

—Naruto si que tiene mucha energía —dijo Gai, quien apenas llegaba a reunirse con los demás.

—Es un niño después de todo, es natural —trató de justificar Rin, no culpaba al hijo de su maestro por tratar de llamar la atención, no podía verlo mucho en realidad, pero todos lo conocían, no como el hijo del Cuarto, sino como el niño que albergaba al terrible zorro demonio y por ello era constantemente rechazado y aislado, solo por ser un jinchuuriki.

—Es esa peste de nuevo, siempre tiene que causar problemas —se escuchó a una mujer murmurar a otra que le acompañaba.

—El Hokage ya debió haberlo echado de la aldea desde hace mucho —respondió la otra.

Rin quiso ir detrás de él, Naruto debía ser bastante consiente de todo lo que los aldeanos decían, ella quería demostrarle que no todos pensaban eso de él, ella quería hacerle ver que eran parecidos y que eso no era malo, pero el hijo de Minato y Kushina ni siquiera era consciente de que el rechazo de todos se debía al Kyuubi encerrado en su interior.

—Rin —el Uchiha le sacó de su ensimismamiento, no solo por su voz sino también por su tacto en su hombro. Su mirada era muy legible para ella, no debían involucrarse por mucho que quisiera, al menos no del modo que pretendían; no podían hablarle de sus padres, ni de su naturaleza como jinchuuriki y por eso ya no tenían otros motivos que no hicieran sospechosa o rara su cercanía.

—¿Crees que sería igual si la gente supiera que yo…?

—Rin —le interrumpió y negó con la cabeza—, no pienses en eso.

Ambos regresaron junto a Kurenai, Asuma y Gai al interior de la casa de té. El tema pasó a un segundo plano con facilidad, ahora solo comentaban como Kakashi se había retirado de ANBU y había comenzado a ser instructor de gennin. Tal vez se encontraba con su nuevo equipo en esos momentos.

…

Saber que Gai ya estaba a cargo de su propio equipo de gennin había sorprendido un poco tanto a Obito como a Rin. Les daba curiosidad si aquellos chicos serían capaces de soportar el intenso comportamiento de aquel hombre. Claro que por el momento el Uchiha solo le discutía a Kakashi sobre cómo había reprobado a su equipo y los había devuelto a la academia. Mientras lo hacía, las dos kunoichis junto a Asuma les miraban bastante entretenidos, por no decir divertidos.

—Liderar un equipo suena bastante emocionante —dijo Rin sonriendo un poco interesada en la idea—, si no me gustara tanto ser pertenecer a _Akatsuki_ , no habría dudado en postularme para ser jounin de un equipo.

— _Akatsuki_ suena muy emocionante también, creo que ya no hay país que no conozca sus nombres —comentó Asuma mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en un cenicero.

—Aun así no es una organización muy grande, pero tenemos compañeros muy fuertes. Obito también se ha vuelto popular, casi tanto como Kakashi. —agregó la castaña mirando de reojo a los nombrados, quienes seguían bastante adentrados en su conversación-discusión. No se resistió a sonreír enternecida, era como volver en el tiempo a cuando solo eran unos niños—¿Y cómo esta ella? —decidió cambiar el tema.

—Más tranquila, suele quedarse más en mi casa que en la mansión Hyuga —respondió Kurenai—, aunque sé que sigue muy triste por lo que sucedió.

—Y no es para menos, los Hyuga se toman todo demasiado en serio al parecer —dijo Asuma haciendo una leve mueca de disgusto.

—Siento que Obito podría ser el más indicado para hablar con ella —murmuró Nohara, recordando los problemas que había tenido su mejor amigo con su clan desde que era un niño, era bastante similar.

—Ella es muy tímida como para abrirse con otros, pero no dudo que él podría entenderla mejor que nadie —Yuhi dejó salir un suave suspiro, no entendía porque todo debía ser tan complicado para una niña.

…

Entre misiones tanto para la aldea como para _Akatsuki_ , el tiempo había transcurrido demasiado rápido para Obito y Rin. El primero aun procuraba estar al pendiente de Sasuke, incluso cuando este no deseaba que se involucrara en sus decisiones y lo único que pedía era que no rayara la imagen de su clan.

Aunque el chico se mostrara orgulloso, con los años pasados se había dado cuenta que las personas de la aldea no parecían muy desagradados con la casi extinción de los Uchiha, tal vez por la mala reputación que habían ganado tras el ataque del Kyuubi de hacía doce años. A diferencia del menor, él no solía pasar tanto tiempo en la aldea como para notarlo demasiado.

Pero Sasuke no era lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos, Naruto también lo hacía. Siempre que estaba en _Konoha_ , presenciaba sus incontables travesuras y se hacía aun más evidente el desprecio por parte de los habitantes de la aldea. Era desagradable aquella situación, también sentía mucha frustración, pero todo fue de algún modo peor cuando se enteró lo hecho por Mizuki en contra del Uzumaki, al menos Iruka había dejado el rencor al Kyuubi a un lado con tal de protegerle y tratarle como a un ser humano.

—Oh no pongas esa cara —escuchó decir a Rin mientras caminaban por la aldea—, lo bueno es que él fue encerrado y que Naruto está bien, además que pudo graduarse de la academia por lo que pude oír.

—No estaba pensando en eso —trató de mentir a pesar de que no tenía caso hacerlo con Rin—, es solo que si pudiéramos decirle la verdad, tal vez todo sería más fácil.

—El Tercero decidió esto con el único fin de protegerlo, si se supiera que es el hijo de Minato-sensei, quien sabe qué cantidad de bandidos habrían tratado de hacerle daño.

—Aun así, los aldeanos son muy crueles con él, ¿no crees que es injusto?

—Yo más que nadie lo entiendo y lo sabes. —Nohara desvió un poco la mirada, recordando la mirada de algunos compañeros de su misma aldea verle con cierto repudio, no todos sabían que ella era una jinchuuriki, pero la mayoría de los que sí, no lo tomaban como algo muy bueno, aun creían que _Kirigakure_ podría manipularle para atacar la aldea; quizás por eso prefería estar en _Amegakure_ , ahí el único que sabía sobre el biju en su interior era Obito y él sería capaz de cortarse la lengua antes que ofenderla por eso.

—Lo lamento —habló luego de un breve silencio—, no quería que pensaras en eso…

—Descuida —negó sonriéndole—¿Vamos a comer algo?

—Claro, yo invito.

Ambos decidieron ir al _Ichiraku_ a cenar, y mientras se dirigían allí, Rin comentó lo curioso que le parecía que Kakashi fuera el líder del equipo que tendría tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke. A Obito no le parecía muy agradable esa idea, sabía bien que Hatake no había aprobado a ninguno de sus anteriores equipos y eso lo hacía un jounin más temible que cuando estaba en ANBU.

—Que bueno verlos, Obito-san, Rin-san —saludó Iruka en cuanto entraron al pequeño establecimiento de ramen. El maestro de academia no estaba solo, Naruto se encontraba a un lado suyo terminando su primer plato de ramen de la noche.

—¿Son amigos suyos, Iruka-sensei? —Preguntó el rubio, mirando a ambos jounin con curiosidad.

—Son compañeros de la aldea, Naruto. Obito y Rin, ambos son miembros de una organización muy importante y por eso no están mucho tiempo en _Konoha_ —explicaba el moreno, avergonzando ligeramente a los recién llegados que tomaron asiento y pidieron al viejo Teuchi dos platos de ramen.

—¡Genial! ¿Y qué hacen en esa organización? ¡Ah! Por cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki-dattebayo! —se presentó sonriente. Ambos se miraron un poco sorprendidos ante la muletilla que usaba, no había duda que ese chiquillo era hijo de Kushina.

—Es un placer, Naruto —sonrió Rin con dulzura—. Pues, es un poco difícil de explicar, pero es una organización que busca la unión de todas las aldeas shinobi —explicó lo más simple que pudo, sorprendiendo ligeramente al menor—¿Eres estudiante de la academia?

—De hecho acabo de graduarme como gennin y voy a ser el mejor ninja de toda la aldea, incluso mejor que el viejo y por eso tendrán que nombrarme Hokage.

—Así que quieres ser Hokage —Obito no se resistió a sonreír un poco—, es bueno saber que hay algo de competencia por el puesto.

—¿También quieres ser Hokage? No había conocido a otra persona que quisiera serlo —murmuró antes de sonreír con emoción—. Eso nos hace rivales entonces.

Los tres adultos dejaron salir una pequeña risita, no de burla, sino porque era bastante encantador. Para Rin, el rubio no podía ser más parecido a Obito cuando era un niño, eso le causaba mucha ternura; y para el Uchiha, también era como ver a su yo más joven.

Aquella cena fue bastante agradable, no habían necesitado ninguna excusa extraña para conocer directamente al hijo de Minato y Kushina, era algo que se había dado de forma tan natural que parecía increíble. Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos se despidieron del menor e Iruka para tomar su camino; Naruto no podía estar más emocionado de conocer a dos adultos tan agradables, para él eran como su maestro, no le trataban como un estorbo o una plaga, sino como un joven ninja con sueños y aspiraciones.

…

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa —Rin detuvo su andar una vez estuvieron frente a su casa—, no tenías que molestarte.

—No fue una molestia, ya es algo tarde y no quería que te fueras sola —respondió desviando ligeramente la mirada—. Que descanses, nos veremos después.

—Buenas noches, Obito. —se despidió antes de acercarse y tras una breve inclinación, besó sus labios con suavidad. El Uchiha se quedó estático sintiendo que su rostro lentamente se tornaba de color rojo, siendo incapaz de decir algo y solo verle entrar al edificio para subir a su departamento.

Aquel gesto tan dulce le hizo darse cuenta de cómo su relación había evolucionado. Luego de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos, finalmente pasaron un punto en el cual su relación ya no era solo amistad. Llevó su mano a sus labios, pensando en la cantidad de veces que se habían tomado de la mano o se habían abrazado, un beso no debería de sorprenderle.

Él la amaba y Rin le correspondía.

A pesar de mantener esos pensamientos felices en su mente, cuando fue a dormir esa noche, su cerebro pareció dejar todas esas sensaciones y emociones en un segundo plano. Esa noche, Obito durmió más inquieto que nunca, no soñando con la mujer de largo cabello castaño sino con la niña de corta cabellera que había prometido vigilarle y ayudarle. Pero no era un ambiente agradable, todo estaba cubierto de sangre y decenas de cadáveres colgaban a su alrededor.

Obito, adulto, se manifestó en su propio sueño, observando todo sin comprender que sucedía, sabía cuál era ese día, pero lo que ocurría no tenía nada que ver con los recuerdos que poseía. Distinguió a Kakashi, joven e inconsciente, recostado en aquel lago de sangre mientras una versión joven de si mismo se acercaba temeroso al cadáver de su amada.

— _¿Rin…?_ —sintió un nudo en el pecho al verla en esa estado. Aquel insoportable dolor hacía mella en su corazón y en su ojo, apenas siendo capaz de ver como su versión joven le atravesaba como a un fantasma, no estaba seguro si usaba el kamui o si simplemente no podía verle— _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Esto no fue lo que pasó!_

— _Yo…_ —el joven Obito miraba atónito el cuerpo de Rin, dándole igual si estaba cubierto por la sangre de sus enemigos, los que orillaron a que la kunoichi se quitara la vida. El Obito adulto desapareció y ahora miraba a través del niño que solía ser— _estoy en el infierno…_

Obito despertó al tiempo que se incorporaba espantado por aquella pesadilla. Llevó una mano a su ojo, sentía como si este le punzara y su corazón latía con fiereza. Notó que estaba sudando y lo primero que pudo ver cuando retiró su mano, fue el reloj a un lado en el suelo que indicaba que apenas eran las dos y treinta de la madrugada. Miró a su alrededor, notando que se trataba de su departamento, estaba en casa, en su hogar. Su respiración poco a poco volvió a la normalidad así como su corazón.

—Solo fue una pesadilla… —murmuró aliviado, sin aliento aun. Se dejó caer sobre el futón nuevamente, se sentía exhausto, necesitaba volver a dormir.

—Veo que aun sigues consumiendo comida humana, no entiendo porque si no la necesitas. Espera ¿eso significa que también haces popó?

Al escuchar la voz intrusa, tomó el kunai que mantenía cerca en el suelo para defenderse, pero entonces comprendió que solo había un ser que hablaba de esa clase de cosas.

—¿Guruguru…? —Preguntó sin poder creer que se trataba de aquel ser que le acompañó en su tiempo cautivo tras su presunta muerte—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo es que lograste…? Si se dan cuenta que pasaste la barrera de la aldea podrían…

—No se darán cuenta, me muevo bajo tierra ¿recuerdas? —Respondió despreocupadamente—Quería verte. Haz crecido mucho, apuesto a que te has convertido en un ninja muy fuerte.

Aunque no tenía idea de que decir, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de verle luego de tantos años, pues era cierto que le había tomado cierto cariño a Tobi. Él le había ayudado a fortalecerse y a poder huir para salvar a sus amigos. Su presencia le hizo olvidar aquella terrible pesadilla y aunque su visita fue muy corta, había sido agradable, además que le había confirmado algo que le preocupó por un largo tiempo: Madara.

Él ya no estaba vivo.

—Volveré a visitarte pronto Obito. Procura tener mucho cuidado, cosas peligrosas pueden suceder —dicho esto, desapareció por la ventana de un salto, solo para hundirse una vez estuvo en la tierra, después de todo, el Uchiha vivía en un quinto piso.

No comprendió del todo a que vino aquello, pero tras murmurar un vago " _adiós_ ", volvió a tumbarse en su futón, sintiendo los parpados pesados por el cansancio. Necesitaba dormir y por eso le aliviaba que la visita no hubiera sido larga. En cuanto a su advertencia, no sabía que pensar a esas horas de la noche, no creía que su cerebro pudiera indagar mucho y pronto acabó por quedarse dormido, esta vez sin crueles pesadillas, sin recuerdos de la vida que no ocurrió.

…

Kakashi y Obito platicaban un rato mientras bebían una soda. En realidad, el primero solo hacía algo de tiempo antes de ir a conocer a su equipo de forma oficial. Ya sabía bastante de ellos luego de su visita por sus hogares a petición del Tercero. Usar al Uchiha como una excusa no era algo que tuviera planeado, simplemente se lo había topado en el camino y, considerando el poco tiempo que este solía pasar en la aldea, decidió que podían conversar un rato.

—Por favor Kakashi, no los repruebes, al menos no seas tan obstinado —insistía el azabache, sabía bien de la reputación del peli plata con sus equipos.

—No pienso tener ninguna preferencia, eso ya dependerá de ellos —se encogió de hombros como si le restara importancia.

—Tú siempre tienes que exagerar demasiado las cosas —dejo salir un pesado suspiro—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí para empezar? —preguntó mirando la roca con los nombres de los héroes de la última guerra.

—Solo me dio un poco de nostalgia, ya sabes, recordar cuando estabas muerto —bromeó y logró que su compañero riera brevemente.

—Kakashi… —las imágenes de aquella pesadilla aparecieron en su mente como en una especie de flash. Había estado pensando en aquello los últimos días, la visita de Tobi incluso le había parecido mucha casualidad después de analizarlo bien—¿Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¿Y si hubiera llegado tarde otra vez? —su voz se notaba apagada y su mirada se perdió en algún punto de aquella piedra.

—Llegaste y es lo que importa. No podemos cambiar el pasado ¿cierto? —contestó mirándole ligeramente preocupado por su actitud, él no solía ser así.

 _No podemos cambiar el pasado._

Aquella frase le dejó pensando un rato, eso era un hecho, no había modo de cambiarlo. Decidió despedirse de Kakashi por el momento, tenía un par de cosas que hacer y sabía que Hatake debía ir a reunirse ya con su equipo. Por supuesto que antes de hacerlo, este mantuvo una breve charla con su antiguo subordinado del ANBU, Tenzou.

…

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! —Exclamaba enérgicamente el rubio pidiendo el turno—Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Me gusta el ramen instantáneo. Mi favorito es el ramen de Ichiraku al que Iruka-sensei me invitó. Detesto tener que esperar tres minutos a que esté listo. Cuando crezca, quiero superar a los Hokage para que todos los aldeanos me respeten y reconozcan.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha —habló el azabache una vez Naruto finalizó con su presentación—. Detesto un montón de cosas y no me gusta nada. No tengo sueños, pero tengo una ambición: Restauraré mi clan y mataré a cierto hombre.

—Soy Sakura Haruno —comenzó la única chica del grupo luego de un breve silencio por lo dicho por el azabache—. Lo que me gusta, es decir, el que me gusta es… —su mirada se posó en Sasuke al decir aquello—¿Quieren que diga mi fantasía? —la vergüenza le impedía hablar con claridad, solo dejaba salir pequeños grititos de emoción y ahí quedó su presentación.

Kakashi no podía evitar pensar lo distintos que podían llegar a ser, no estaba muy seguro de que pudieran trabajar como un equipo, además que sinceramente no le agradaban mucho, pero pretendía tenerle un poco mas de fe a ese equipo, tenía un buen presentimiento esta vez.

Continuara…


	7. Problemas de otras aldeas

**Título: Uchiha Obito no Monogatari**

 **Género: Aventura/Romance/Amistad**

 **Subgénero: What if.../ ¿Qué pasaría si...?**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de personajes (no vayan a lloriquear, en la serie se murieron un chingo), uso de OC's**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Arco I**

 **Capítulo 7: Problemas de otras aldeas**

 _Iwagakure_

La aldea oculta entre las rocas estaba pasando por un momento bastante grave. Nadie se imaginó que uno de los mejores usuarios del elemento explosivo se volvería contra su aldea de aquel modo y en su huída dejaría una serie de desastres generado por múltiples explosiones. Había muchas personas heridas así como lugares destruidos. Se había enviado escuadrones de búsqueda tras el fugitivo, pero al Tsuchikage en esos momentos le preocupaba principalmente la reconstrucción de la aldea y la atención a sus habitantes, si alguna aldea enemiga se enteraba, corrían el riesgo de ser atacados.

—Anciano ¿Cuándo enviaras otro equipo de búsqueda? Ya ha pasado una semana y no hay señales del traidor de Gari, h'n. —Se quejaba Deidara por enésima vez en la oficina de Oonoki, ya estaba harto de no poder hacer nada porque su maestro se lo impedía.

—Suficiente Deidara, en este momento lo importante es la seguridad y reconstrucción de la aldea —respondió cansado de la insistencia del rubio—, me ocuparé yo mismo de Gari después.

—¿Cuándo tu espalda ya no te deje ni pararte? Yo puedo ir a buscarlo, ¡Asígname a un equipo de búsqueda!

—¡He dicho que no! Ahora mejor ve a ayudar o a hacer algo útil. Estoy muy ocupado en este momento, las reconstrucciones le costaran mucho a la aldea.

Deidara bufó con molestia y estuvo por salir de la oficina cuando algo llamó su atención en el cesto de basura. Era un pergamino con el símbolo de una nube roja, sabía bien lo que simbolizaba así que lo tomó sin que el anciano lo notara y salió pronto de la oficina.

Aquel pergamino era una invitación por parte de la organización que cada día tomaba más fama: _Akatsuki_ , y este solicitaba al Tsuchikage que la aldea de _Iwagakure_ se aliara con ellos, que un par de sus ninjas asistieran con aquel pergamino bastaba para que pudieran entrar a _Amegakure._ Guardó el rollo en su riñonera y decidió por el momento dirigirse al hospital.

…

—¿ _Akatsuki_? ¿Acaso estas demente? —Cuestionó Kurotsuchi bastante alterada—Si sales de la aldea te tacharan de renegado también.

—Ya tomé mi decisión, si el anciano no piensa hacer nada, yo sí, h'n —sentenció cruzándose de brazos. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí, dudosos, sabían que cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza no había ser en la tierra que se la quitara.

—Pero es muy arriesgado, las salidas de la aldea deben estar bajo estricta vigilancia —dijo esta vez Yuriko. Ella junto a su gemela habían sido víctimas de las explosiones provocadas por Gari; ahora reposaba en una cama de hospital aunque no había obtenido heridas muy severas—¿Cómo se supone que salgas?

—Ya me las ingeniare, solo quiero que me ayuden con el viejo cuando me haya ido, es todo, no quiero quedar como un renegado cuando lo que busco es hacer justicia, h'n.

—No tiene caso que digamos que no, ¿cierto? —la azabache resopló un poco—¿Si sabes que es un viaje muy largo? Y que vayas tú solo a pedir ayuda a un grupo de desconocidos sigue siendo absurdo ¿Y si se niegan?

—Es como si no supieras nada sobre ellos, Kurotsuchi. —Se quejó frunciendo un poco el ceño—Los mantendré informados de todo, no tengo nada que perder en realidad.

—¿Y si Oonoki-sama te descubre? —Preguntó Akemi temerosa.

—Ni siquiera porque seas su alumno favorito te salvaras de la regañina de tu vida —dijo Kenji dejando salir una leve risa.

—Él no se dará cuenta, h'n.

…

Esa noche, Deidara preparó sus cosas para su viaje en una pequeña mochila. El joven chuunin estaba un poco nervioso por lo que haría, aunque procuraba no demostrarlo. Se aseguró de guardar bien el pergamino, ahora solo debía esperar que fuera lo suficientemente tarde para ejecutar su plan, por lo que mientras tanto, decidió volver al hospital para hablar un poco con la gemela Nagura.

Se suponía que ella debía estar en su habitación, pero decidió salir un rato al pequeño jardín de rehabilitación para sentir un poco de brisa nocturna y contemplar la luna.

—Akemi y Akatsuchi están muy preocupados con lo que harás, es una locura —dijo ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del rubio—, pero no te haré cambiar de parecer, sé que ya se te metió en la cabeza totalmente.

—Por ese idiota tú y Eriko están aquí, sin contar como quedó tu casa —contestó haciendo una mueca de molestia—. Además, hubo tantos heridos que Akemi casi se desmaya por tantos turnos en el hospital, y todos debemos trabajar reparando casas en lugar de buscar a ese…

—Deidara —le cortó antes de que dijera algo fuera de tono—¿Estas completamente seguro? —Preguntó mirándole con total seriedad.

El rubio abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa al fijarse no solo en la seriedad, sino también en la preocupación que se notaba en aquellos orbes avellana. Asintió con la cabeza como respuesta, él se sentía muy seguro de su decisión, había investigado lo suficiente sobre aquella organización como para saber que le ayudarían con respecto a Gari.

—Mejórate pronto Yuriko, h'n —dijo antes de plantarle un suave beso en la frente, hecho eso, se retiró del hospital para poner su plan en marcha.

—Cuídate —dijo la castaña, viéndole alejarse mientras llevaba una mano a su frente por simple inercia.

…

Salir de la aldea no fue sencillo, pero tampoco imposible gracias a sus habilidades, y ahora, llevaba un par de semanas viajando. Había parado a descansar en diversas aldeas, donde también pudo abastecerse un poco con comida para poder continuar su viaje el cual era bastante largo. Hubo varios días en los cuales debió acampar en el bosque, pero finalmente pudo llegar a aquel lluvioso país. Ahora, se encontraba en una de las tantas aldeas abandonadas, solo que tuvo que tomar refugio en una de aquellas pequeñas casas por la lluvia que se había vuelto torrencial.

Colgó su cobertor mojado y se dedicó a revisar el pequeño espacio que sería su refugio por esa noche. No había electricidad, pero pudo encender la chimenea para iluminar un poco y mantenerse caliente; también le funcionó para hervir agua para beber y comer lo poco que le quedaba. Al terminar, se dedicó a escribir en un pergamino sobre su ubicación y a explicar sobre lo poco que había sucedido en su llegada al país de la lluvia, así como que faltaba muy poco para llegar a su destino. Enrolló el papel y procedió a crear una pequeña ave de arcilla para enviarlo a sus amigos en _Iwagakure_ , tal como había hecho a lo largo de su viaje. Por suerte, Kurotsuchi se las había ingeniado para convencer a su abuelo de no enfadarse con Deidara al grado de catalogarle de renegado, pero cuando volviera, vaya que le daría una regañina.

Dejó salir un largo suspiro cuando el ave se fue y se echó en aquel viejo colchón a descansar un poco, procurando no dormirse profundamente en caso de que algún forajido se le ocurriera intentar algo en su contra, suponía que la gente de ese país ya debía estar acostumbrada a moverse en esa fuerte lluvia.

…

 _Amegakure_

—No esperábamos a nadie de _Iwagakure_ —Yahiko estaba algo sorprendido de ver a aquel adolescente de larga cabellera rubia con el uniforme de la aldea de la roca. No había duda de que aquel pergamino era la invitación que envió al Tsuchikage, pero no había obtenido respuesta previa o aviso sobre la visita, ni mucho menos que sería de un solo chuunin—¿Realmente te envió el Tsuchikage? —enarcó una ceja, poco convencido.

—No… —admitió finalmente con pesadez—Pero no soy un ninja renegado, el viejo Tsuchikage es muy testarudo para aceptar ayuda de afuera. Las cosas están un poco complicadas en _Iwagakure_ por culpa de un traidor, pero no se preocupan por ir tras él.

—No somos mercenarios chico, podemos ayudarte, pero debes poner algo de tu parte ¿Sabes? Debes ser parte del equipo, trabajar con nosotros y no para nosotros. —Aclaró para que no pensara que debía hacer algo muy pesado a cambio.

—Quiero ser parte de ustedes h'n.

Al líder le complació bastante verle tan decidido, pero necesitaba ser consciente de sus habilidades y capacidades, por ello, decidió hacerle una pequeña prueba, la cual consistía en una batalla contra uno de sus miembros. Y debía admitir que no lo hacía nada mal. Sasori era uno de sus miembros más fuertes y que hubiera logrado destruir dos de sus marionetas era un logro sorprendente, claro que con un esfuerzo enorme y con un gasto exagerado de su arcilla explosiva.

Todos, o más bien la mayoría de los miembros se encontraba en el área de entrenamiento observando la batalla con emoción. Sasori no parecía del todo preocupado, quizás molesto por la destrucción de sus obras, pero admitía que las técnicas del chico eran impresionantes.

—Bien, creo que es suficiente —anunció el líder mirando a sus dos amigos de los cuales recibió un asentimiento como respuesta—. Bienvenido a _Akatsuki_ , Deidara —dijo acercándose a los dos combatientes para extender su mano hacia el rubio, este la estrechó no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias, líder.

—Necesitaras esto —se acercó Konan para entregarle un pañuelo negro con una nube roja, el cual portaban todos los miembros de la organización como identificación. El menor lo tomó para verlo con cierta emoción—. Somos un equipo, pero no renunciamos a nuestras aldeas.

—Creo que Sasori puede encargarse de explicarte todo, ¿no te molesta, verdad? —preguntó Yahiko mirando al pelirrojo un poco divertido.

—No seré una niñera, así que más te vale aprender rápido. —Su respuesta hizo reír un poco a los otros.

—Bien, necesito escribirle al Tsuchikage cuanto antes, lo que menos quiero es un problema con su aldea. Llévalo a su habitación, veo que viniste sin muchas cosas así que te prestaremos algo de ropa.

—Gracias h'n.

…

 _Konohagakure_

—¿Y qué tal estuvo la misión en el país de las olas? —Preguntó Obito; se encontraban en uno de los restaurantes de la hoja bebiendo un poco de sake y comiendo algunas bolas de arroz.

—¿Qué les digo? Una misión de rango C pasó a ser de rango A —Kakashi suspiró con cansancio, sin dudas había sido una misión muy dura y difícil, no esperaba tener que pasar por algo así tan pronto—, pero no fue tan malo, creo que ayudó mucho a mi equipo a mejorar como ninjas, en especial a Naruto.

—¿Es cierto que enfrentaron shinobis de _Kirigakure_? —Cuestionó Rin con algo de preocupación, todos conocían bien la fama de _la niebla sangrienta_ , y que tres gennin debieran enfrentárseles sonaba terrible.

—Al mismísimo demonio Zabuza, uno de los espadachines de la niebla —la respuesta sorprendió enormemente a sus dos compañeros, ahora sí que les sorprendía que siguieran ilesos—. También a un chico con el _kekkei genkai_ de elemento hielo. Fue muy difícil, por poco creí que fallaríamos la misión y que acabaría bastante mal, pero al final creo que no pudimos tener mejores oponentes.

—Las misiones difíciles son lo que nos hacen madurar un poco ¿no? —El Uchiha llevó el pequeño vaso con licor hasta sus labios y bebió un sorbo, aunque notó que su comentario pareció entristecer a sus compañeros—Por favor no piensen en el puente _Kannabi_ , eso fue hace mucho tiempo…—pidió sonriendo algo nervioso, mas la simple mención de la misión pareció hacer el efecto contrario.

Obito resopló antes de llevarse una de las bolas de arroz a la boca, lo que no quería en esos momentos era estar triste por cosas del pasado. Por suerte, Rin y Kakashi se tranquilizaron un poco. El ex ANBU decidió comer también, por lo que se bajó la máscara sin preocuparse de que sus dos amigos vieran su rostro, ellos eran de esas contadas personas en la aldea que lo habían hecho, claro que eso no significaba que ellos estuvieran acostumbrados a hacerlo.

— _Incluso para comer tiene que ser tan presumido…_ —pensaba el Uchiha apenas mirándole de reojo, incluso él aceptaba que su amigo era bastante atractivo y en parte eso le disgustaba, no culpaba a Rin de haber estado enamorada de él tantos años atrás.

—¿Qué? Ya me habían visto antes —comentó Hatake extrañado de las miradas de ambos, sin contar el tenue rubor que había en sus mejillas; ambos apartaron el rostro como reacción, Rin soltando una risita nerviosa y Obito frunciendo los labios en una especie de gruñido o puchero—, aunque me halaga saber que les parezco guapo.

—¿Quién dijo eso, _Bakakashi_? —Respondió a la defensiva el Uchiha, incluso recurriendo a aquel antiguo apodo que solía usar en contra del otro.

—Tal vez el rojo de tu cara —respondió divertido antes de mirarle de forma bastante coqueta—, eso dice mucho de ti.

—Cierra la boca.

La castaña comenzó a reír divertida al ver como Kakashi "coqueteaba" con Obito y este solo gruñía y le insultaba como respuesta, tal vez ya habían bebido bastante sake por esa noche. Era cierto que las veces que podían estar los tres eran escasas, pero le agradaba ver que su relación era la misma de siempre a pesar de todo, esperaba que nada pudiera dañarla o simplemente, que nada pudiera separarles de nuevo.

…

 _País del agua_

Una de las tantas pistas que Obito había estado siguiendo le llevó a saber que Itachi había estado trabajando con un miembro de _Kirigakure,_ no tenía mucha información y el único modo de averiguar algo era ir al mismo país del agua. Claro que no iba solo y no era su única misión. Rin y Pakura se encontraban con él, aunque los tres andaban de incognitos, no sería muy bueno que supieran quienes eran realmente mientras cumplían con su labor, especialmente sabiendo cómo funcionaba la aldea de la niebla sangrienta. De momento, se encontraban en una de las tantas islas del país del agua, esta era más que nada bosque, dos puertos y pocas aldeas rupestres que vivían de la pesca y el cultivo, no parecía haber ninjas en ella, pero lo mejor era ser precavidos.

—Aun me extraña que no fueras con Sasori y Deidara, lo que está pasando en la aldea de las aguas termales parece bastante serio —comentó la ninja medico mientras revisaban un mapa, estaban cerca de su destino, pero decidieron parar a descansar un poco—¿Yahiko no te dijo nada?

—Prefirió que viniera con ustedes, dijo que esto era un poco más urgente —Pakura resopló mirando hacia otro lugar, en realidad, hubiera preferido ir con su habitual compañero y el chico rubio—. Odio este lugar…

—¿Por qué? Es decir, no tienes que responderme si no quieres —dijo Rin mirándole con algo de sorpresa por su comentario—¿Una mala experiencia? —se atrevió a preguntar, la entendería muy fácilmente si de eso se trataba.

—Si…—dejó salir un suspiro antes de mirar a la castaña—Hace algunos años, me enviaron como mediadora entre _Sunagakure_ y _Kirigakure_ , a pesar del tiempo que pasó después de la tercera gran guerra, las tensiones entre ambas aldeas eran muy fuertes, pero el Kazekage y el Mizukage parecían estar llegando a alguna clase de acuerdo.

Pakura recordaba bien el aquel día, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Lo hacía por la paz de su aldea, estaba tan cansada de las guerras, su vida no era tan larga como para haber tenido que vivir dos. Durante la segunda gran guerra era solo una niña, había perdido a su familia y había visto morir a una enorme cantidad de personas. Para la tercera, ya tenía más experiencia, era muy habilidosa y fuerte para tener solo 18 años, además que su poderoso _kekkei genkai_ le había dado renombre y el titulo de heroína de su aldea. Sobrevivir a ambas guerras había sido un logro, había ganado el reconocimiento de sus compañeros y del mismo Kazekage, tanto como para ser enviada en esa misión tan importante.

—¿Y qué sucedió? —Preguntó, mirándole con esa preocupación natural en ella por sus compañeros.

—Apenas me reuní con el mediador de _Kirigakure_ , ellos me traicionaron —respondió con un evidente rencor en su tono de voz—. Me apuñaló con un kunai y había muchos de ellos, listos para atacar y asesinarme, pero justo en ese momento, Sasori apareció.

Al estar debilitada por la puñalada, mas la gran neblina que había, apenas pudo ver a la marioneta _Escorpión,_ la favorita de Sasori y hecha inspirada en él mismo, moverse y asesinar a los shinobis de la niebla. Las marionetas _Madre_ y _Padre_ también eran un refuerzo en ese momento. Escuchaba los alaridos de dolor de todos los que caían heridos de muerte hasta que no quedó ninguno, no sabía si porque todos estaban muertos o porque habían huido, el dolor apenas le dejaba concentrarse. Las tres marionetas se mantuvieron cerca de ella en caso de que algún enemigo estuviera por atacar hasta que el marionetista pudo acercarse lo suficiente para tomarle en brazos y sacarle de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—Esos malditos, si Sasori no hubiera ido, yo estaría muerta… —apretó los puños con fuerza—Sasori cree que mi vida era el precio que pedía la niebla a cambio de olvidar el conflicto, por eso culpa también al Kazekage de esto, tal vez por eso accedí a unirme a _Akatsuki_ en cuanto se nos ordenó. Aprecio mucho a mi aldea, pero no acepto a un líder así, es una pena que el tercero haya muerto tan pronto.

—Los ninjas de _Kirigakure_ siempre han sido sanguinarios, pero desde que Yagura Karatachi es el Mizukage, han causado problemas terribles a otras aldeas —Obito había regresado con ellas y pudo escuchar la historia de Pakura, era curioso el compartir un desprecio por aquella aldea—. Su cruel liderazgo ha hecho que muchos de sus ninjas deserten, se vuelvan mercenarios o huyan a otros países.

—Es como lo que nos contó Kakashi sobre Zabuza Momochi y ese chico del clan Yuki —murmuró Nohara con cierto pesar—, son crueles incluso entre ellos mismos.

Hubo un momento en el cual ninguno de ellos fue capaz de decir algo, no es como que pudieran contar sobre lo ocurrido a Rin a manos de aquellos shinobis, después de todo, seguía siendo un estricto secreto de su aldea del cual ni siquiera Yahiko tenía conocimientos dentro de la organización.

Decidieron proseguir con su viaje por la isla hasta llegar a una de las aldeas. Había gran cantidad de cultivos y un río que atravesaba toda la isla, pero también había una zona central en la cual había puestos de comida, de descanso para viajeros y comercios variados, aunque pocos. Obito se dedicó a averiguar por su lado sobre la pista que seguía mientras que las dos kunoichis pretendían mirar un puesto de kimonos, fijándose bien para recolectar algunos datos sobre cómo funcionaba la economía.

—Ya te hemos dicho cientos de veces que no encontraras ningún medico aquí, el que había se fue hace mucho tiempo —decía uno de los vendedores en la cercanías del puesto de kimonos. Rin se fijó en el vendedor y luego en el niño con el cual hablaba.

—¿Pero no tiene ninguna planta que pueda funcionar? Al menos algo para el dolor —insistió el niño casi suplicante.

—Si no tienes dinero mejor lárgate de aquí. —gruñó fastidiado.

El niño suspiró y se alejó del puesto de medicinas. Comenzaba a alterarse, necesitaba encontrar ayuda pronto, pero salir de la aldea implicaba dejar a su enferma madre sola por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. El dinero que ganaba ayudando en el puerto apenas le bastaba para comprar comida.

—¿Necesitas un médico? —La mujer de largos cabellos castaños le tomó por sorpresa, por lo general nadie prestaba atención a los asuntos de otros.

—Sí, ¿usted lo es? —Preguntó desesperado.

—Por supuesto, dime como puedo ayudarte —sonrió de esa dulce manera que le caracterizaba, simplemente no podía dejar de lado a alguien que necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Puede venir conmigo? Es mi madre, está muy enferma.

Rin miró al niño tan afligido y luego hacia donde estaba su compañera. Le indicó al pequeño que esperara un momento y decidió hablar con Pakura sobre lo que haría, lo que menos quería era separarse y acabar sola. La kunoichi de cabellos verdosos resopló con resignación, no entendía cómo es que esa mujer podía ser tan caritativa incluso con los desconocidos, pero no le quedó más que seguir al niño hacia el bosque donde dijo que estaba su casa.

—Mamá, estoy aquí, conseguí una doctora —decía bastante emocionado mientras entraba a la casa rápidamente. A pesar de que no era tan pequeña, estaba algo deteriorada, además que estaba muy alejada de la aldea o de las granjas.

—No tenemos tanto dinero como para pagar un medico, no debiste —dijo la mujer en la cama antes de toser de forma estruendosa—. Diles que se vayan Kou…

—No voy a cobrarles, no tienen que preocuparse por el dinero —se adelantó a decir Rin, provocando que el niño sonriera aun mas emocionado.

Ambas kunoichis se acercaron al futón donde estaba la mujer recostada. Ella tenía el cabello largo y rojo casi vino tinto, su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos oscuros, quizás lo más llamativo eran sus dientes puntiagudos, algo muy típico de los habitantes de la niebla. Rin se arrodilló a un lado y comenzó a revisar a la mujer, haciendo uso de una técnica que ella misma había desarrollado, combinando el estilo agua con el ninjutsu médico.

Creó una gran burbuja de agua que fue introduciendo en el cuerpo de la mujer y con un sello de manos se concentró en expandirla por su cuerpo; el agua debía ubicarse en los lugares del cuerpo donde la enfermedad se concentraba y luego emerger de un color oscuro, indicando así la presencia de esta y dependiendo de que tanto lo hiciera, la gravedad de la misma.

Mientras Nohara hacía su trabajo, Pakura observaba en silencio con una expresión de incomodidad. Había descubierto de inmediato quien era esa mujer, aunque le extrañaba verla en una isla lejos de _Kirigakure,_ además, no hubiera imaginado que tuviera un hijo, quien era idéntico a aquella mujer: los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, los mismos dientes; debía tener unos siete u ocho años.

Dejó de divagar para ver con atención la técnica de la otra kunoichi. El agua comenzaba a emerger del cuerpo de la pelirroja, la cual emitió un quejido de dolor. Pakura abrió los ojos en expresión de sorpresa, el agua –originalmente de un tono verde claro- ahora era completamente negra y salía de múltiples partes de su cuerpo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está? —Decidió preguntar, viendo como desechaba el agua contaminada en el lavabo.

—Nada bien —respondió con pesar antes de abrir un poco la ropa de la pelirroja para aplicar directamente la palma mística—, es una enfermedad que está muy avanzada, no puedo hacer nada más que aliviar el dolor.

—¿Mi mamá se va a morir? —Preguntó el niño horrorizado con la idea, incluso sus oscuros ojos pronto se llenaron de lagrimas. Rin solo pudo bajar la mirada, tal vez si le hubieran atendido antes, hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad, pero ya no la había, esa mujer moriría.

—Rin…—le llamó la otra kunoichi. La nombrada se levantó tras detener su ninjutsu medico para darle espacio a la pequeña familia y hablar con su compañera—Esa mujer es Ameyuri Ringo.

—¿Una de los espadachines de la niebla? —Murmuró con sorpresa, mirando por sobre su hombro a su paciente—¿Pero por que estaría aquí y no en _Kirigakure_? Allí pudieron tratarla.

—No tengo idea, pero eso no es el punto —frunció ligeramente el ceño—, debemos marcharnos ya, si no está en su aldea y si está muriendo, entonces los de la niebla vendrán a buscar sus espadas, no pretendo estar aquí cuando lo hagan.

—Pero, no podemos solo irnos así, ¿Qué pasara con él? —preguntó muy afligida sin poder evitar ver al pequeño que lloraba junto al futón.

—Ese no es nuestro problema, no quiero involucrarme con gente de la niebla…

Rin quiso decir algo, pero un ruido afuera les puso en alerta. La mayor de ellas frunció un poco el ceño, no podía ser que sucediera lo que temía justo en ese momento.

—Niño, ¿alguien más vive en esta casa? —Preguntó captando la atención del pelirrojo quien solo negó con la cabeza.

La usuaria del elemento quemar sacó uno de sus kunais y salió de la habitación para ir hacia la entrada. Apretó su arma con fuerza, lista para atacar cuando la puerta se abrió. Su reacción fue muy rápida y el kunai pronto acabó clavado en un tronco de árbol.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —Protestó Obito que apenas logró evadir el kunai gracias al kamui. Para él no fue difícil encontrarlas, era bastante bueno en cuanto a percepción—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Obito nos asustaste. —reprochó la mujer antes de regresar a la habitación seguida del azabache.

—Para estar de incognitos, no son muy buenos haciéndose pasar por civiles —dijo Ameyuri con un tono bastante burlón aunque débil cuando vio llegar a la kunoichi junto con el hombre—¿Tanto te preocupa que vengan ninjas de la niebla? —aquellas palabras sorprendieron un poco a la de cabellos verdes—Sé quién eres, Pakura del _shakuton_.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Pretendes hacer algo en ese estado? —Le retó con evidente molestia.

—Pakura-san... —trató de intervenir Rin, no quería que hubiera problemas y menos con alguien tan enferma como lo estaba la antigua espadachín.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —Decidió cambiar el tema, hablándole al Uchiha.

—No, pero quizás ella pueda darme respuestas. —Dijo acercándose a la cama—¿Qué puedes decirme sobre Kisame Hoshigaki? —Preguntó de forma directa, no quería darle más rodeos al asunto.

—Que era un imbécil —respondió con simpleza la mujer antes de toser un poco—. Asesinó a Fuguki Suikazan y así obtuvo la espada Samehada, era un perro del Mizukage hasta que decidió marcharse. Odiaba trabajar con él, sabía que el trabajo en equipo no era lo suyo, era capaz de asesinarnos si hacía falta, ¿eso te sirve?

—Necesito algo más detallado, ¿Por qué se marchó? ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar ahora?

—Creo que asesinó a un señor feudal y el país de agua puso precio a su cabeza —volvió a toser por lo que cubrió su boca con su mano. Al apartarla, solo miró la sangre antes de seguir—, no tengo idea de donde pueda estar, en cuanto supe que estaba enferma decidí alejarme de las misiones y la aldea, solo dedicarme a mi hijo.

Los tres adultos guardaron silencio, aquello no era mucha información, pero al menos sabían un poco más sobre aquel con el cual Itachi Uchiha fue avistado varios meses atrás en otra aldea remota, a veces no parecía que habían pasado cinco años desde su partida. Lo mejor ahora era seguir con la otra misión que les había encargado Yahiko, debían seguir investigando sobre las condiciones actuales de aquel país y su aldea ninja principal.

—¿Cómo estaban las cosas en _Kirigakure_ antes de que te marcharas?

—¿De qué aldea son? Que esté enferma no quiere decir que venderé a la mía. —respondió tajante.

—Solo queremos saber sobre la situación que ha creado el Cuarto Mizukage —respondió Obito con simpleza—. Muchos ninjas han desertado de esa aldea en los últimos años, especialmente ustedes miembros de los siete espadachines.

—Algunos estaban hartos de Yagura y otros solo tienen delirios de grandeza.

Antes de que Ameyuri pudiera seguir diciendo algo, la tos se hizo más intensa y la sangre más abundante por lo que Rin fue a atenderle de inmediato intentando aliviarla. Obito, Pakura y el niño se mantuvieron a raya. La mujer no parecía tener mucho tiempo.

—¿Pueden quedarse esta noche? —Preguntó el pelirrojo viendo como atendían a su madre—Puedo invitarles de cenar y hospedaje como pago por ayudar a mi madre, ella está muy mal y nadie había querido ayudarme antes —murmuró. Pakura casi gritaba que no con su mirada, pero Obito sabía lo altruista que podía ser Rin y que no dejaría a la mujer en ese estado.

—Por supuesto, de todos modos ya es algo tarde.

La ninja de _Sunagakure_ resopló y solo se mantuvo apartada el tiempo que estuvieron allí, aunque admitía que ver al niño tener que hacer todo por su cuenta le recordó el tiempo en que era una niña, sin padres y solitaria, teniendo que valerse por sí misma ya que la guerra le había arrebatado todo.

—Déjame ayudarte con esto. —Dijo acercándose de un todo a la cocina para ayudarle con la cena, era lo menos que podía hacer por él, Rin seguía cuidando de Ameyuri en compañía de Obito—¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?

—Koushiro, Koushiro Ringo.

Continuara…

¡Holas! Lamento tardar tanto con la continuación, he tenido la cabeza en otras cosas jajaja, espero que les haya gustado. Los comentarios son gratis chicos, pueden preguntar lo que gusten xd Nos leemos.


	8. Exámenes chuunin

**Título: Uchiha Obito no Monogatari**

 **Género: Aventura/Romance/Amistad**

 **Subgénero: What if.../ ¿Qué pasaría si...?**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de personajes (no vayan a lloriquear, en la serie se murieron un chingo), uso de OC's**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Arco I**

 **Capítulo 8: Exámenes chuunin**

 _País del agua_

Rin atendía a la enferma Ameyuri mientras que Pakura ayudaba al niño con la limpieza y Obito cortaba madera afuera de la casa. Definitivamente aquello no era el plan, pero ya llevaban un par de días en esa casa tratando de hacer algo por esa pequeña familia. A pesar de los cuidados de la castaña, Ameyuri no mejoraba en lo absoluto, quizás ya no sentía dolor, pero la enfermedad seguía allí, intensa e irreversible.

—¿Qué solían hacer tú y tu madre antes de que cayera enferma? —Preguntó Pakura al menor mientras lavaban los platos del desayuno.

—Entrenábamos juntos, ella quería que en un futuro yo la sucediera como espadachín —respondió, secando uno de los platos con un paño—. Dijo que debía volver a la niebla para entrar a la academia y presentar el examen de graduación, siendo gennin podría postularme en un tiempo como candidato.

—¿Y si quieres serlo? —Enarcó una ceja, pasándole otro plato.

—Si quiero ser como ella. Era asombrosa, el Mizukage siempre le confiaba misiones muy importantes —agarró el plato para secarlo también—. Los espadachines eran asombrosos, pero la mayoría se fueron de la aldea, creo que solo quedaban Mangetsu-san y Jinpachi-san. Antes de que mi madre se fuera lo hicieron Kisame-san y Zabuza-san, yo no los recuerdo bien, pero mi madre me hablaba mucho de ellos.

—No he escuchado muchas cosas buenas de los espadachines, de hecho, no sé cosas buenas de nadie de la niebla —resopló un poco, cerrando la llave del agua pues ya había acabado—. Este mundo ninja es demasiado cruel, incluso para un niño. Te convertirás en un experto asesino como todos ellos y estarás orgulloso de serlo, así es como funcionan las cosas en su villa ¿no?

—¿No funciona así en todas?

No supo cómo responder a eso, en realidad si había una gran diferencia en la forma de pensar, pero tras meditarlo bien se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Todos los ninjas debían estar dispuestos a asesinar si hacía falta, simplemente los ninjas de la niebla estaban preparados desde el momento que se graduaban de la academia. Quizás la diferencia radicaba en que ellos querían evitar la muerte más que nada, mientras que en la niebla se volvían sanguinarios, crueles, ansiaban verse rodeados por la muerte, la sangre de sus adversarios era un deleite para ellos.

—En _Akatsuki_ buscan paz, quieren detener las guerras, los conflictos entre aldeas, que las personas se entiendan en lugar de asesinarse unos a otros…

—¿ _Akatsuki_? —Preguntó algo sorprendido—¿Ustedes trabajan para esa organización? Y eso que dices, ¿es posible?

—Sí, y por eso estamos aquí, necesitábamos saber cómo estaban las cosas en este país, si era viable intentar un tratado con el Mizukage, pero no parece muy posible. Con todo lo que hemos averiguado solo descubrimos que está desquiciado —frunció un poco el ceño, sentía que era mejor así, no quería relacionarse con esa aldea de ningún modo, lo que era irónico al estar ayudando al hijo de una de sus ninjas más fuertes y letales.

—Yagura-sama es algo estricto, pero se preocupa por la seguridad de la aldea. Aunque todos le temen, es alguien muy fuerte.

La kunoichi se quedó callada un momento, el respeto y el miedo parecían ir de la mano en esa gente, pero suponía que Yagura había llegado a los límites de los miembros de su aldea.

…

—¿Cómo sigue? —Preguntó Obito mientras dejaba el hacha a un lado. Rin había salido a tomar algo de aire fresco luego de estar cuidando de Ameyuri por largo rato.

—No creo que pueda pasar de esta noche —contestó con cierto pesar. Quizás en otras circunstancias hubieran sido enemigos, pero su enorme empatía le hacía preocuparse por aquella mujer y su hijo—¿Crees que debamos marcharnos?

—Sé que no te perdonarías si hiciéramos eso. Haremos lo que tú consideres mejor —apoyó su mano en su hombro, sonriendo tenuemente y la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.

…

Esa noche, Ameyuri Ringo se despidió de su hijo como si supiera que no volvería a despertar, y en realidad, así fue. Ella falleció mientras dormía, tal vez no había sufrido gracias a Nohara, pero no dejaba de ser algo muy triste, especialmente para su pequeño y ahora huérfano hijo.

El Uchiha se ocupó de enterrarla en la parte trasera de la casa y ahí permanecieron largo rato, contemplando la improvisada tumba en silencio. Con el uso del elemento tierra fue capaz de crear una lápida con el nombre de la difunta kunoichi. Lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de las hojas de los arboles chocar entre si cada que soplaba el viento, así como el sollozo del niño de desordenadas hebras rojizas.

—¿Volverás a _Kirigakure_? —Se atrevió a preguntar la ninja de la arena. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para preguntar eso, pero ellos no se quedarían para siempre y dejarlo ahí solo no era una idea que le gustara mucho, quizás había simpatizado mucho con el menor.

—No lo sé…—respondió limpiándose las lagrimas con el brazo—Debería regresar y entrar a la academia, tal vez si me gradúo, pueda usar las _Kiba_ algún día, sería uno de los siete espadachines como ella…

—Si es lo que quieres, te ayudaremos a conseguir un barco que te lleve hasta allá —sugirió Obito, mirándole con cierto pesar —. No sería bueno que nosotros nos acercáramos mucho —dijo eso pensando más en el bienestar de Rin que en el suyo o el de Pakura.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Preguntó Rin, ella no estaba muy convencida de esa decisión. Apoyó su mano en su cabeza con suavidad, acariciando sus rojos cabellos tenuemente con sus dedos.

—Creo que no, aunque entrenamos mucho, en realidad tengo miedo de la prueba final…—admitió mirando la tumba de su madre un momento antes de darse vuelta y regresar al interior de la casa.

—¿La prueba final? —Repitió la castaña sin comprender.

—Para convertirse en gennin, en la niebla pasan por una especie de ritual —comenzó a explicar el Uchiha—: una lucha a muerte con uno de sus compañeros. Con esos con los que convivieron por años, con los que entrenaron juntos, con los que comieron juntos. Deben luchar y asesinarlos para poder graduarse.

Aquello horrorizó un poco a las dos mujeres, y pensar que ese niño tendría que pasar por eso les causaba cierta tristeza. Koushiro Ringo quizás sería tan mortífero como lo fue su madre como espadachín, o quizás, la soledad le afectaría tanto que ni siquiera sería capaz de graduarse y moriría a manos de alguno de sus compañeros.

—Las _Kiba_ no están…—murmuró el niño encontrando abierto y vacío el estuche donde estaban guardadas las espadas—No puedo regresar sin ellas, son muy importantes para la niebla.

—¿Alguien más sabía de esas espadas? —Preguntó Pakura notando que algunas cosas estaban fuera de lugar, ¿acaso alguien había entrado mientras ellos enterraban a Ameyuri? ¿Cómo era posible que no lo detectaran?

—Muchos en esta isla sabían quién era mi madre, por eso no muchos se acercaban —decía con evidente nerviosismo, esas espadas eran su entrada de regreso a la aldea—. Esas espadas eran muy importantes para mi mamá…

—Esperen aquí.

Obito salió de la cabaña rápidamente, si alguien había estado en la casa entonces no debía estar demasiado lejos, se suponía que era bueno como ninja sensorial, pero no pudo percatarse de nada, eso significaba que quien tomó las espadas era un shinobi muy bueno ocultando su presencia.

Mientras, las dos kunoichis solo miraban al pelirrojo en silencio, quizás se habían involucrado más de lo esperado, pero ahora ninguna se sentía capaz de solo decir adiós y que cada quien siguiera con sus vidas. Dejarlo convertirse en un asesino despiadado o morir en el intento iba en contra de los principios de un miembro de _Akatsuki_ ¿cierto?

—Niño…—le llamó la kunoichi de cabellos verdes—Ven con nosotros a _Amegakure,_ tal vez eres muy joven para ser parte de _Akatsuki_ , pero no creo que sea bueno que vuelvas solo a _Kirigakure._ —Tanto Koushiro como Rin le miraron con sorpresa—¿No te gustaría?

—¿De verdad puedo ir con ustedes? —Preguntó algo ilusionado, en realidad era muy joven aun como para quedarse solo incluso si era capaz de valerse por sí mismo, no era algo que deseara. Cuando ambas mujeres asintieron no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, como si aquel ofrecimiento aliviara tenuemente el gran dolor que sentía.

…

El Uchiha regresó sin haber podido dar con su objetivo, como si hubiera caído en una especie de genjutsu que bloqueaba su sharingan. Había sido muy extraño, pero al final no le quedó más que desistir y regresar. Koushiro guardaba algunas cosas en una mochila como ropa, una fotografía y la banda ninja de su madre, era algo que había deseado conservar para cuando se convirtiera en ninja.

—¿Encontraste algo? —Preguntó Nohara al verle volver.

—Lo perdí cerca del puerto, al parecer es alguien con buenas habilidades, incluso para burlar mi sharingan —respondió antes de ver al chico—¿Si irá a _Kirigakure_?

—No, vendrá con nosotros.

Tras una última despedida a la tumba, decidieron ir hacia el puerto, tal vez experimentar un viaje más largo sería agradable para el menor, el mar despejaría su mente de un suceso tan reciente como lo había sido la pérdida de su madre. Era evidente que seguía muy triste y afligido, pero Pakura sabía bien como apoyarle y reconfortarle.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a _Amegakure_ tras un largo viaje, los tres explicaron lo sucedido a su líder y sobre sus descubrimientos aunque no fueran muchos. Koushiro comenzó a vivir en la torre de _Akatsuki_ así como a asistir a la academia ninja de la aldea.

…

 _Konohagakure_

Sentía que en algún punto había perdido la pista que tenía y con resignación decidió aceptar otra clase de misiones, no solo por parte de _Akatsuki_ , sino también del Hokage. A pesar de la información recolectada sobre Juzo Biwa y Kisame Hoshigaki, no había sido capaz de dar con algún lugar que Itachi pudiera haber frecuentado, era simplemente como si se hubiera esfumado del mapa. Pero eso ahora no tenía mucho sentido, había obtenido unos días libres luego de tantas semanas de trabajo y lo mejor de ello es que había sido justo para los exámenes chuunin.

La primera fase de este ya había dado inicio, es decir, el examen escrito dirigido por Ibiki Morino. Mientras este se realizaba, Obito permaneció junto con sus compañeros en espera de los resultados en la estación de espera para jounin. Admitía que sentía mucha curiosidad de cómo le iría a los estudiantes de Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma al ser solo unos novatos.

—¿Y cómo está el niño? El hijo de Ameyuri Ringo —preguntó Kurenai con curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué Rin no vino esta vez? —tal pregunta vino por parte de Asuma, quien estaba fumando como solía hacer gran parte del tiempo.

—Nagato lo inscribió en la academia ninja de _Amegakure._ Lleva muy poco tiempo, pero al parecer ha demostrado ser bastante habilidoso para tener siete años, supongo que es porque su madre se ocupó de entrenarlo desde pequeño —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Y Rin tenía una misión especial con Pakura y Konan, algo diplomático en la villa Nadeshiko o algo así.

—Es aburrido que ella no esté aquí —comentó Kakashi solo para molestar a su amigo, ganándose una mirada de molestia de este.

—Cállate —gruñó, provocando una risa en sus otros tres acompañantes—¿Por qué decidieron que sus equipos participaran tan pronto? Los de Gai al menos tienen un año siendo gennin.

—Yo los sentí lo bastante preparados para esto —respondió Sarutobi—, no significa que espere que se conviertan todos en chuunin de inmediato, pero sería bueno para que maduren un poco mas como ninjas.

—Nosotros éramos más jóvenes al hacernos chuunin, por supuesto que son épocas diferentes, pero creo que ellos tienen las cualidades para intentarlo desde ahora y si fallan, sabrán en que necesita mejorar para una siguiente oportunidad. —agregó Yuhi.

—Si ustedes lo dicen, supongo que ellos estarán bien.

—¿Y qué esperas de los miembros de _Amegakure_? —preguntó Kakashi—Tengo entendido que hay 21 gennin presentando el examen.

—Trabajo en _Akatsuki_ , no para _Amegakure_ —rodó su ojo con cierto fastidio—, eso es cuestión del líder de la aldea, es decir Nagato, yo me estoy tomando un descanso y veré como les va nada más.

—Por lo que sé, no muchos lo aceptan como líder de la aldea aun, incluso cuando ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la muerte de Hanzou —comentó Asuma, intrigado por cómo funcionaban las cosas en esa aldea si muchos se oponían a su líder.

—Es una especie de tregua, aunque sé que a Nagato, Konan y Yahiko les preocupa lo que puedan hacer al estar en su contra, incluso podrían fracturar algunos tratados con otras aldeas —respondió meditándolo un poco—. Tal vez accedieron a enviar siete equipos a estos exámenes ya que así no se verían afectados los tratados, ya todos conocemos bien las reglas en los exámenes chuunin.

…

Naruto Uzumaki era un ninja que sabía bien como sorprender a la gente, e Ibiki Morino no fue la excepción. Ahora, luego de pasar de una forma tan poco probable el primer examen, la segunda parte del examen para ascenso a chuunin, y cuya encargada era Anko Mitarashi, estaba por comenzar. Los 26 equipos se encontraban frente al campo de entrenamiento número 44, o mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte.

En cuanto intercambiaron lo certificados por los rollos, todos los equipos fueron distribuidos en las diferentes entradas al bosque y esperaron la media hora señalada para dar comienzo a la segunda parte del examen, es decir, la prueba de supervivencia. Cuando se dio el anuncio de inicio, todos los equipos entraron rápidamente, ciertamente cinco días allí era demasiado tiempo y no solo encontrar el pergamino opuesto sería lo difícil.

Y realmente fue mucho más duro de lo que parecía para gran parte de los examinados. Quizás lo que ninguno esperaba fue la aparición del ninja desertor: Orochimaru, disfrazado junto a sus secuaces de ninjas de _Kusagakure_ que habían asesinado previamente. Su encuentro con el equipo 7 dio lugar a una batalla realmente intensa y dejó en un grave estado a Naruto y a Sasuke. Pero, a pesar de las adversidades, este equipo había sido capaz de lograr su cometido y llegar a la torre en el tiempo establecido por Anko, y ahora se encontraban en el inicio de los combates preliminares ya que muchos equipos lo habían logrado.

—Obito estará sorprendido de ver que los nueve novatos aspirantes han llegado tan lejos —comentó Asuma en voz baja mientras el Hokage daba unas palabras a los siete equipos que habían superado el segundo examen.

—Lo sé, pero hay algo que me preocupa en estos momentos —murmuró Kakashi viendo de reojo a Sasuke. Estaba más que consiente de su situación y le sorprendía mucho que siguiera en pie, solo esperaba tuviera algo tiempo antes de su duelo.

Y como si hubiera presagiado lo que menos quería, el primer combate en la pantalla fue el de Sasuke Uchiha contra Yoroi Akadō. Kakashi podría jurar que no lo había visto antes, de hecho ya le parecía bastante sospechoso así como su compañero que desertó del examen: Kabuto Yakushi, algo no parecía estar bien con ese equipo, ¿realmente eran genin? Por suerte, Sasuke fue capaz de vencerlo y controlar el sello maldito que reaccionaba a su cuerpo de una forma terrible y dolorosa. De cualquier modo, apenas el combate terminó, lo llevó consigo para tratar de sellarlo.

…

 _Villa Nadeshiko_

Llegada la noche, las tres kunoichis pertenecientes a _Akatsuki_ se encontraban en la habitación que se les asignó para que descasaran antes de su partida al día siguiente, después de todo, ya habían realizado su misión como mediadoras entre su organización y aquella villa de mujeres.

—No puedo creer que Jiraiya-sensei tenga una deuda con la gente de esta aldea —decía Konan con un tono de incredulidad. Era cierto que no había visto a su maestro en varios años, pero no esperaba escuchar de él en una isla tan remota como lo era aquella—¿Y qué clase de tradición te obliga a casarte con alguien a quien debes derrotar en un duelo?

—Podría ser más extraño, aunque eso explica porque no hay casi hombres aquí —respondió Rin sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo—. Me pregunto porque Yahiko querría que _Akatsuki_ se aliara a esta villa, no parecen involucrarse demasiado en problemas extranjeros.

—Es como cualquier villa pequeña, conociendo la forma en la que Yahiko suele pensar es probable que sienta que necesitan apoyo, lazos con otras aldeas, sentirse incluidas por algo _más grande_ —explicó la experta en origami—, además que cualquier aliado es bueno para ir acercándonos más a nuestros objetivos ¿no les parece?

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido —dijo Pakura, quien había permanecido en silencio un largo rato.

—¿Sigues pensando en los exámenes chuunin? Tal vez podamos ir a ver la tercera fase, me pregunto quienes llegarán y quienes ascenderán de rango. —comentaba la castaña con cierta emoción, los exámenes chuunin eran algo que le llenaban de nostalgia.

—Solo pienso que había algo extraño en la actitud del Kazekage con respecto a los exámenes, como si no quisiera que Sasori y yo nos involucráramos en ello —murmuró más para sí misma, meditando si realmente todo estaba marchando bien en su aldea—, pero tal vez es lo mejor. Creo que por ahora quisiera pasar más tiempo en _Amegakure_ o en cualquier misión que Yahiko nos asigne…

—¿Lo dices por Koushiro? —Preguntó Rin, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de la usuaria del elemento quemar—Desde que volvimos de esa misión en el país del agua te ves muy apegada a él.

—Solo creo que él no merecía nacer en un país tan crudo como ese —respondió ladeando la mirada—, y ahora entiendo más porque su madre decidió alejarlo de _Kirigakure_.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿No fue por su enfermedad? —Cuestionó la de hebras azules con extrañes. Pakura negó con la cabeza.

—Él es usuario de un elemento avanzado, como yo —respondió con cierto pesar—. Por lo que he escuchado, las personas con _kekkei genkai_ no son bien tratadas en ese país, se mantienen ocultos y esconden sus habilidades ya que con ellas solo se ganan el odio de todos.

—El país del agua siempre ha sido muy radical, no me sorprendería que el mismo Mizukage quisiera deshacerse de él —Konan suspiró, era bueno que ese niño estuviera en la aldea de la lluvia, bastante lejos de esos desquiciados—¿Y cuál es ese elemento?

— _Ranton,_ elemento tormenta. Supongo que podría ayudarlo en cuanto a sus habilidades, que no sienta temor de ellas.

—Eso demuestra que serías una buena madre, Sasori-san tiene mucha suerte.

Antes las palabras de Rin, Konan no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida y mas al notar como las mejillas de la otra kunoichi se tornaban rojas por la pena.

…

 _Konohagakure_

La presencia de Orochimaru en los exámenes chuunin no pasó inadvertida. Su encuentro con el equipo siete y con Anko había dejado graves repercusiones y había puesto a la aldea en alerta. A Obito le sorprendía que Sasuke hubiera sido capaz de luchar aun cuando cargaba con la marca del sello maldito, al menos Kakashi lo había aislado y también fueron capaces de protegerle del atentado por parte de Kabuto.

Con los meses otorgados para la preparación de las batallas, varios eventos se dieron de forma bastante natural, algunos buenos, algunos malos. El Uchiha mayor regresó a sus misiones dejando al más joven bajo el entrenamiento de Kakashi; supo que Naruto había quedado entrenando con Jiraiya, aunque no imaginaba que el sanin volvería tan pronto a la aldea.

Nada parecía extraño o fuera de lo común, por eso la invasión que planeaba _Sunagakure_ de mano con _Otogakure_ pasaba con total discreción, ni siquiera Pakura y Sasori eran consientes de ella. Al menos fue así hasta que se dio la muerte de Hayate Gekko y de Dosu Kinuta.

Continuara…


	9. La invasión a Konoha

**Título: Uchiha Obito no Monogatari**

 **Género: Aventura/Romance/Amistad**

 **Subgénero: What if.../ ¿Qué pasaría si...?**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de personajes (no vayan a lloriquear, en la serie se murieron un chingo), uso de OC's**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Arco I**

 **Capítulo 9: La invasión a Konoha**

—Siempre creí que eras callada y muy rara, pero ¿sabes? Me gustan las personas como tú.

Con esas palabras dirigidas a Hinata, Naruto se dirigió hacia la arena de batalla para tener su enfrentamiento contra Neji Hyuga. Llegar hasta donde había llegado fue duro tanto como con su equipo como por esfuerzo individual. Estaba seguro que su entrenamiento con el _ermitaño pervertido_ había rendido frutos, comprendía mejor sus capacidades y que era lo que realmente había en su interior.

Claro que había llegado a sentir algo de nervios, después de todo él era un perdedor que se enfrentaría al genio de los genin, era muy consciente de ello, pero por suerte, Hinata llegó a darle la motivación que necesitaba para seguir adelante en esos momentos.

Aquella pelea resultó sin dudas muy difícil, toda clase de emociones habían salido a flote con ella, pero todos fueron capaces de ver las capacidades del chico rubio al derrotar al genio de los Hyuga. Era casi imposible de creer, pero aquello llenaba a Obito y Rin de cierto orgullo; ambos aplaudían su victoria desde las gradas con el resto del público.

—Lo hizo mejor que yo en mi primer examen chunin —comentó el Uchiha viendo al rubio vitorear y celebrar en la arena.

—Y tal vez le enseñó un par de cosas al chico de los Hyuga —sonrió la castaña bastante feliz por el genin. Desvió un poco la mirada, como si buscara a alguien entre la multitud que poco a poco dejaba de aplaudir—¿No es raro que Kakashi no haya llegado?

—¿Raro? Él es quien ahora suele llegar tarde —respondió con un tono de evidente sarcasmo, rodando su ojo en un gesto de tenue fastidio al pensar en su amigo de hebras plateadas.

—Lo sé, pero el combate de Sasuke es el siguiente y no han llegado ninguno de los dos —dijo ya preocupada por el retraso—. Estoy segura de que la mayoría vino explícitamente a ver ese combate…

—En realidad tienes razón en eso —su expresión cambio a una de preocupación y mas al escuchar como llamaban a Sasuke y este no hacía acto de presencia—. Ese idiota, ¿Dónde se metió?

Genma, juez de los combates, decidió posponerlo en lugar de cancelarlo ya que era muy consciente de las ansias del público por presenciar tal combate, así que procedió a llamar a los miembros del tercer duelo: Shino Aburame y Kankurō. Este último, para desesperación y confusión de muchos, decidió retirarse y así _rendirse_ sin siquiera mostrarse en combate.

No quedó más opción que proceder al siguiente combate: Shikamaru Nara versus Temari. Sin dudas una lucha que nadie parecía esperar con demasiadas ansias y el alumno de Asuma era muy consciente de ello, la sola idea de luchar le daba pereza y de no ser por el inesperado empujón de Naruto que le hizo caer a la arena, no se hubiera preocupado por bajar. Al final, la lucha resultó ser muy emocionante y la inteligencia de Nara para las estrategias se robó la atención de todos, aunque el final tan sorpresivo dejó a muchos totalmente perplejos.

—Imagino que al ser tu alumno ya lo veías venir —Rin no pudo evitar reírse del mismo modo que Kurenai, admitía que aquello también le sorprendió mucho, pero era gracioso a su modo—. Me sorprende que fuera tan inteligente, tal vez todo lo que necesita es algo de motivación.

—Es un completo perezoso, no tiene mayor interés por nada más que mirar nubes, pero sí, es un chico muy listo y sé que podrá llegar muy lejos si encuentra la motivación que necesita para avanzar como ninja —respondió Sarutobi bastante orgulloso, aunque también apenado, Shikamaru era casi tan bueno como Naruto dando sorpresas.

…

El duelo entre Sasuke y Gaara había resultado tan emocionante como muchos esperaban, aunque con un final muy imprevisto. La invasión contra _Konoha_ había comenzado y ahora sus ninjas trataban de defender su aldea a toda costa.

—Obito, tienes que tele transportarte dentro de esa barrera con el kamui, debemos ayudar al Hokage —ordenó Kakashi antes de golpear a un ninja del sonido con fuerza, mandándolo contra otro de ellos.

—Estoy en eso, no tienes que darme ordenes —bufó antes de desaparecer hacia la otra dimensión. Hatake junto con Gai y otros jounin, permanecieron luchando en espera de que el Uchiha fuera capaz de lograr algún resultado, pero este acabó por regresar con ellos—. Es una barrera muy fuerte, no puedo atravesarla ni eliminarla ni aparecerme dentro de ella, quien la hizo estaba muy consciente de lo que quería evitar.

—Quien hizo esto tomó medidas contra técnicas espacio-temporales —dijo Gai antes dar una fuerte patada a su adversario, logrando dejarle inconsciente.

—¿Dónde está Rin? —preguntó Hatake al notar la ausencia de la castaña. Obito miró a su alrededor notando que no se encontraba en los alrededores—¡Búscala! ¡No dejes que use _eso_ en la aldea!

—Te dije que dejaras de darme ordenes y no creas que Rin es tan imprudente —gruñó antes de desaparecer para ir por la jinchuuriki.

…

Avanzando hacia la aldea se encontraba una enorme serpiente de múltiples cabezas siendo apoyada en su destrucción por ninjas enemigos. Los shinobis de la hoja apenas podían responder al ataque por lo que ocuparse del enorme monstruo estaba tomando tiempo. Rin corría lo más rápido que podía, sentía que podía ocuparse de aquel monstruo con los poderes del biju en su interior, pero de camino solo encontró a sus compañeros tan heridos que sus instintos como médico fueron mayores y solo se detuvo a atenderlos, no se perdonaría si los dejaba morir.

—¡Rin! —Obito corrió hacia la castaña, quien aplicaba su ninjutsu medico en un jounin herido—¿Por qué te fuiste así? Me preocupaste.

—Ese monstruo está destruyendo todo, pensé que podría hacer algo, quizás pueda detenerlo con… —confesó sin dejar de atender a su paciente.

—No es seguro —dijo tratando de no alterarse por la idea. Nuevos enemigos captaron su atención, eran ninjas del sonido que estaban dispuestos a asesinarlos—. Puedes hacer algo con tu propio poder, no creo que muchos estén preparados para lo que de verdad puedes hacer —le miró un momento con notoria preocupación antes de encargarse él solo de los enemigos—. Rin, sabes que hay cosas que yo tampoco puedo hacer aquí, por mucho que queramos proteger nuestra aldea, hay mejores maneras —sonrió ligeramente.

La castaña le miró con algo de tristeza, así como la presencia del biju en su interior, la capacidad de Obito sobre el elemento madera se mantenía como un secreto para muchos. Al asegurarse que el jounin que atendía se encontraba estable, la jinchuuriki se puso de pie y se quedó junto al Uchiha.

—Defendamos juntos nuestra aldea, Obito.

…

Las múltiples batallas que se llevaron a cabo ese día fueron muy intensas, pero al final, la victoria había sido para _Konoha_. Claro que el precio había sido alto, la muerte de Hiruzen fue un duro golpe para todos los aldeanos, así como las diversas pérdidas que se dieron en la lucha contra _Otogakure_ y _Sunagakure_. Cuando las fuerzas enemigas finalmente se replegaron, disponer de sus difuntos fue lo primero que se decidió hacer.

Todos los que dieron su vida protegiendo su aldea serían recordados siempre, en especial el anciano Hokage, después de todo, aquel valiente ser llenó de luz el camino de muchos y dejó a cargo de sus jounin el transmitir la voluntad del fuego a la siguiente generación.

Mientras las reparaciones de la aldea comenzaban al fin, los altos mandos del país del fuego junto a los consejeros estaban buscando la opción para el sucesor de Sarutobi. Nombres como Obito Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake salieron a relucir en aquella discusión, pero se consideraban demasiado jóvenes para el puesto y que de momento ambos tenían misiones muy importantes que cumplir: ser la imagen de _Konoha_ en una importante organización internacional y la formación de un joven equipo de ninjas. De este modo, se llegó a la conclusión de que uno de los alumnos del viejo Hiruzen eran las mejores posibilidades.

…

El ataque a _Konoha_ no solo generó problemas entre las aldeas, dentro de _Akatsuki_ surgieron un par de conflictos internos en cuanto Obito y Rin fueron capaces de regresar. La disputa entre el Uchiha y Sasori pudo terminar de un modo peor de no ser por la intervención de varios de sus miembros.

—¡Nosotros no sabíamos nada de esto! ¡Nunca hubiéramos estado de lado de algo tan absurdo! ¿Por qué seguiríamos aquí entonces? —La voz del pelirrojo resonaba con una fuerza nunca antes escuchada.

—Obito escucha —intervino Yahiko antes de que siguiera con aquella discusión—, era importante que supieran como miembros de _Konoha_ que el Kazekage murió. Lo encontraron muerto no muy lejos de su aldea y al parecer llevaba así desde antes del ataque a _Konohagakure_.

Tanto Rin como Obito abrieron los ojos con relativa sorpresa. Los dos ninjas, oriundos de la arena no estaban precisamente afligidos por la noticia, pero les había sorprendido mucho recibir toda la información de lo ocurrido mediante un mensaje.

—Sasori y Pakura fueron llamados a su aldea, es muy probable que quieran ofrecerlos como candidatos al puesto de Kazekage —agregó Konan luego de un breve silencio.

—Pero solo iré yo —sentenció el marionetista—, no estamos interesados en el puesto de Kazekage y menos después de lo que hicieron. Ignoraron nuestro trabajo en _Akatsuki_ y atacaron a nuestras espaldas a nuestros aliados, son patéticos.

—Sasori por favor —le reprendió la kunoichi—, es nuestra aldea a pesar de todo, todos fueron engañados por Orochimaru.

—El cual no hubiera sido un problema si _Konoha_ lo hubiera parado desde hace mucho.

—¿Qué insinúas Sasori? —Obito volvió a mirarle con fiereza—¿Acaso piensas que no hemos tratado de pararlo? ¿Crees que lo protegemos? ¡Destruyó nuestra aldea! ¡Asesino al viejo! ¡Por su culpa murieron muchos de mis compañeros!

—¡Y murieron muchos de mi aldea también por su manipulación!

—¡¿Desde cuándo te importan tanto?!

—¡Basta los dos! —volvió a intervenir Yahiko—Estamos para solucionar esos problemas con diplomacia, no es culpa de ninguna aldea. Es verdad que Orochimaru era de la hoja, pero no pueden responsabilizar a toda la aldea. Sasori tiene que volver a la Arena para informarse bien sobre todo lo ocurrido y cuando tengamos esa información, buscaremos el modo de hacer de intermediarios entre ambas aldeas, no debemos enemistarnos por culpa de Orochimaru.

A pesar del tenso silencio que se formó, ambos hombres parecieron estar de acuerdo y solo se retiraron bajo la mirada de sus compañeros. La mayoría suspiró con alivio de que el problema no llegara muy lejos.

—Deidara —el de cabellos naranjas se giró a ver al más joven de la organización, quien no siguió a su superior –como consideraba a Sasori- para escucharle—. Por ahora no informes de esto a tu aldea, la noticia les llegará después, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, h'n.

…

 _Sunagakure_

Tal como había dicho, Sasori regresó por su cuenta a la arena. Tenía sus razones para volver solo y simplemente decidió ir directamente con el consejo para saber todos los detalles de lo ocurrido. Escuchar toda la historia le llenó de enojo, pero a pesar de todo, se mantuvo estoico hasta que oyó la propuesta final.

—Acepta el puesto de Quinto Kazekage, por favor —pidió Baki cuando acabó la explicación—, solo tú estarías capacitado para el puesto.

—Vine aquí para escuchar bien sobre lo que pasó y como quedará nuestra relación con la hoja. Que acepten la rendición debido al engaño de Orochimaru hará que sea más fácil volver a establecer la alianza con ellos —sus palabras sonaron un poco frías para los presentes, pero nadie quiso arriesgarse a interrumpirle—. Como parte de _Akatsuki_ estoy dispuesto a colaborar, pero no pretendo ser el Kazekage.

—Pero Sasori…

—En estos momentos tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme y aunque no las tuviera, no me veo como Kazekage.

A pesar de las protestas e insistencia por parte de todos, el pelirrojo no cedió y solo se levantó de su lugar, llevándose los pergaminos con la rendición firmada por los miembros del consejo. Poco después de salir de la sala, fue interceptado por uno estos miembros que se apresuró a seguirle: Yūra.

—Sasori —el nombrado se giró a mirarle con poco interés—, si no es muy entrometido de mi parte preguntar: ¿Qué es más importante que el titulo más alto al que puede aspirar alguien en la arena?

—Como dije antes, el puesto no me interesa en lo absoluto —suspiró antes de darle la espalda—, y aunque lo hiciera, ahora solo puedo preocuparme por Pakura, mi discípulo y mis hijos. —concluyó antes de seguir su camino.

…

 _Konohagakure_

Entregar el mensaje de rendición por parte de la arena era la razón por la cual habían regresado tan pronto a la aldea, pero no esperaban encontrarse con la noticia de que Kakashi estaba hospitalizado tras caer en un potente genjutsu propiciado por el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha. Obito se sentía frustrado en muchas formas, porque había perdido la pista del otro Uchiha y este se aparecía en la aldea como si nada y atacaba a sus compañeros sin piedad.

—Es bueno que hayan vuelto, en especial desde que supimos que era lo que estaban buscando —decía Kurenai mirando a la castaña con suma preocupación—, estaban detrás de ti y Naruto…

—No, estaban detrás del Sanbi y el Kyuubi —le corrigió el Uchiha quien no apartaba la mirada de su inconsciente amigo—¿Sasuke lo sabe? ¿Él vio a Itachi?

—No lo sabemos, no hemos visto al chico en un rato —negó Asuma—. Obito no sería bueno que te marcharas para seguirlo, por ahora la aldea está muy desprotegida con la ausencia de un Hokage y con las reconstrucciones, sería bueno que permanecieran aquí un tiempo, al menos hasta que Jiraiya-sama regrese, sabemos que él puede proteger muy bien a Naruto, pero tú debes proteger a Rin.

Obito sabía que Asuma tenía mucha razón, mas no podía dejar de sentirse frustrado. Una vez más sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza, esa punzada constante que parecía querer advertirle de sucesos que simplemente no podía entender o recordar.

—Obito —la suave voz de Rin le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Aquellos grandes ojos marrones parecían reprocharle algo, como siempre, Rin era muy perspicaz y sabía o intuía que algo más le pasaba, pero por más que no quisiera ocultarle cosas, no sentía conveniente hablar de ello en esos momentos.

Sonrió ligeramente, sujetando su mano entre sus enguantados dedos, sabía que con eso ella entendería que después podrían hablarlo.

—Gai se encargará de avisarle a Jiraiya-sama —declaró finalmente Kurenai.

…

El encuentro de Itachi y Sasuke había acabado con un resultado terriblemente devastador para el más joven de los hermanos. Saber que todo ese tiempo entrenando con la única ambición de vengarse no había dado ningún fruto, fue casi tan terrible para él como el revivir esa trágica noche en la cual su familia y clan perecieron.

Era triste y cruel que un chico de solo trece años debiera pasar por tanto sufrimiento. A Itachi le dolía verlo sufrir, no obstante, no podía permitirse demostrarlo y tras dejarle inconsciente, se decidió a huir junto a su compañero. Aun cuando sus poderes eran impresionantes, no había modo de que pudiera ganarle a Jiraiya y no le convenía que Kisame encontrara la oportunidad de tomar al niño jinchuuriki, además, verse presionado a usar el _Tsukuyomi_ de nuevo y el _Amaterasu_ le había agotado más de lo esperado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Itachi-san? —Preguntó una vez pararon en un lugar seguro a descansar.

—Estaré bien, solo necesito unos minutos —respondió con voz monótona. Cerró los ojos un momento, dejando salir un silencioso suspiro. Sasuke había crecido mucho desde la última vez que le vio, ya no era para nada un niño, pero aun le hacía falta mucho más por crecer.

Pensar en su hermano le distrajo por un rato y le permitió relajarse hasta que el llamado de su líder le trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Cierto, habían fracasado en su misión, pero tenían una explicación válida para su fallo. No dudaba que Kisame y él podrían darle buena batalla al legendario sanin, pero era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Una vez en la cueva, el líder no pareció darle mayor relevancia al fracaso, aceptando la excusa con el mensaje de que por ahora tenían otras misiones que completar antes de proceder con la captura de los jinchuurikis.

—Itachi, debemos hablar —anunció Ichigo, líder de la organización _Tsuki no me_ , el mismo nombre del objetivo que tanto ansiaba Madara Uchiha y que ahora era ejecutado por sus supuestos descendientes.

—Kisame, adelántate.

Una vez ambos Uchiha quedaron en solitario, se dedicaron miradas frías que podían rayar lo indiferente. Itachi sabía bien lo que quería el otro así que cuando este comenzó a caminar, decidió seguirle por aquella cueva sin rechistar.

—¿Has tenido contacto con Obito Uchiha? —Pregunto sin detener su paso o girarse a verle.

—No —respondió monótonamente—, pero cada vez es más difícil evitarlo, ha estado más cerca de mí de lo que él cree.

—Nadie de _Akatsuki_ debe involucrarse o saber de nuestros movimientos —Ichigo se detuvo frente a una pared de roca y estiró su mano para presionarla, esta se hundió, revelando un pasadizo por el cual ambos se introdujeron—. Aun no me gusta la idea de tener prisioneros, pero me da una sensación de tranquilidad ¿sabes? De que no nos traicionarías tan fácilmente.

—Sabes que no lo haría —Itachi frunció el ceño, ignorando las diversas celdas a los lados, todas vacías.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, después de todo, no exterminaste a los Uchiha por los motivos que todos creen —el mayor detuvo su andar cuando llegaron a la ultima celda—. Yo más que nadie conozco todos tus secretos Itachi, conozco tu vida y conozco tus metas. Pero si me equivocara, ya la habrías asesinado en cuanto supiste que se encontraba con vida ¿cierto?

Al no obtener una respuesta por parte del menor, se giró a mirarle con su único ojo descubierto, irradiando aquel rojo amenazante.

—De cualquier modo, si te preocupa mantenerla con vida, sería bueno que la convencieras de comer —abrió la reja de la celda y se fijó en la única persona que era prisionera de su organización—. Esto me desagrada, me hace pensar en los métodos de Orochimaru, pero eres una pieza importante para _Tsuki no me_ y no es como que mis genjutsus sean más potentes que los tuyos como para usar esas tácticas contigo.

—¿Qué esperas de mi realmente? —Preguntó desafiante. A Itachi le desagradaba ser manipulado por ese hombre, pero ya había sido derramada demasiada sangre Uchiha por su mano y no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar más.

—Lo mismo que espero de todos. Yo los ayudo con sus metas y ustedes me ayudan con la mía, ¿no salimos todos beneficiados? ¿La tuya no es morir a manos de tu hermano? No necesitamos mantener secretos entre nosotros, Itachi.

—Tus objetivos aún son desconocidos para nosotros.

—Pronto los sabrán, por ahora ustedes enfóquense en los suyos, el mío es uno que se cumplirá a largo plazo —Ichigo suspiró un poco antes de comenzar a alejarse de regreso, no sin antes entregarle un pequeño pergamino al otro azabache—. No tardes y no intentes nada raro, ya sabes que no es la única carta que tengo contra ti.

Cuando Ichigo se retiró finalmente de aquel pasillo lleno de celdas, Itachi se tuvo que tragar todo el odio que sentía hacia él y se adentró en la celda ocupada. Se fijó en la mujer que yacía en el suelo, encadenada y con un sello especial que cubría sus ojos, bloqueando así su sharingan.

Acercó su mano con lentitud hacia ella, agachándose para acariciar suavemente sus largos y lacios cabellos. Nuevamente sentía la culpa acumularse como un nudo en su garganta, quizás todo hubiera sido más fácil si ella hubiese muerto como su madre aquella noche, pero Ichigo tenía una mente oscura y manipuladora, por eso la dejó vivir, para asegurar su lealtad de un modo u otro porque sabía que ella era una persona valiosa en su vida.

—¿Itachi-kun? —Habló quedamente, levantando un poco su cabeza al sentir aquellos dedos en su pelo. El prodigio de los Uchiha no fue capaz de decir nada como muchas otras veces que la había ido a ver—Lo sabía, eres tú Itachi-kun —aquella sonrisa esperanzada le provocó una profunda tristeza, porque no podía hacer nada por ella aún.

—¿Por qué no quieres comer? —Preguntó. Tomó asiento en el suelo y abrió el pergamino, liberando el sello para sacar la comida que Ichigo le había conseguido: agua y unas bolas de arroz.

—Odio que ese hombre se me acerque —contestó sintiendo como el envase de agua rosaba sus labios por lo que bebió un sorbo—, él y los otros.

— _¿Otros? Debe estar hablando de Zetsu_ —pensó mientras le ayudaba a beber.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —Preguntó cuando le alejó el envase. Izumi permanecía en genjutsus muy potentes casi todo el tiempo para mantenerla tranquila, al menos hasta que uno de los clones de Zetsu iba a darle de comer o le ayudaba a asearse—Itachi-kun, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Por qué no me sacas de aquí?

Itachi apretó los labios al notar como ella parecía llorar bajo aquella venda. Agarró una de las bolas de arroz y se la acercó a la boca, Izumi mordió un trocito y empezó a masticar.

—Cinco años. —respondió finalmente.

—Ha pasado mucho —susurró con la voz algo quebrada—, cuando estas encerrada en un genjutsu constantemente, es difícil darse cuenta de cómo avanza el tiempo.

El hijo mayor de Fugaku y Mikoto no volvió a decir algo. Siguió alimentándole hasta que terminó. Llevó una de sus manos a unos mechones sueltos y los acomodó detrás de su oreja

—Resiste un poco más…—dijo antes de presionar su frente con sus dedos, del mismo modo que hacía con su hermano pequeño, solo para sumirla nuevamente bajo una técnica ilusoria, aunque procuró que fuera una donde ella estuviera más feliz.

Hecho eso, abandonó aquella celda. Confiaba en que pronto tendría la oportunidad para sacarla de ahí, sabía que Izumi era fuerte y podría resistir hasta que el momento llegara.

Continuara…

¡Hey! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta extraña historia. Tal vez encuentren muy raro el hecho de que Izumi Uchiha siga viva, pero digamos que me dio cierta cosa matarla, no sé, como personaje me agrada bastante y pues, como Tsuki no Me No es igual que el Akatsuki original en todo, saben bien las intenciones de Itachi así que, sí, tienen sus métodos de manipulación. Pronto se revelaran más cosas de Ichigo y su gemela. Mil gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios y a los que no también, de verdad que espero que la historia les guste, es me basta para ser feliz y continuar. Nos estamos leyendo.


	10. Un bebé para Akatsuki (parte I)

**Título: Uchiha Obito no Monogatari**

 **Género: Aventura/Romance/Amistad**

 **Subgénero: What if.../ ¿Qué pasaría si...?**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de personajes (no vayan a lloriquear, en la serie se murieron un chingo), uso de OC's**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Arco I**

 **Capítulo 10: Un bebé para Akatsuki (Parte I)**

Jiraiya y Naruto regresaron a la aldea de la Hoja acompañados de la que sería nombrada Quinta Hokage. Volver luego de tanto tiempo a su aldea natal era algo que llenaba a Tsunade de diversas emociones, pero tras su lucha contra Orochimaru y Kabuto, así como su encuentro con el rubio Uzumaki, algo había cambiado en su interior y le hacía sentir una gran calidez y felicidad; ese niño le había devuelto la esperanzas que se fueron con Dan y Nawaki.

Luego de una charla poco agradable con los ancianos, el mismo Naruto le interceptó para que atendiera a los tres hombres que permanecían en el hospital. Primero había entrado a la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha, por quien el chiquillo parecía tener muchas más ansias en que atendiera. Por lo que le había comentado Jiraiya, tanto él como Kakashi habían sido víctimas de un poderoso genjutsu.

—Permiso —se anunció al entrar a la habitación. Le sorprendió un poco ver a aquella jovencita de cortos cabellos rosados sentada junto a la cama del inconsciente Uchiha.

—Usted es…—Sakura se puso de pie casi de inmediato, observando con admiración a aquella mujer rubia de la que tanto había escuchado hablar a Gai-sensei.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Traje a una persona asombrosa! ¡Ella podrá curar a Sasuke! —Exclamaba Naruto con emoción luego de entrar a la habitación.

Tsunade se fijó por un momento en las flores que se encontraban en el pequeño jarrón, deduciendo que aquella niña había estado yendo a diario a ver el estado del azabache. Decidió acercarse a este con toda calma, llevó su mano a su frente y comenzó a aplicar su ninjutsu médico. Sasuke no tardó en despertar un poco aturdido.

—Sasuke-kun…

—¡Sasuke! ¡Vaya susto que nos has…! —Naruto guardó silencio al ver como Haruno se abrazaba al otro chico en medio del llanto. No era tonto, ella estaba enamorada de él y los días que permaneció en aquel estado, debieron tenerle muy angustiada.

Decidió dejarles y guiar a Tsunade a la siguiente habitación, en la cual se encontraba Kakashi.

…

—Deberías estar avergonzado por perder así contra sólo dos enemigos, ¿no eras un genio?

El regaño de Tsunade abochornó a Kakashi, pero a Obito le hacía tanta gracia que le costaba no reírse en esos momentos.

—Me extraña que no hayas sido capaz de sanarlo, Rin. Tú eras muy habilidosa en cuanto a ninjutsu médico —agregó girándose a ver a la castaña.

—Lo intenté, pero nunca vi ese nivel de daño por genjutsu, no estaba preparada —respondió un poco apenada—. Muchas gracias por sanarlo, Tsunade-sama; estábamos muy preocupados por él.

—¿Tú también lo estabas? —Kakashi sonrió de forma un tanto burlesca a su mejor amigo, quien apartó el rostro de forma orgullosa para gracia de la castaña.

—¡Tsunade-sama vaya a revisar a mi Lee, por favor! —Pedía Gai casi desesperadamente por lo que la rubia decidió seguirle sin rechistar.

—Rin, Obito, no dejen que Kakashi vuelva a hacer el tonto, no es un buen ejemplo para sus estudiantes que lo apaleen así —comentó antes de salir seguida de Naruto y Shizune.

Cuando quedaron sólo los tres, hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Obito pensaba si debía ir a hablar con Sasuke, aunque quizás sus dos compañeros de equipo querrían pasar algo de tiempo con él. Su encuentro con Itachi era algo de lo que necesitaba hablar, pero no quería presionarlo por el momento, Sasuke debía haber pasado por mucho.

—Sigo pensando que era buen momento para que te nombraran Hokage —Hatake rompió el silencio, tomando por sorpresa al azabache.

—¿Eh? Ah no, no creo que aun sea el momento para eso. Tengo muchas responsabilidades de las que ocuparme, ya llegará otra oportunidad.

Rin sonrió ligeramente por la madurez con la cual Obito tomaba aquello, no dudaba que algún día sería un magnifico Hokage.

…

 _Amegakure_

—Así que rechazaste el puesto de Kazekage —a Pakura no le sorprendió mucho escuchar eso del pelirrojo cuando regresó de la arena—. Era una buena oportunidad para ti.

—Sabes que no me interesaba mucho, hay cosas más importantes en las que debo pensar —cerró los ojos un momento antes de darse vuelta para comenzar a quitarse el uniforme shinobi de _Sunagakure_ —¿Tú has estado bien?

—Sí, no tienes que preocuparte tanto —sonrió levemente—. Solo he estado entrenando un poco a Koushiro cuando llega de la academia., ¿viste a Chiyo-sama?

—No, no tuve tiempo, sabes que ella no quiere relacionarse mucho con la aldea tampoco a menos que sea de suma importancia.

—Elegir un nuevo Kazekage es algo muy importante, necesitamos restablecer nuestros lazos con _Konoha_ y buscar la forma de estabilizarnos económicamente. —hubo un breve momento de silencio tras esas palabras—Sasori, creo que deberíamos decírselo a los demás.

…

—¿¡Un bebé?!

Aquella reacción vino de todos los miembros de _Akatsuki_ por igual, incluyendo al adoptivo hijo de los ninjas de la arena. Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar a los futuros padres.

—¿Ellos tenían ese tipo de relación? —Preguntó Obito en un murmullo; Rin se rió en voz baja.

—Era muy obvio —respondió un poco divertida al ver su expresión de sorpresa—, solo que Sasori no es muy expresivo.

La celebración que se formó por aquella noticia fue mucho más grande de lo que los futuros padres hubieran esperado, sin embargo aquello no les disgustó de un todo, al menos Pakura se mostraba bastante contenta y se mantuvo hablando largo rato con Konan y Rin sobre el bebé. Por su lado, el pelirrojo no dijo mucho al respecto, pero no se opuso cuando al final todos les sugirieron casarse antes de que naciera.

…

 _Iwagakure_

—Ahora que Pakura no danna tendrá un bebé también tendrá que quedarse en la base, así que Sasori no danna y yo tendremos que realizar las misiones como un equipo de dos con más frecuencia h'n —explicaba Deidara con cierta emoción en su voz—. Las misiones serán un poco más frecuentes así que creo que podría tardar en enviarles noticias, h'n.

—Ser parte de _Akatsuki_ te hace sentir muy importante ¿verdad nii? —Comentó Kurotsuchi bastante divertida.

El rubio de ya dieciséis años, frunció sus labios en una especie de puchero ante la burla de su amiga, ella nunca tomaba en serio sus misiones para la organización por el simple hecho de que no creía que _Akatsuki_ estuviera haciendo muchos progresos. Pero la realidad era otra, si que los había, de hecho había fomentado la nueva alianza entre _Konoha_ y _Suna_ , así como de países pequeños; también habían capturado a múltiples criminales y los habían deportado a sus aldeas de origen.

Por supuesto que también se habían ocupado en perseguir a Gari, pero a pesar de las pistas e indicios hallados sobre su ubicación, el ninja desertor se esfumó por completo. Quizás esa era la razón principal por la cual Deidara se unió a _Akatsuki_ , y aunque aun estaba ansioso por capturarle, ahora lo tomaba con un poco mas de calma y cumplía con todas sus misiones con pleno gusto.

—Yo creo que es muy lindo eso de que tengan un bebé. He escuchado mucho acerca de Pakura, la usuaria del _shakuton_ —comenzó a decir Yuriko antes de que iniciaran una discusión —, es una de las kunoichis más poderosa del país del viento, debe ser asombroso que trabajes con gente tan importante.

—Claro que lo es, lo que me hace importante también h'n.

Mientras la azabache rodaba los ojos, la castaña se rió enternecida de su reacción. Deidara parecía bastante contento con su labor para _Akatsuki_ , según decía, ahí valoraban los rasgos únicos de todos y Sasori era alguien que compartía el gusto por el arte así como él, aunque tuvieran puntos de vistas totalmente diferentes de este.

—¿Y Akemi y Kenji? —Preguntó algo extrañado de no ver a dos de sus amigos.

—Akemi está haciendo trabajos en el hospital, ha mejorado muchísimo como ninja médico —contestó Nagura—. Kenji está en otra misión, hace poco ascendió a jounin.

—¿¡Kenji ya es jounin!? —Exclamó perplejo a lo que ambas kunoichis rieron.

—Si, Akatsuchi también —respondió la pelinegra—, por eso ahora Yuriko, Eriko y yo realizamos misiones en grupo, a según aun nos falta un poco más para que puedan ascendernos. —añadió inflando ligeramente las mejillas.

—Pues entonces tengo que hablar con el anciano, necesito saber si podré ascender a jounin. El líder nos confiaría mayores misiones si yo también asciendo de rango, h'n.

—¿Acaso piensas en algo más que no sea _Akatsuki_?

La pregunta de Kurotsuchi hizo reír a Yuriko. No podía culpar al rubio de sentirse tan emocionado y a gusto con aquella organización. Quizás lo único malo era que habían perdido la pista sobre Gari, al menos la noticia del futuro bebé le despejó la mente casi de un todo sobre ese tema.

— _Un bebé…_ —a Yuriko la idea le pareció muy tierna, no pudo evitar preguntarse si algún día podría formar una familia. Puede que fuese muy pronto para pensar en ello, pero la idea le parecía encantadora.

Cuando Deidara se marchó para hablar con el Tsuchikage sobre sus posibilidades de subir de rango, las dos kunoichis decidieron seguir su camino a casa de la castaña, ya no tenían misiones que cumplir por el momento.

—¿No te parece tierno eso? Los bebés siempre traen un poco de felicidad —inició conversación Nagura, haciéndose ideas de cómo podría ser cuando ella tuviera sus propios hijos.

—La verdad si, aunque por lo que nos contó Deidara-nii, nacerá en _Amegakure_ , ¿no deberían tenerlo en su propia aldea? —Cuestionó extrañada de esa decisión, a veces no comprendía mucho a los extranjeros.

—Tendrán sus motivos, tal vez después decidan regresar —comentó pensativa—. Me pregunto si algún día también podremos formar nuestra propia familia…

—¿Con "podremos" te refieres a Deidara-nii? —Preguntó la azabache sonriendo divertida, provocando que su compañera se ruborizara tenuemente—Aunque ese tonto te guste tanto, no me parece una buena idea lo que piensas. No me parece que vaya a dejar la organización a futuro y a diferencia de Sasori y Pakura, tú no eres parte de ella, él viviría lejos en misiones y tú estarías aquí. Sólo una tonta querría algo así y sé que no lo eres Yuri.

Yuriko frunció los labios en una especie de puchero, no entendía porque Kurotsuchi tenía que arruinarle sus fantasías de ese modo. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía razón, no sería la clase de familia que querría, quizás las cosas cambiarían con el tiempo o tendría que resignarse de algún modo con respecto a sus sentimientos.

…

 _Konohagakure_

Detener el enfrentamiento que se dio entre Naruto y Sasuke era la punta del iceberg de una gran cadena de problemas para Kakashi. Había prometido a Sakura que todo estaría bien, que todo volvería a la normalidad, ¿pero realmente sería así? ¿De verdad todo volvería a la normalidad? Sabía que el encuentro con Itachi solo había devuelto las ansias de poder y venganza al menor. Lo más lógico sería que Obito hablara con él, pero no podía depender de su amigo, él se encontraba en una misión muy lejos impuesta por Tsunade, debía encargarse como líder del equipo 7.

—Sasuke, deberías olvidarte de la venganza —hablar con el pelinegro había resultado algo difícil, el único modo de hacer que le escuchara fue amarrándole al árbol del cual se encontraba apoyado—, créeme, en este negocio he conocido a muchos que terminaron como tú y los que siguen este camino nunca terminan bien, solamente te alejaras del mundo y aun teniendo éxito consiguiendo tu venganza, solo obtendrás vacío.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú nunca lo entenderías! ¡No me des lecciones como si lo entendieras! ¿Qué harías si matara a todas las personas que te importan? —Gritó colérico, mirando al mayor de forma desafiante.

—Tranquilo, la mayoría de las personas de las que hablas ya están muertas, —le interrumpió, pensando en sus padres y su maestro—yo he vivido más tiempo que tú y tuve mis propios problemas, tú no eres el único que sabe lo que es perder a alguien. Así que creo que ni tú ni yo hemos sido exactamente felices.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Sasuke bajó la mirada. Kakashi no podía asegurar que era lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, pero quizás lograría hacerle cambiar lentamente de parecer.

—Mi equipo se convirtió en mi nueva familia, me hicieron ver la vida como algo mejor —volvió a hablar, pensando en el otro Uchiha y Nohara, no se imaginaba como sería su vida sin ellos—, Naruto y Sakura pueden ser una nueva familia para ti así como para mí, creo que hay mejores senderos que recorrer en esta vida.

Una vez Hatake le liberó y se marchó, Sasuke soltó un suspiro. Quizás tenía razón, quizás debía dejarlo pasar, ¿acaso Obito no estaba siguiendo con su vida? No era igual, pero eso no significaba que ahora no había personas importantes para él. Debía admitir que el equipo siete se había vuelto algo muy similar a una familia.

…

El encuentro con los cuatro subordinados de Orochimaru esa noche le había probado que seguía siendo débil. Había perdido el tiempo y cada vez estaba más y más lejos de su objetivo: la muerte de Itachi. Seguir en _Konoha_ no le ayudaría a progresar en lo absoluto, ya no le importaba tener que usar el poder de Orochimaru con tal de lograrlo. Por eso había tomado la decisión de marcharse, dejaría todo atrás de una vez y para siempre.

Claro que acabó encontrándose con un impedimento que no esperaba: Sakura. Sus palabras mezcladas con su llanto le produjeron emociones diversas, frustración y algo similar al arrepentimiento. Por un momento creyó que podía quedarse, pero sabía que eso no le ayudaría en nada.

—Realmente eres una molestia —fue lo que dijo cuando ella dejó de hablar. La consideraba así, molesta, pero no porque le pareciera una mala persona, sino porque era demasiado buena para la clase de vida que él pretendía tener. Debía desconectarse de la familia que había logrado conseguir ahora o nunca podría hacerlo—. Sakura…gracias.

—Sasuke-kun…

Aunque le había dejado inconsciente, no se sintió capaz de dejarle tirada en el suelo, así que le dejó sobre la banca con cierto cuidado. Se lo debía de algún modo, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ella había intentado salvarle de la soledad así como Kakashi. Y así, se marchó de la aldea junto a los cuatro miembros del sonido.

…

La partida de Sasuke la noche anterior fue un golpe devastador para Sakura. Por suerte, Tsunade rápidamente ordenó a Shikamaru formar un equipo para salir en su búsqueda, a pesar de que este se conformaba en su mayoría por genin debido a la ausencia de ninjas de rangos superiores en la aldea por esos momentos.

—Naruto, no te pediré nada más en la vida, por favor, trae a Sasuke-kun de vuelta —pedía Haruno en un desconsolado llanto. El rubio le miró con pesar antes de sonreír y levantar su pulgar.

—Traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, es una promesa.

…

Las batallas que debieron librarse en la persecución para traer a Sasuke de regreso fueron sin duda extremas para unos chicos de solo trece y catorce años. Primero Chouji contra Jirobo, un oponente que no habría sido capaz de vencer sin las píldoras secretas del clan Akimichi y sin el coraje que sus amigos le habían transmitido, pero que si bien le habían ayudado con su victoria, ponían su vida en peligro del mismo modo que todos los ataques del gordo de hebras naranjas. Del mismo modo, Neji había dado más de su 100% para luchar contra Kidomaru, un adversario que representó una gran amenaza a su único punto ciego, pero que logró retener para que sus amigos siguieran avanzando.

Los combates siguientes fueron aun más duros, tanto que de no ser por el apoyo de los hermanos de la arena, los jóvenes ninjas de la hoja hubieran muerto en combate. Kankurō asistió a Kiba, salvándole de los hermanos Sakon y Ukon una vez pudo localizarle río abajo, era una suerte que siguiera consciente luego de la pérdida de sangre, pero su cachorro Akamaru si parecía estar mucho más herido. La mayor de los hermanos también se las arregló para vencer a la oponente de Shikamaru de un solo ataque, no porque Tayuya no fuera una rival de nivel sino por lo poco que le convenía mantener a la usuaria de genjutsu activa.

Por último estuvo el más difícil de los cinco del sonido: Kimimaro Kaguya, quien se enfrentó a Naruto y luego a Rock Lee, a pesar de que este apenas se recuperaba de una cirugía. Claro que ni siquiera su magnífico taijutsu era suficiente para enfrentar el poderoso _kekkei genkai_ del clan Kaguya, tampoco la ayuda de Gaara parecía ser suficiente contra aquel adversario tan terrible. Al final, fue aquella grave enfermedad lo que se llevó su vida y no sus dos adversarios.

Kakashi no fue capaz de ver el estado de los chicos, su destino no eran ellos sino Naruto y Sasuke. Podía hacerse la idea de que tan significativa había sido la batalla que se libró entre ambos en el valle del fin, pero de algo estaba seguro y era de que había llegado muy tarde. Sasuke no estaba y Naruto se encontraba inconsciente. Se veía que el rubio había hecho todo lo posible por detenerle, pero no había sido suficiente.

Mientras volvía con Uzumaki en su espalda, no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedería cuando llegara a la aldea. Todo el escuadrón de Shikamaru había resultado lastimado y al final la misión había sido un fracaso. A su mente también llegó Sakura, no podría imaginarse lo devastada que estaría por ello; y Obito, no estaba seguro si era quien más le preocupaba, quizás se sentiría responsable de algún modo.

—Kakashi-sensei…—escuchó hablar a Naruto con voz queda. Era sorprendente lo que el poder del Kyuubi podía lograr, luego de aquella batalla, no debería ser capaz de despertar en días. De algún modo le recordaba a Rin.

…

Chouji y Neji se encontraban en situaciones bastante críticas y ambos se encontraban bajo tratamiento de urgencia. Kiba estaba fuera de peligro y del mismo modo Akamaru, aunque su hermana le informó que no podría caminar por un tiempo. Por último, Shikamaru no tenía heridas mayores y como el chuunin que era, debía cargar con la responsabilidad del fallo de la misión, aunque solo estuvo preocupado por el estado de sus amigos, al menos hasta recibir la noticia de que todos estaban fuera de peligro.

Al regresar de aquella larga y fatigosa misión, la noticia acerca de la partida de Sasuke fue como un balde de agua fría. Tal y como Kakashi lo había deducido, Obito no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al respecto, porque no había hablado con él acerca de Itachi y sobre el errado camino que quería tomar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ir al hospital a ver cómo estaban Naruto y sus compañeros.

—Hola, ¿Cómo sigues? —saludó mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Ver al rubio prácticamente momificado por tantas vendas le produjo cierta incomodidad, no podía creer que su pelea con Sasuke le hubiera dejado en ese estado y eso que contaba con la recuperación rápida que le daba el chakra del zorro de nueve colas.

—¡Obito nii-chan! —Sonrió emocionado de verle. Desde que le había conocido no se habían visto mucho, pero las pocas veces habían sido muy agradables, mas luego de saber que era compañero de su maestro—Estoy bien, bueno, lo estaré, sano rápido.

—Es bueno saber eso —sonrió un poco aunque seguía sintiendo la culpa acumularse en su ser—. Lamento lo que Sasuke provocó, si hubiera estado más cerca de él quizás hubiera evitado que se marchara…

—¿También te sientes solo? —La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha. Naruto sabía por Kakashi que ambos pertenecían al mismo clan, aun sin ser familia directamente—Sasuke me habló sobre lo solo que se sentía por perder a su familia, ¿tú también te sientes así?

—Yo…—tardó un momento en pensar su respuesta antes de suspirar y hablar—A diferencia de él, yo no perdí a mi familia ese día, yo no conocí a mis padres y mi abuela, con quien me crié, había fallecido mucho antes —explicaba, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación—. Rin y Kakashi han sido mi única familia desde hace muchos años, quizás por eso la perdida de mi clan no me afectó del mismo modo que a Sasuke.

Naruto se le quedó mirando con algo de sorpresa, era curioso que tuvieran algo en común, aunque ese algo fuera bastante triste.

—Si Sasuke te dijo que se sentía solo, significa que no fui capaz de apoyarle. Ambos somos Uchiha y en lugar de acercarme, me distancié cuando él me lo pidió —pasó una mano por sus cabellos, volviendo a mirar al menor—. No supe cómo debía comportarme con él.

—Eso es porque Sasuke es un idiota-ttebayo —sentenció el rubio antes de sonreír—, no te preocupes, ya le prometí a Sakura-chan que yo traería a Sasuke de regreso.

La convicción con la cual Naruto decía aquello sorprendió bastante a Obito, aunque no pudo decir mucho más ya que Jiraiya se apareció para ver como seguía el rubio.

…

—Está muy decidido a traer a Sasuke de regreso —decía el sanin estando fuera del hospital con el Uchiha—. Solo espero que no tenga la misma suerte que tuve yo con Orochimaru, pero sé que lo tiene muy difícil.

—Sasuke es su amigo, no va a abandonarlo tan fácilmente, aunque yo también debería buscar por mi cuenta.

—Será difícil. Sasuke al parecer ya no restringe los poderes del sello maldito, lo que significa que estando con Orochimaru, le seguirá a donde le diga y encontrarlo no será nada sencillo —Jiraiya resopló con cansancio, era un tema realmente extenuante—¿Cómo están Yahiko, Nagato y Konan? —Optó por cambiar de tema.

—Están bastante bien —respondió, sonriendo ligeramente—. Konan prepara la boda para Sasori y Pakura; Yahiko hace un buen trabajo como líder de la organización y Nagato ha logrado resolver los asuntos internos de _Amegakure_.

—No todo debe ser malas noticias —sonrió el peliblanco, más pronto su ceño volvió a fruncirse—¿No descubrieron nada acerca del rinnegan robado a Nagato?

—No, desistieron hace mucho de seguir investigando, no había ningún rastro o pista que seguir acerca de ello —frunció ligeramente su ceño, pensando lo extraño que había sido el caso que le comentó Yahiko mucho tiempo atrás, pero que al final no había llegado a nada—. Sea quien sea que los haya robado, no ha hecho su siguiente movimiento aún.

—Hay que estar listos para eso, quien los tomó sabía bien que era lo que robaba —meditó unos segundos antes de continuar—, no me extrañaría que fueran las mismas personas para las cuales Itachi Uchiha trabaja…

La deducción del sanin no le sorprendió del todo, en realidad era una posibilidad que había estado considerando desde hacía un tiempo. Las misiones se habían vuelto mayores lo que había impedido su búsqueda, aunque ahora que Sasuke se había marchado no dejaba de recriminarse lo lento que había sido.

—Esa gente va tras Naruto, por eso me lo llevaré a entrenar —volvió a hablar el mayor—, sería bueno que lograra dominar el poder que está dentro de él, del mismo modo que Rin…

—No creo que sea tan sencillo. Rin y el Sanbi establecieron una relación amistosa, por lo que ella me cuenta, esa bestia no era tan agresiva como lo es el Kyuubi —el Uchiha habló con cierta seriedad en su tono de voz, no serían tan fáciles las cosas para Naruto—, pero Minato-sensei lo selló con la intención de que lo dominase algún día, sé que podrá ayudarlo con eso.

Jiraiya sonrió al pensar en su fallecido estudiante, era cierto que todo había sido con una intención y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Naruto a controlar ese poder, porque sabía que sería un grandioso ninja en el futuro y tal poder le sería de gran ayuda.

Continuara…

¡Holas! Me disculpo infinitamente por el retraso, de verdad que con la presentación de la tesis encima no había modo de que pudiera dedicarme a publicar algo, incluso si esto llevaba meses hecho jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, decidí cambiar el titulo por uno más corto, no sé, me pareció mejor xd No olviden comentar que les pareció o si hubo algo que no encajaba para corregir. Nos leemos :'D


	11. Un bebé para Akatsuki (parte II)

**Título: Una nueva oportunidad**

 **Género: Aventura/Romance/Amistad**

 **Subgénero: What if.../ ¿Qué pasaría si...?**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de personajes (no vayan a lloriquear, en la serie se murieron un chingo), uso de OC's**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Arco I**

 **Capítulo 11: Un bebé para** _ **Akatsuki**_ **(Parte II)**

La boda de Sasori y Pakura se dio como una pequeña celebración en la cual estuvieron todos los miembros de _Akatsuki._ Era algo simple, pero estaba bastante bien para ellos, por parte de la arena quizás hubiera sido algo más extravagante así que estaban más que conformes.

Después de ello, Pakura permaneció en la torre sin realizar misiones, simplemente supervisando el entrenamiento de Koushiro o platicando con quienes estuvieran en la torre en su momento. A sus ya cinco meses, caminar demasiado podía ser algo extenuante, pero no le gustaba quedarse sin hacer nada por tanto tiempo, prefería tomar paseos por la aldea aun cuando la lluvia nunca parecía amainar.

—No tenías que ir por mí a la escuela, no sería bueno que te resfriaras —decía el niño, caminando bajo el paraguas que sujetaba la mujer a pesar de vestir un impermeable como todos los que transitaban por la aldea.

—Quería hacerlo, no es como que pueda hacer muchas cosas por ahora —comentó antes de detenerse frente a un pequeño restaurante en la cual había una señora vendiendo bollos de cerdo. Pidió dos para llevar y de ese modo siguieron su camino hacia la torre—¿Cómo estuvo hoy la escuela?

—Bien, aunque algunos me siguen llamando forastero —suspiró, notando como la mayor fruncía un poco el ceño—. No te preocupes, no me afecta realmente, no es que sea muy importante el lugar del que vienes sino donde estas bien…

A Pakura no le sorprendía lo maduro que podía ser ese niño. Desde que Ameyuri cayó enferma había tenido que aprender a valerse por sí mismo y por su madre, había tenido que crecer antes de tiempo y eso era un poco triste, aun sin una guerra, los niños no podían ser niños mucho tiempo y eso siempre le pareció injusto.

Ahora no podía evitar pensar en su futuro bebé, ¿acaso a él también le esperaba una vida en la cual por cualquier motivo tendría que madurar antes de los diez años? Quería creer que no y que Koushiro podría recuperar un poco más el tiempo de niñez que perdió con la enfermedad de su madre.

—Mamá…—aquellas palabras y sentir como sujetaba su mano libre le tomaron por sorpresa, aun cuando le había dicho que serían su nueva familia, Koushiro tardó en adaptarse a la nueva vida que le ofrecía _Amegakure_ —¿Podemos comer los bollos antes de la cena? —Preguntó. Sabía que ella debía seguir preocupada por todas las cosas que había tenido que vivir y no quería que pensara más en ello.

—Claro que sí, pero sólo por esta vez —asintió sonriéndole con ternura.

…

Pakura y Koushiro llegaron a la torre, yendo directamente al comedor una vez dejaron el paraguas y el impermeable en su lugar para que se secaran. Aun faltaba un par de horas para la cena así que tomaron asiento para comer tranquilamente los bollos, tal vez no muchos irían a cenar esa noche ya que estaban distribuidos realizando misiones.

—¿Pakura-san? —La voz de Shisui llamó la atención de ambos. Este se encontraba en el marco de la entrada, guiándose por este para poder movilizarse y entrar al comedor.

—Sí y Kou también está aquí —afirmó la mujer. Sabía que aunque estuviera ciego, aquel chico seguía siendo un shinobi y aprendía a identificar el chakra de todos para poder saber quienes se encontraban en cada lugar—¿Estás tú nada mas?

—Si, Nagato y Yahiko fueron a ver algo importante. Al parecer, deportaron a Aoi Rokusho a _Amegakure_ —explicó mientras se acercaba hasta la mesa que ocupaban para sentarse en una de las sillas desocupadas.

—Escuché que había causado bastantes inconvenientes en el país del fuego y otros países pequeños —dijo la kunoichi, mirando al pelirrojo comer bastante tranquilo—¿Cómo lograron capturarlo?

—No tengo muchos detalles de lo ocurrido, pero hay algo que si puedo comentarles —sus palabras captaron la atención del niño esta vez—. Esto me lo dijo Obito-san, al parecer algunos gennin de _Konoha_ se enfrentaron a un hombre llamado Raiga Kurosuki —no fue difícil para ambos reconocer aquel nombre, era uno de los anteriores espadachines de la niebla—, y por lo visto, él tenía en su posesión las espadas _Kiba,_ aunque estas se perdieron en la lucha…

—¿Raiga Kurosuki fue quien se llevó las espadas esa vez? —Preguntó Koushiro sorprendido, claramente podía recordar bien el momento en el que las espadas de su madre fueron hurtadas, justo cuando le daba un último adiós en el jardín de su antigua casa.

—Eso parece, Obito-san no me dio demasiados detalles ya que debió marcharse pronto, en _Konoha_ aun tienen muchas cosas que resolver —respondió. No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría poder regresar a su aldea natal, pero tal vez nunca podría hacerlo y eso le causaba una gran tristeza que debía disimular—. Sé que no es muy alentador, pero me pidió que se los contara…

—Gracias, es bueno saberlo, aunque es una pena que las espadas se perdieran —la mujer llevó una de sus manos al hombro del niño—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy, me hubiera gustado recuperar algo que mi madre atesoró tanto, pero si se perdieron, quizás sea lo mejor —sonrió ligeramente, apenas mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes—. No te preocupes mamá, ya no tenemos que pensar más en eso.

—Eres un niño muy maduro, Kou —habló Shisui, estirando su mano hasta él para revolver sus cabellos—. Y tienes razón, Pakura-san no necesita preocuparse de nada por el bien de su bebé.

Koushiro sonrió más antes de asentir, por ahora solo quería que su nueva madre estuviera bien. Era cierto que apenas llevaba unos meses viviendo allí y no es que había olvidado a su madre sino que aceptaba a su nueva familia así como la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella.

…

 _Konohagakure_

Obito despertó abruptamente, sudando y jadeando. Tardó varios segundos en comprender que estaba en su habitación y que todo aquello no fue más que la misma pesadilla que le atormentaba cada cierto tiempo. Llevó su mano artificial a su único ojo, le dolía inexplicablemente, no comprendía porque seguía repitiéndose aquello, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Giró su rostro, fijándose en la kunoichi que dormía aun a su lado. Sintió la sangre subirle a la cara al recordar la noche anterior: los besos, las caricias, sus pieles rozando constantemente; una noche sencillamente inolvidable. Sonrió un poco, llevando su mano al rostro de la castaña para acomodar los cabellos que caían en su frente.

Al menos esa pesadilla quedaba en segundo plano al pensar en tan maravilloso momento. Pero seguía pareciéndole aterrador, ver a su amada morir a manos de su mejor amigo, viéndose envuelto en aquel mar de sangre mientras sostenía su cadáver entre sus brazos. Decidió levantarse, recogiendo algunas piezas de ropa del suelo para ponérselas cuando escuchó como tocaban el cristal de la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón, puerta que estaba cubierta por las cortinas.

Tras ponerse sus pantalones, se acercó a esta y la abrió para salir al balcón, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con Kakashi.

—¡Yoh! —Saludó levantando una de sus manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi? —Preguntó un poco extrañado de verle tan temprano por la mañana.

—La Hokage me mandó a buscarlos, tenemos una misión los tres juntos luego de un tiempo —respondió con simpleza, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos—¿No te emociona? Será como los viejos tiempos…

—Sí, pero ¿y tu equipo? —Preguntó algo desconcertado.

—Naruto está en una misión con el equipo de Kurenai, al parecer buscan una posibilidad para encontrar a Sasuke —explicó pensando en lo poco probable que era que pudiesen encontrar aquel insecto—, y Sakura empezó a entrenar con Tsunade-sama así que me tienen ocupado con otras misiones.

—Ya veo —murmuró antes de pasar su diestra por sus cabellos y suspirar—. Más que encontrarlo, creo que el problema es traerlo de regreso, no creo que lo haga por su voluntad…—susurró, bajando un poco la mirada.

—No fui un buen maestro —dijo ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Obito—, no pude mantenerlos unidos, tú estabas ocupado buscando pistas sobre Itachi, Sasuke era mi responsabilidad y fracasé…

—Vamos hombre, no te eches toda la culpa —sonrió ligeramente—, yo debí acercarme más a él en lugar de alejarme.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pensando en el menor de los Uchiha y si lograrían rescatarlos de la manipulación de Orochimaru, el tiempo pasaba y era como si hubieran perdido cualquier rastro de él tras el escape de Sasuke y la persecución con los cinco del sonido.

—Oye…—Hatake decidió romper el silencio después de lo que parecieron unos minutos—¿La pasaron bien?

Obito le miró extrañado así como confundido hasta que finalmente comprendió que Kakashi se refería a Rin. Sintió su rostro caliente así como sus orejas, no le sorprendía lo intuitivo que su mejor amigo podía ser y lo odiaba por eso.

—Esperaré que estén listos.

—Cierra la boca…

…

Luego de varias misiones con diferentes equipos, Naruto finalmente se marchó junto a Jiraiya para comenzar su viaje de entrenamiento, si quería traer a Sasuke de regreso, necesitaba incrementar sus habilidades y aprender a controlar un poco del gran poder que tenía dentro.

Mientras tanto, su compañera estudiaba con la Hokage para convertirse en ninja médico y adquirir la misma fuerza bruta que su maestra. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que se esforzaban en ser mejores y superarse. Todos los ninjas entrenaban arduamente para superar sus límites.

—Le agradezco mucho que también se tome algo de tiempo conmigo, Tsunade-sama —comentó Rin mientras observaba a la kunoichi de cabellos rosados curar la herida de un conejo—. Has mejorado mucho Sakura, no hay duda de que serás una gran ninja medico.

—Muchas gracias, Rin-senpai —sonrió con emoción al ver que la herida había sanado muy bien, aunque la fatiga por el gasto de chakra era grande aún—, no puedo quedarme atrás.

—Tú ya eres una gran ninja medico Rin, aunque lo que dices es cierto, siempre hay cosas que aprender, además que atender daños por genjutsu es más complejo. Con alguien como Itachi Uchiha de enemigo, es necesario que sepas lidiar con esta clase de problemas —la rubia de enormes pechos se acercó a la gran estantería y retiró varios libros—. Los genjutsus del _sharingan_ son mucho más potentes, el problema es que no hay nada acerca del _Mangekyo sharingan_ , así que sólo puedes volver a estudiar todo lo básico.

—¿Es así como pudo sanar a Kakashi y Sasuke? —Preguntó recibiendo los libros.

—Así es. Escucha, las lesiones por genjutsu son más delicadas porque puedes causar daños neurológicos si aplicas mal el chakra, por eso debes tener aun más cuidado, pero solo mejoraras practicando así que sería bueno que vuelvas al hospital un tiempo.

—¿Volver al hospital? Pero he estado cumpliendo misiones con Obito y Kakashi, y…

—Ellos dos serán capaces de continuar las misiones juntos, además, me encargaré de enviar un reporte a Yahiko de que es por ordenes mías. Es necesario si quieres mejorar tu ninjutsu medico —insistió antes de acariciar ligeramente los cabellos de su alumna más joven, en señal de felicitación por su buena labor con el conejo—; también, sé que Naruto está seguro con Jiraiya, pero me tranquilizaría más que tú estés aquí en la aldea un tiempo…

Sakura miró extrañada a su maestra y luego a la otra ninja médico, ¿en qué modo ella y Naruto podrían estar relacionados? Fue una respuesta que tardó un poco en llegar.

…

Rin terminaba sus rondas en el hospital y se disponía a ir a casa. Llevaba varias semanas atendiendo daños por genjutsu en el hospital de la hoja, pero también debía participar en otra clase de operaciones cuando se trataba de emergencias. Ese día en especial, ella y Shizune habían logrado salvarle la vida a un ninja que resultó severamente herido en una lucha para capturar a un renegado.

—¿Irás a la oficina de Tsunade-sama? —Preguntó la azabache mientras caminaban juntas para abandonar el lugar.

—No, iré a casa, aun tengo muchas cosas que estudiar, siento que si voy me dará más libros y no he terminado de leer los que tengo —respondió a lo que ambas soltaron una leve risa—¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Sakura?

—Ha progresado mucho, además que Tsunade-sama empezó a entrenarla en taijutsu, no hay duda de que le pone mucho empeño a su entrenamiento —contestó—. Nos vemos mañana Rin, cuídate.

—Hasta mañana, Shizune —se despidió igual antes de tomar otro camino.

Nohara siguió su andar hasta su departamento. Ya no vivía en su antigua casa; desde que su madre había fallecido decidió que no quería vivir en un lugar que le recordara tanto a sus padres. Su departamento era suficiente para una persona y al menos no estaba tan lejos del hospital.

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse sus sandalias y avanzó hasta la cocina para comenzar a prepararse algo de cenar. Acabó por hacerse algo sencillo y servirse un poco de jugo para ir a su pequeño comedor. Mientras comía de su arroz, le fue inevitable fijarse en las fotos que tenía en la repisa de su ventana; verlas le produjo un aire de nostalgia.

Una de ellas era de su entrada a la academia ninja a sus cinco años, cuando sus padres aun vivían y estuvieron con ella para celebrar tal momento. En el medio estaban las que consideraba más importante, en ambas aparecía con su equipo cuando eran niños. Sonrió ligeramente, con una mezcla de nostalgia y diversión al recordar el día de la primera fotografía, cuando Obito llegó tarde como le era costumbre, para desesperación de Kakashi y su maestro, aunque ella sabía que había sido por una buena causa.

Por otro lado, la otra foto le traía recuerdos más tristes, era el día de la misión del puente _Kannabi_. Una misión que cumplieron de forma exitosa y les ayudó a lograr la victoria en la guerra más adelante, pero que le hizo creer que había perdido a Obito. Dejó los palillos sobre el plato vacío y se quedó contemplando aquella imagen, sumiéndose en los recuerdos y todo el dolor que ese momento trajo consigo.

 _Rin, llorar no traerá a Obito de vuelta, él no querría verte así._

Recordó vagamente las palabras de Kakashi, sabía que tenía razón en ese momento y que se esforzara en no hacerlo no significaba que lo hubiera olvidado, simplemente aprendió a mantener la mente ocupada. Sin embargo, por las noches lloró muchas veces ante la ausencia de su mejor amigo.

— _Deberías dejarlo ir de una vez, esos recuerdos afectan tu estabilidad_ —escuchó la voz del biju resonar en su interior— _. El Uchiha está vivo, no es una ilusión, está contigo, ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?_

—No lo sé…—negó, pues en realidad no entendía porque algo de tantos años atrás le afectaba de ese modo—¿Crees que soy una hipócrita? —Preguntó tras un breve silencio.

— _¿Hipócrita?_ —Repitió la bestia de tres colas sin comprender muy bien. Se fijó en el gran lago que representaba el subconsciente de Rin y en el cual se reflejaban los recuerdos de su niñez— _¿Lo dices por lo que sentías antes? ¿Por el ninja copia?_

—¿Podrías alguna vez llamarlos por sus nombres? —Preguntó, mirándole en forma de protesta—¿Entonces…?

— _En todo el tiempo que llevo viendo a los humanos, he aprendido que son muy volubles, que las situaciones de su vida los cambian o los hacen más persistentes_ —respondió notando lo afligida que estaba su jinchuuriki, definitivamente ella no se parecía en nada a los anteriores—. _Claro que tú eres muy diferente de los otros, aunque tienes dudas de ti y de otras cosas, no posees sentimientos oscuros, no ansías la muerte de nadie, no existe el odio…_

Rin no supo que responder, solo se limitó a mirar a la tortuga gigante con asombro.

— _Si de algo eres culpable, tal vez es de ser muy ingenua._

La kunoichi sonrió levemente, hablar con el biju le daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Acabó por mirar la última foto que había en el muro de la ventana. En esta estaban únicamente ella y Obito, el día que se unieron a _Akatsuki,_ no podía creer que ya había pasado tanto desde ese día y todo lo que había cambiado entre ellos en ese tiempo.

Dejó salir un ligero suspiro y se levantó de su lugar para ir a lavar los platos. Luego de eso, tomó un baño y fue a recostarse en su cama, estaba muy cansada, sin embargo, debía admitir que extrañaba dormir junto al Uchiha, las misiones y su trabajo en el hospital les tenían un poco distanciados.

…

 _Amegakure_

Aun con su trabajo en el hospital de la hoja, regresaba cada cierto tiempo a la aldea de la lluvia principalmente para asegurarse que todo marchaba bien con el embarazo de Pakura. Cuando los nueves meses se cumplieron, recibir al pequeño hijo de los Akasuna fue una labor larga tanto para la madre como para la ninja médico. Ambas permanecían en la habitación mientras los demás aguardaban en el salón principal de reuniones de la torre, ansiosos por la llegada del bebé.

—Ya ha tardado mucho…—Sasori se levantó de su lugar desesperado, sacando a relucir su lado impaciente, ya iban horas desde que Rin y Konan se habían encerrado a atender el nacimiento de su hijo.

—Estas cosas llevan su tiempo Sasori, no quieras apresurarlo —expresó Yahiko. Al igual que los que estaban presentes, se sentía ansioso por ver al bebé, pero entendía que era algo que a veces podía demorar—. Estará bien, Rin es una gran ninja medico, tú mismo lo has comprobado, están en buenas manos.

—Insisto en que ha tardado demasiado…—murmuró, tratando de mantener su común expresión taciturna para ocultar su preocupación.

Koushiro y Deidara llegaron a reírse de forma disimulada, aunque no significaba que no estuvieran preocupados por el estado de Pakura y su bebé. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir otra cosa, varias mariposas de papel se hicieron presentes y formaron parte del cuerpo de Konan. De inmediato, todos se pusieron de pie, esperando alguna noticia del clon de la kunoichi.

—Ya pueden ir a verlos, todo salió muy bien —expresó la de hebras azules para alivio de todos, por supuesto Sasori no tardó ni un segundo más en dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

Al llegar, se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, observando fijamente como Pakura arrullaba al pequeño bebé de mechones rojizos. En su vida siempre creyó que no necesitaba de otras personas más que por sus habilidades, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciarlas por diversas razones: Pakura, su esposa; Deidara, su subordinado y estudiante; Yahiko y los demás miembros de _Akatsuki_ , sus compañeros; Koushiro y el nuevo bebé, sus hijos.

—Se parece a ti —comentó la usuaria de _kekkei genkai_ sin apartar la mirada del recién nacido. El pelirrojo se acercó hasta la cama sin fijarse en los que habían llegado a ver al bebé así como la presencia de la ninja médico—. Ya que es un varón, creo que es sencillo saber cómo se llamará…

Sasori se quedó a un lado de la cama, mirando fijamente a la pequeña criatura que él mismo había engendrado, tan indefenso, tan tierno, por un momento le costó creer que se trataba de su hijo. Koushiro también se acercó finalmente para ver al bebé con fascinación.

—Takumi, ellos son tu papá y tu hermano mayor —dijo la mujer de hebras verdes con dulzura.

Un nombre perfecto para el bebé de un artista, perfecto para el nuevo y más pequeño miembro de _Akatsuki_.

Continuará…

¡Holas! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, cualquier duda no teman preguntar o comentar, no muerdo (¿?) El nombre del bebé si no me equivoco significa "artesano" así que me pareció el más adecuado para un hijo de Sasori. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos :D


	12. Época de cambios

**Título: Una nueva oportunidad**

 **Género: Aventura/Romance/Amistad**

 **Subgénero: What if.../ ¿Qué pasaría si...?**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de personajes (no vayan a lloriquear, en la serie se murieron un chingo), uso de OC's**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Arco I**

 **Capítulo 12: Época de cambios**

 _Konohagakure_

Las misiones se habían vuelto bastante agotadoras, pero valían mucho la pena cuando regresaba a la aldea y podía compartir tiempo con la mujer que tanto amaba. Sin embargo, las pesadillas se habían vuelto un poco más frecuentes y no entendía porque, sin mencionar que tanto Kakashi como Rin lo habían notado y se mostraban preocupados ante ese hecho. El problema era que no sabía que responder, porque sólo eran pesadillas o más bien un recuerdo de algo que sucedió muchos años atrás.

Recordó el momento en el que Minato, el Tercero y el ninja médico que le atendió en su regreso a _Konoha_ optaron por mantener en secreto la composición de su lado artificial. Esas tres personas ahora estaban muertas, quedando únicamente Rin y Kakashi como las personas que lo sabían, ni siquiera la Quinta estaba enterada de ello aún.

Las heridas de su cuerpo normalmente sanaban gracias a las células de Hashirama que tenía implantadas; Nohara también le atendía con su ninjutsu medico, pero fuera de ello, no había recurrido a la atención plena de un hospital en todos esos años. No le gustaba tener tantos secretos, pero ¿Qué sentido tenía revelar algo después de tantos años? ¿No se ganaría la desconfianza de las personas si hablaba de Madara?

Un tiempo atrás había buscado esa vieja cueva donde estuvo cautivo, pero por alguna razón no pudo dar con ella. Tampoco había recibido más visitas por parte de _Guruguru,_ era como si todo lo que había vivido fuese parte de un sueño, parte de sus pesadillas. Obito suspiró por enésima vez en el día, quería sacarse aquellas cavilaciones de la mente, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para hablarlo o si quiera preocuparse por ello. Si era así, ¿Por qué persistían aquellos sueños entonces? Cada vez eran más claros y al mismo tiempo más confusos: Seguía viendo a Rin morir, seguía viendo a Kakashi caer inconsciente, seguía viendo como él mismo masacraba a los shinobis de la niebla que secuestraron a la castaña. Todo eso era similar a lo que había vivido, pero ¿Dónde estaba la diferencia? ¿Por qué no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Por qué todo salía mal? ¿Por qué Rin moría?

—Obito —la voz de Hatake le sacó de su ensimismamiento—. Quita esa cara, se supone que iríamos por Rin al hospital, su turno debe terminar pronto…

—¿Y tú porque tienes que ir también? —Preguntó fingiendo fastidio, el ninja copia solo le siguió el juego fingiendo indignación.

—Que odioso eres, quiero pasar algo de tiempo con ustedes antes de que vuelvan a irse a _Amegakure_ a llevar la invitación del examen chuunin —protestó al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a los bolsillos.

—¿No tienes ningún reto que hacer con Gai? —Respondió con otra pregunta en un intento de desviar el tema. Ambos jounin soltaron una leve risa y siguieron su camino en silencio durante un par de minutos, aunque nuevamente, Obito se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—¿Puedo saber a qué le das tantas vueltas? —Se decidió a preguntar el de cabellos plata luego de un rato—Normalmente no sueles pensar tanto, solo eres impulsivo.

—Eres un…—Uchiha frunció el ceño al tiempo que forzaba una sonrisa, mirando a su mejor amigo con total desprecio antes de simplemente suspirar—No es nada importante, solo divagaba —contestó finalmente, negando ligeramente con la cabeza—, mas bien, recordaba cosas, pero no me hagas caso.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso —se burló entrecerrando su ojo—, pero no insistiré si no quieres hablar de ello…

Ambos se detuvieron nada más para apreciar por un momento los rostros tallados de los Hokages. Aun cuando era de noche, se podían distinguir perfectamente las cinco esculturas.

—No tengo duda de que tú serás el siguiente —Kakashi volvió a romper el silencio, esta vez, sorprendiendo a su amigo en sobremanera— y tal vez después, Naruto.

—A veces dudo si realmente podré conseguirlo, pero apoyaré a Naruto para que pueda lograrlo —sonrió tenuemente, enfocando su mirada en el rostro del Cuarto—. Es difícil creer que ya han pasado dos años desde que se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama —cambió de tema para retomar su andar junto al otro jounin—, y también dos años desde que Sasuke se marchó y no hemos recibido noticia alguna de él.

—Recordarlo me hace sentir un mal maestro, todos mis alumnos se alejaron de mi —no pudo evitar sonar deprimido ante ese hecho, cosa que divirtió bastante al azabache—. Rin dice que Sakura ha progresado mucho como ninja medico, pero yo no he podido verla con todas las misiones…

—¿Extrañas a tu equipo? —Preguntó enarcando su única ceja visible.

—Un poco —se encogió de hombros al contestar—, pero al menos puedo realizar misiones contigo y de vez en cuando con Rin, como los viejos tiempos.

—Ugh, suenas como un anciano —se burló, soltando una carcajada seguidamente—. Sería mejor si Minato-sensei estuviera con nosotros…

—Sí, lo sería…

Por un instante, Obito visualizó a su maestro luchando contra alguien, pero apenas pudo entender realmente que era lo que veía. Seguidamente, vio al nueve colas, la noche que atacó la aldea al liberarse el sello que lo mantenía dentro de Kushina Uzumaki. Sujetó su cabeza con sus manos, sintiendo un dolor punzante casi aturdirle. Hatake no tardó en sujetarle, mirándole bastante preocupado.

—¡Obito! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó alarmado por el estado de su compañero, al menos estaban cerca del hospital.

—Si…lo estoy…—contestó, sintiendo que el dolor menguaba y que aquellas borrosas imágenes desaparecían. Ya había experimentado eso antes, cuando su clan fue aniquilado y un tiempo después de saber que Sasuke se había marchado, pero ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

…

—Yo creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Ino, es una gran oportunidad para ti —Rin caminaba por los pasillos del hospital en compañía de Sakura. Con el anuncio de un nuevo examen para ascender a chuunin, consideraba que la kunoichi de hebras rosadas estaba en condiciones para intentarlo una vez más.

—No estoy muy segura, necesito pensarlo —insistió de forma dudosa, sabía que era una buena oportunidad, pero no quería arruinar las probabilidades del equipo de Asuma—¿Ya se va?

—Consúltalo con la almohada entonces, pero no le des tantas vueltas, debes confiar más en tus habilidades —sonrió ligeramente, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la más joven—. Si, ya debo irme, mañana regresaré a _Amegakure_ a informar sobre el examen, cuídate mucho y buena suerte.

Luego de despedirse, Haruno permaneció más tiempo en el hospital y Nohara se encaminó a la salida. En los dos años que habían transcurrido, había mejorado lo necesario en su ninjutsu médico y había continuado en secreto su entrenamiento de jinchuuriki.

Al salir del hospital, logró identificar a Kakashi. Estaba por saludarlo cuando notó a Obito sentado en el suelo, se veía mal y eso le alarmó. Avanzó hacia ellos rápidamente y se agachó a examinar al Uchiha.

—Obito, ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó sujetando su rostro entre sus manos—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy, no te preocupes —sonrió ligeramente—. Solo es una jaqueca, nada grave…—trató de sonar tranquilo, aunque sabía que no tenía caso. Rin subió sus manos a sus sienes y comenzó a aplicar la palma mística en él.

—Estabas bien hace nada, estas cosas no ocurren solo porque sí —le regañaba Kakashi un poco aliviado de ver como la kunoichi de larga cabellera castaña le atendía—¿Cuándo nos dirás que es lo que sucede? No me importa que me guardes secretos, pero no deberías tenerlos con Rin…

Obito levantó la cabeza, mirando perplejo a su amigo y luego a su novia, notando la enorme preocupación en esos ojos marrones, la cual se había acumulado con el tiempo al no mencionar nada sobre esas jaquecas y las pesadillas.

—Vayamos a mi casa primero —cedió finalmente.

…

Explicar el origen de sus pesadillas había resultado complicado. Era como contar un recuerdo, algo que ya había sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo no, porque Rin no estaba muerta, estaba ahí, con ellos, a diferencia de su sueño.

—…al final, lo único que escucho es una voz decir "estoy en el infierno" y luego despierto —culminó su explicación, manteniendo su mirada en sus manos al recordar aquellos retazos de sueño que se mantenían en su cabeza. Sentía que había más, pero por alguna razón, le costaba recordarlo.

Kakashi y Rin le miraban atónitos, ahora entendían porque Obito solía despertar de forma tan abrupta en ocasiones, todo sudoroso y alterado. Claro que no entendían porque algo del pasado le acechaba de esa manera.

—Dijiste que escuchabas una voz, ¿de quién era? —Se atrevió a preguntar la única mujer con evidente preocupación.

—Mía. Era mi voz, cuando era un niño…

Los tres quedaron en completo silencio pues ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir. Obito no quería darle tantas vueltas, no quería creer que era algo importante, pero algo muy en el fondo le advertía que necesitaba recordar con claridad lo que esos sueños mostraban.

La jinchuuriki y el ninja copia se miraron entre sí, era claro que ambos estaban preocupados por el Uchiha y aunque no les gustara la idea, no había mucho que pudieran hacer más que reconfortarle.

—El pasado no se puede cambiar, Obito, ya te lo había dicho —comenzó a decir Kakashi—, ese día tú nos salvaste la vida, nada podrá cambiar ese hecho.

…

 _Amegakure_

Tras el recibimiento de la invitación a los exámenes chuunin, Nagato y Konan reunieron a varios de los equipos de genin de la aldea que pretendían recomendar para dicho examen. En los dos años que habían transcurrido, los problemas internos en cuanto a los líderes de la aldea habían menguado bastante. Los partidarios de Hanzou se habían calmado al ver que los tratados con otras aldeas estaba beneficiando a la lluvia; los más radicales acabaron marchándose, volviéndose renegados que con el tiempo iban siendo capturados y encerrados.

El ideal de _Akatsuki_ se había expandido en gran medida, convirtiendo a La Lluvia en una aldea cálida, aunque su clima seguía impidiéndole ser de un gran atractivo turístico.

—Den lo mejor de ustedes en el examen y dejen en alto el nombre de la aldea —fueron las palabras de aliento por parte de Konan a los diversos grupos antes de que estos se retiraran, quedándose únicamente con el pelirrojo—. No son muchos equipos, espero que puedan sobresalir lo necesario.

—Lo harán, no te preocupes, son excelentes ninjas. Además, tú misma has procurado entrenar a Suiren, Fuyō y Ajisai, creo que ellas pueden llegar muy lejos en este examen —Nagato sonrió, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su mejor amiga—¿Qué tal si vamos a contarle a Yahiko?

—Por supuesto. Parecía un poco atareado con las solicitudes que han llegado de otras aldeas —no pudo evitar reír ligeramente al recordar lo agotado que parecía el de cabellos naranjas con tanto trabajo—. Creo que ni siquiera tú como líder de la aldea estas tan atareado como él.

—Eso es porque tú me ayudas un poco, además, últimamente la mayoría se encuentra en sus propias aldeas y los miembros propios de La Lluvia están distribuidos en el país realizando misiones —respondió pensando que no había muchas personas en la torre últimamente, en realidad, sólo estaban ellos tres y Shisui.

—Entonces ayudemos a Yahiko.

Ambos llegaron a la torre más alta de _Amegakure_ , aquella que funcionaba de base para _Akatsuki_ y se dirigieron a la oficina en la que Yahiko solía revisar todos los pedidos o mensajes que llegaban a la organización. El líder se encontraba recostado sobre el escritorio completamente dormido. Había enviado Kyūsuke y a Kie a resolver un problema en una de las aldeas fronterizas del país, lo que le dejaba únicamente a él y Shisui en la torre en caso de tener que acudir a alguna misión nueva, sin embargo, estaba cansado y acabó por quedarse dormido.

—Yahiko…—la kunoichi se acercó y le removió con suavidad—Yahiko, despierta…

—¡Estoy despierto! —Exclamó levantándose exaltado—Oh, Konan, Nagato, ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó antes de bostezar.

—Ya seleccionamos los equipos que asistirán al examen chuunin que harán _Konoha_ y _Suna_ —respondió la mujer antes de limpiar con un pañuelo los rastros de saliva que tenía el de ojos marrones.

—No hace falta que…—Yahiko sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas. Ladeó la mirada y sonrió apenado, no le molestaban aquellas atenciones si era sincero—¿Y ustedes cómo ven a los equipos de genins? ¿Creen que logren ascender a chuunin?

—Son habilidosos, esperamos que puedan desenvolverse bien en el examen —dijo finalmente el Uzumaki.

…

 _Sunagakure_

Para el nuevo examen chuunin, de las grandes naciones solo había participantes confirmados de La Hoja y La Arena, puesto que La Niebla se encontraba en plena reconstrucción social con el nombramiento de una nueva Mizukage y las otras dos aldeas decidieron simplemente no participar. Claro que había genins de aldeas pequeñas como _Amegakure_ , _Kusagakure_ o _Takigakure_.

El examen dio inicio con una prueba escrita en la cual los tres miembros de cada equipo fueron separados en salones aislados para dificultar la comunicación con sus compañeros. Tal prueba era dirigida y supervisada por Shikamaru Nara y estaba dividida en dos partes para comprobar el nivel de compañerismo y entendimiento que había entre los equipos. Al final de este, aprobaron mas de los que Temari, encargada por parte de _Sunagakure_ , había estimado, así que se procedió con otra eliminación antes de la siguiente prueba, la que consistía en que sólo participarían los treinta primeros equipos en llegar al punto de control de La Arena.

El viaje era de tres días y dos noches, y si querían llegar entre los primeros treinta equipos, debían tener períodos de descanso muy cortos. Al final, Kurenai Yuhi y Asuma Sarutobi se encargaron de enviar a sus aldeas a aquellos que no fueron lo bastante rápidos para llegar. Claro que, aquel examen tenía más de un motivo por parte del alto mando de _Suna_.

—¿Te das cuenta la clase de peligro en la que te estás colocando? Sobreestimas tu fuerza y tus hermanos no podrán protegerte siempre —Sasori frunció el ceño, las decisiones que estaba tomando el joven Kazekage no eran precisamente de su agrado, pero al menos manejaba las cosas de un mejor modo que su predecesor—¿Un examen chuunin para exponer a los que están en tu contra? ¿Por qué necesitas involucrar a tantas personas? Además, ¿el desierto infernal? ¿Pretendes que haya muertos cuando tu mandato apenas inicia? ¿Quieres tener a _Konoha_ en contra?

—¡Sasori! —Temari gruñó ante los reclamos del pelirrojo mayor—Te recuerdo que el Kazekage es Gaara, debes tratarle con más respeto…—la rubia suspiró un poco antes de mirar a su hermano menor—Sin embargo, él tiene razón, ¿Por qué mantienes esto oculto a nuestros aliados?

—Quiero resolver esto por mi cuenta, no quiero involucrar a nuestros aliados en los problemas internos de La Arena o no seré visto como un Kazekage competente —respondió el jinchuuriki del Ichibi luego de meditarlo unos segundos.

—Gaara por favor, nosotros podemos encargarnos del examen, tú no tienes que ser supervisor —insistió Kankurō, mas su hermano declinó nuevamente, estaba decidido a hacer las cosas a su manera.

—Lo que haces es una locura —Akasuna se encaminó hacia la puerta, resignado a que no había modo de hacerle cambiar de parecer—. Me quedaré en la aldea en caso de que surja algún problema o levantamiento, ustedes ocúpense del examen…—dijo antes de salir de la oficina del Kazekage.

—Gracias, Sasori.

Gaara se sintió más tranquilo al saber que contaba con la colaboración de uno de sus ninjas más poderosos, incluso cuando parecía que este no estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos.

—Nosotros debemos ir al punto de control del Desierto Infernal —volvió a hablar tras un breve silencio.

…

—Un examen chuunin en esta aldea, no faltaba más por parte de ese mocoso —la anciana Chiyo refunfuñó por enésima vez en el día y mas luego de escuchar las palabras de su nieto acerca del examen que se llevaría cerca de la aldea.

—Abuela Chiyo por favor —Pakura suspiró ante las palabras de la anciana; Sasori no respondió nada al respecto.

—Aquí todos han perdido la cabeza, incluso ustedes dos —insistió la ex kunoichi, bramando como lo haría propiamente una anciana de su edad—. Primero se les ocurre unirse a esa organización de _Amegakure,_ como si la gente de esa aldea fuera de fiar, con ninjas de _Konoha,_ la aldea del _Colmillo Blanco_ que asesinó a mi hijo y a mi nuera. Luego adoptan a ese niño de La Niebla, quiero recordar que fue esa aldea la que trató de asesinarte Pakura…

—¡Nee-chan! —Le interrumpió Ebizo rápidamente—No digas esas cosas, debes recordar que los tiempos ya no son como los de antes.

—No vinimos a discutir nuestras decisiones contigo —habló Sasori finalmente—, sino para que vieran a Koushiro y Takumi, así que te agradezco no hables así y menos cuando estén ellos, especialmente Koushiro…

—Ambos son nuestros hijos, así que le suplicamos discreción —pidió la mujer más joven. Chiyo bramó de forma orgullosa, pero dando por sentado que no diría nada frente al niño sobre sus orígenes.

—Además tampoco entiendo porque lo tienen en la academia ninja de otra aldea, como su hijo debería estudiar aquí, en _Suna_ , ¿o acaso ya se mudaron a _Ame_ definitivamente? —Volvió a refunfuñar para desespero de su hermano—Espero vivir lo suficiente para ver a mis dos bisnietos crecer en esta aldea y no en otra…

—Abuela Chiyo…

La pareja miró a la anciana con algo de sorpresa. Desde que Gaara había sido nombrado Kazekage, Sasori regresaba a la aldea con más frecuencia para realizar misiones de la misma. Sin embargo, Pakura recién regresaba, considerando que no deseaba hacer un viaje desde el país de la lluvia con su hijo menor estando tan pequeño.

Claro que ahora que el pequeño tenía más de un año de edad, consideraron que era el momento para llevarlo a su aldea. Ahora, tanto Takumi como Koushiro dormían en la que alguna vez fue la habitación de Sasori, mientras sus padres platicaban con los dos ancianos. Por la hora estos acabaron por retirarse a su apartada casa, asegurando que regresarían al día siguiente a ver a los niños cuando estuvieran despiertos.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo Gaara? Se está exponiendo demasiado —Preguntó la kunoichi mientras se sentaba en la cama que antes perteneció a los padres de su marido. Agarró una de las fotos de la cabecera, en ella aparecía toda la familia con un pequeño Sasori de tal vez cuatro años—. No quiero una guerra civil ahora que decidimos traer a Takumi y Koushiro…

—No lo estoy, pero está haciendo un mejor trabajo que Rasa como Kazekage —respondió, tomando asiento junto a Pakura—. Si esto sale bien, no me preocupará que Koushiro y Takumi crezcan aquí…

—Eso lo entiendo, también será bueno que Kou termine la academia aquí —llevó una de sus manos al punto de aguja que sujetaba su cabello, soltándolo.

—Aunque hará más complejo el ir y venir a _Amegakure,_ supongo que tendremos que turnarnos.

Pakura recostó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, sujetando su mano entre sus dedos. Akasuna apoyó su cabeza en la de su esposa, apretando un poco su mano antes de suspirar; ambos esperaban que todo saliera bien de ese dichoso examen y acabaran con los que planeaban rebelarse contra el Quinto Kazekage.

…

Poco antes del amanecer, Temari explicó a los examinados las reglas de la siguiente parte del examen, el cual era como el de hacía dos años: dos pergaminos diferentes, sólo la mitad de los equipos como posibles aprobados. Para el amanecer, la prueba dio inicio bajo la supervisión de Gaara, quien esperaba sus opositores revelaran su identidad en el proceso.

Múltiples luchas por la búsqueda de pergaminos entre los diversos equipos llegaron a darse, pero también los genins fueron capaces de evolucionar sus habilidades y fortalecer lazos con sus compañeros, así como crear nuevos con ninjas de otras aldeas.

Por supuesto que al final se dio el ataque que de algún modo Gaara y sus hermanos habían previsto, pero este no fue unicamente contra el Kazekage sino también contra la genin proveniente de _Takigakure_ , quien también resultó ser una jinchuuriki.

Continuara…

Mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, les juro que llevo varios caps hechos desde hace meses, pero no había podido subirlos, espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda o sugerencia son bien recibidas 3


	13. Ataques

**Título: Una nueva oportunidad**

 **Género: Aventura/Romance/Amistad**

 **Subgénero: What if.../ ¿Qué pasaría si...?**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de personajes (no vayan a lloriquear, en la serie se murieron un chingo), uso de OC's**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Arco I**

 **Capítulo 13: Ataques**

 _Sunagakure_

Las alarmas resonaron para los jounin de la aldea. Alguien había irrumpido en la oficina del Kazekage mientras este se encontraba ausente. Algo había desaparecido, pero nadie sabía que; el ladrón solo dejó un desorden en la oficina, mas nadie fue capaz de verlo.

Sasori fue uno de los shinobi que llegó al ultrajado lugar. Sabía bien que muchas cosas importantes se encontraban allí y le extrañaba que un ladrón pudiese entrar, eso significaba que se trataba de alguien de la aldea. Si era así, significaba también que esa persona buscaba algo en especifico y debería tener idea de donde estaba, entonces, ¿Por qué el desorden excesivo?

— _Es un engaño_ —pensó antes de salir corriendo de la oficina lo más rápido que pudo y sin dar explicación alguna a sus compañeros.

En el edificio del Kazekage también se encontraba el almacén donde se guardaba los objetos más valiosos o peligrosos de la aldea. Guiado por una especie de presentimiento, entró y corrió entre las diferentes estanterías hasta llegar a un baúl que se suponía debía permanecer sellado, pero se encontraba abierto.

¿Cómo era posible eso? Significaba que de verdad el ladrón era alguien perteneciente a la aldea y con el rango adecuado para poder entrar allí. Sasori no tardó en salir corriendo nuevamente, debía alcanzarlo antes de que desapareciera en el país del viento y no pudieran obtener pista alguna de su paradero, después de todo, no se había llevado cualquier cosa.

…

No fue difícil llegar a las afueras de la aldea, Sasori podía ser veloz cuando se lo proponía y en esos momentos, era más que necesario que lo fuera. Encontró un par de guardias muertos en la entrada de esta, si habían luchado significaba que el ladrón no debía ir muy lejos. Considerando la hora del día y la escasez de viento, podría seguir su rastro así que se apresuró en moverse en dirección a los restos y huellas en la arena.

Pero, no dejaba de ser extraño, ¿Por qué dejar rastros tan evidentes? El ladrón pudo ir a al almacén, tomar lo que quería y luego marcharse sin ser detectado. Algo no estaba bien, aquello podría significar que estaba yendo directo a una trampa.

Y no se equivocaba.

—Sasori no Akasuna, tal como lo preví, viniste —escuchó aquella voz familiar, así que él era el ladrón y por lo visto, si esperaba que fuera él quien le siguiera—. El Escorpión de la arena roja resultó ser verdaderamente listo, ¿sorprendido?

—En absoluto —respondió frunciendo ligeramente su ceño—¿A qué se debe tu traición, Yūra?

—Sólo se traiciona a quien se ha sido fiel, Sasori —respondió con una sonrisa que fastidió al pelirrojo—. Debo darte las gracias Sasori, por crear el arma más poderosa de toda la aldea. Todos son muy idiotas al creer que se trataba de Gaara, pero tú, tú hiciste algo mucho mejor que ese mocoso…

—Devuélveme el pergamino y considerare entregarte con vida —extendió su mano al tiempo que fruncía su ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan fiel a la aldea? Todos te temían debido a que constantemente retabas al Cuarto, por eso te enviaron a esa organización, para que dejaras de causar problemas —hablaba de forma despectiva sin dejar de sonreír, mirando el pañuelo negro con la nube roja que Akasuna llevaba sujeto bajo su chaleco táctico—¿Acaso _Akatsuki_ te ablandó? ¿Por qué ahora le mueves la cola al mocoso de Gaara? Incluso accediste a ocultar tu mejor arma cuando te lo pidió…

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis acciones, por otro lado, tú si tienes muchas cosas que decir así como devolverme la marioneta del Tercer Kazekage —ordenó manteniendo su mano extendida hacia el renegado.

—Estamos bastante lejos como para que pidas refuerzos —dijo ignorando lo dicho por el otro jounin—. Es perfecto porque hay alguien que quiere verte…

—No necesito refuerzos para acabar contigo y con quienes sean tus aliados —contestó al tiempo que sacaba dos pergaminos y liberaba dos de sus marionetas: Madre y Padre—. No lo diré de nuevo Yūra, entrégame el pergamino...

—No deberías enojarte tanto con Yūra, Sasori, después de todo, él solo seguía mis órdenes —una segunda figura apareció. Sasori levantó la cabeza, mirando la enorme águila que descendía cerca de ellos.

Del ave bajaron dos personas. El _Akatsuki_ no tardó en identificar a uno de ellos: Gari, usuario del _Bakuton_ o elemento explosivo. Desde que el rubio de la Roca llegó a _Amegakure_ , Gari se había vuelto uno de los objetivos de la organización, él había causado destrozos en su propio país y otros más pequeños. Al segundo sujeto no lo reconoció ya que no se retiró el sombrero de paja que cubría su rostro a diferencia de su compañero.

—El plagio es un insulto que me desagrada bastante —comentó al fijarse en la larga bata negra con nubes rojas que claramente se trataba de una imitación al símbolo de _Akatsuki_ —¿Qué quieren exactamente?

—Es muy triste que no me reconozcas, pero supongo que es porque han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos —dicho eso, retiró el sombrero de su cabeza—. Vine así expresamente a verte Sasori, pensé que sería más fácil para ti reconocerme.

La expresión del marionetista lentamente fue cambiando de su particular seriedad a una de completa sorpresa. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la persona que tenía enfrente debía estar muerta desde hacía muchos años, sin embargo, allí estaba frente a él, junto a Gari y al traidor de Yūra, recibiendo de este el pergamino que contenía la marioneta del Tercer Kazekage. Incluso llegó a soltar los hilos que sostenían a sus dos marionetas.

—Komushi…

—Entonces si me recuerdas, eso me hace sentir mejor ¿Sabes? —El nombrado no pudo evitar sonreír—Han pasado muchos años, no has cambiado tanto como creí, pero supongo que es porque te he seguido en noticias, eres un ninja muy famoso y mas después de que te uniste a _Akatsuki_.

—¿Cómo es que estas vivo? —Preguntó sin ser capaz de salir de su asombro—Tú moriste ese día de la tormenta, se supone que el río de arena te llevó…

—Lo hizo, pero me dieron por muerto y no se molestaron en buscarme ¿cierto? —Se encogió de hombros—Imagino que es porque yo no era un ninja muy excepcional, no era especial, no era fuerte como tú. Era más fácil darme por muerto, no era un ninja que nadie extrañaría porque no era como el gran Sasori no Akasuna…

—Tu madre sufrió mucho con tu muerte, Komushi —le interrumpió, no entendía la actitud del castaño— y no fue la única, no tienes idea de lo mucho que nos afectó a Pakura y a mí, también a Karura.

—¿En serio? No me parece que lo lamentaran demasiado —respondió con un tono de desinterés—¿Sabes cómo sobreviví? —Preguntó, tomando el silencio de su antiguo compañero como una espera por su respuesta, por lo que estiró su mano, dejando que la manga de la capa cayera hacia abajo—Gracias a ti Sasori, por ti es que estoy vivo.

Akasuna se fijó en el brazo de marioneta que años atrás le había dado a su amigo cuando perdió el verdadero en una misión. Frunció el entre cejo, seguía demasiado confundido con todo lo que le estaba contando.

—Entendí entonces que sólo siendo como tú podría ser más fuerte, por eso entrené para ser un marionetista tan bueno como tú, ¿no es genial? Tú me inspiraste —decía con una emoción que Sasori no comprendía— y también me hiciste darme cuenta de lo frágil que es el cuerpo humano, por eso, reemplacé varias partes de mi cuerpo por las de una marioneta.

Sasori palideció al escuchar eso. Estaba atónito, por más que intentaba procesar todo, no conseguía mantener la mente fría para hacerlo. Se suponía que como ninja, no debería dejarse llevar por las emociones, aquello nunca fue un problema, ¿Por qué ahora si?

—¿Para qué quieres la marioneta del Tercer Kazekage? —Preguntó directamente.

—Oh eso es muy fácil de responder —dijo desenrollando el pergamino para liberar la marioneta humana—. En todos estos años he recolectado una gran variedad de marionetas del mismo modo que tú lo hacías antes: todo aquel al que derrotaba era convertido en una marioneta —Sasori abrió totalmente sus ojos al escuchar tal revelación— y aunque son muy fuertes, no habría modo de competir contigo si no era con esta —explicó mientras adhería hilos de chakra.

—¿Competir conmigo? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? La razón por la que oculté esa marioneta es por el peligro que representa, además, ¿Por qué querría competir contigo? Deja de decir estupideces Komushi y regresa a La Arena —ordenó mientras volvía a conectar hilos de chakra a Madre y Padre.

—No tengo ninguna intención de volver, vine únicamente a derrotarte y así probarme que soy mejor que tú.

La marioneta del Tercero comenzó a liberar la arena de hierro, formando dos grandes pilares cilíndricos.

—Olvidé preguntarte, ¿Cómo están Pakura y tus hijos? Tal vez les haga una visita antes de irme.

La mención de su familia bastó para poner a Sasori a la ofensiva, quien de inmediato inició su ataque contra el otro marionetista.

…

Gracias al equipo Gai, Matsuri, Kegon y Yōrō –ninjas de _Takigakure_ -, la amenaza que representaba Hoichi para los dos jinchuurikis fue neutralizada.

—Nos salvaste, Neji, te lo agradezco —habló Gaara, quien se encontraba junto a Tenten y Fu.

—¿Todos se encuentran bien? —Preguntó Lee, acercándose a sus compañeros y los dos jinchuurikis.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo me encuentro muy bien! —Contestó la enérgica kunoichi.

—¡Gaara-sama! Gracias al cielo que está bien —dijo Matsuri bastante aliviada de ver al pelirrojo sano y salvo.

Mientras la kunoichi de hebras verdes expresaba su emoción de tener un centenar de amigos a los ninjas de _Konoha_ ; Asuma, Kurenai y Gai observaban con alivio y orgullo que la situación que se presentó contra el Kazekage había sido resuelta sin necesidad de su intervención.

Gaara regresó al punto de control para ordenar que se reanudara la segunda parte del examen, la cual había sido pospuesta debido a la terrible tormenta de arena que puso en peligro terrible a los participantes. También, se permitió hablar con el causante del ataque que había amenazado su vida y la de Fuu, quien por sus palabras fue capaz de entender que aquel chico ya no era más el monstruo que su padre había creado, sino un ninja valioso para su aldea, digno de llevar el titulo de Kazekage.

Así, la segunda ronda terminó cuando los equipos llegaron a la torre en medio del desierto infernal con los pergaminos que tenían. Sin embargo, la tercera fase fue suspendida debido al ataque y todos los genin debieron regresar a sus respectivas aldeas. El Kazekage se ocuparía de enviar reportes detallados del desempeño de todos.

Cuando regresaron a la aldea al día siguiente, la primera noticia que recibió fue acerca del robo y sobre como Sasori había terminado malherido en una lucha contra el ladrón. Gaara y sus hermanos se dirigieron rápidamente al hospital para ver el estado del marionetista, les parecía imposible creer que había sido derrotado y sus marionetas severamente dañadas.

—Sasori, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —Preguntó al fijarse en los raspones en su rostro así como las diversas vendas en su cuerpo.

—Maestro, ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Kankurō miraba con preocupación al hombre que le otorgó parte de sus conocimientos en el arte de las marionetas.

—Estoy bien —respondió en una especie de gruñido—. Robaron la marioneta del Tercer Kazekage…

—¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Estaba en un lugar de acceso restringido! —Exclamó Temari sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Fue Yūra. —Sasori hizo una leve mueca de dolor al removerse en la cama—Era un espía, él tenía la autorización para poder conseguirla, se la llevó y se la entregó a Komushi…

— ¿Komushi? —Repitió el joven Kazekage sin comprender a quien se refería.

—Era mi compañero cuando era un niño, se suponía que murió hace muchos años —explicó, aunque había llegado a preguntarse si no fue producto de una ilusión todo lo sucedido—. Por suerte di el compuesto del antídoto para el veneno que hay en esa marioneta, es por eso que estoy consciente ahora, pero no pude contrarrestar su poder con las que tenía, pude protegerme con _Sanshou_ antes de quedar inconsciente…

—¿Pero por qué alguien que se suponía muerto atacaría la aldea? —Preguntó el menor de los hermanos.

—No lo sé, pero no estaba sólo, estaba con un renegado de _Iwagakure, son parte de Tsuki no Me_. En _Akatsuki_ los han estado investigando, pero no habían hecho ningún movimiento desde lo sucedido en el país de Ko.

—¿Qué pretende esa organización? —La rubia se cruzó de brazos, no podía evitar pensar que hacían exactamente lo opuesto a _Akatsuki._

—Pondremos una alerta máxima, también le comunicaré al líder de _Akatsuki_ sobre lo ocurrido —anunció Gaara tras un breve silencio—. Tú descansa, investigaremos todo lo posible.

—Está bien —suspiró recostándose de nuevo—¿Cómo estuvo el examen?

—Ya hablaremos luego sobre eso.

…

A Pakura le costaba mucho creer que Komushi estaba vivo y había atacado a Sasori. Había salido de la habitación para que su esposo hablara con el Kazekage y sus hermanos sobre lo sucedido, por lo que ahora aguardaba en un pasillo del hospital. Sus hijos se habían quedado con Chiyo en casa, era lo mejor para ellos.

—¿Pakura-sensei? —Al escuchar su nombre, levantó la mirada encontrándose con una joven kunoichi frente a ella.

—Maki, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó temiendo que también estuviese lastimada, aunque lucía bastante bien.

—Vine a ver a una amiga que participó en el examen chuunin —respondió sonriendo ligeramente—¿Y usted? ¿Está todo bien con Kou y Takumi?

—Entiendo. Si, ellos están bien, el problema es Sasori, resultó herido en una batalla —explicó notoriamente afligida ¿y cómo no estarlo? Sasori nunca había resultado tan dañado en un combate, era un ninja muy habilidoso, no por nada lo habían apodado genio marionetista.

—¿Sasori-sama está herido? ¿Qué clase enemigo debieron enfrentar para que eso pasara? —Preguntó anonada, para cualquiera era difícil creer una noticia así—¿Él estará bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes Maki —sonrió tenuemente para tranquilizarla.

Conversar con su estudiante le ayudó a relajarse por un rato, aunque no podía evitar divagar por algunos segundos, perdiéndose en parte de sus recuerdos cuando Komushi estaba vivo para ellos y fueron un equipo durante un corto período de tiempo.

— _Seremos el equipo más fuerte. Sasori con sus marionetas, Pakura con su elemento quemar, Karura-sensei con sus genjutsus y yo con mi taijutsu. No habrá quien nos derrote y nosotros acabaremos con esta guerra_ — _hablaba un joven Komushi sonriente._

— _Tu taijutsu es bastante promedio en realidad_ — _respondió Sasori con una sinceridad muy natural que hizo reír a las dos féminas y protestar al castaño._

— _Entonces entrena muy duro para que seas mejor_ — _declaró Karura, quien a pesar de ser una adolescente aún, ya tenía un equipo de genin asignados ante la escasez de jounin mayores por su presencia en la actual guerra_ — _. Pero nosotros aun no seremos parte de esta guerra, ustedes apenas tienen siete años y solo son genins, por ahora haremos misiones nada más._

— _Entonces ascenderemos a chuunin muy pronto, ¿verdad?_ — _El castaño no se rendía en su insistencia de ser parte de aquella guerra. Los otros dos niños se miraron entre sí, ambos querían más que nadie en esa aldea acabar con ese conflicto ya que ellos habían perdido a sus padres por causa de esta._

— _Claro que si, seremos el equipo más fuerte y acabaremos con la guerra_ — _sentenció la usuaria de kekkei genkai, quien a esa edad llevaba su verde cabello trenzado._

Aquel momento llegó a su mente como una especie de flash. Era curioso pensar que tan sólo un año después, Sasori y ella acabaron convirtiéndose en chuunin, siendo enviados a las luchas de la segunda gran guerra ninja. Los cuatro no fueron un equipo por tanto tiempo, pero siguieron siendo cercanos.

—Maki, cuando puedas, quisiera que pasaras a visitarnos —comentó, interrumpiendo lo que la castaña decía. Esta le miró con sorpresa antes de sonreír y asentir.

—Por supuesto, además, si necesita que alguien cuide de sus hijos, puede contar conmigo, Pakura-sensei—ofreció algo emocionada con la idea de convivir con los hijos de su maestra.

…

— _No necesito matarte Sasori, te ablandaste y es por ello que te he vencido. Si tú hubieras mantenido esta marioneta contigo, seguro me habrías derrotado hace mucho, pero ahora estas completamente indefenso. Yo gané, ahora que soy mejor que tú, ya no me interesas._

Aquellas palabras habían golpeado en algo de su interior, no estaba seguro si era en su orgullo o su emocionalidad, después de todo, se trataba de Komushi. Si hubiera pensado antes en la posibilidad de que siguiera vivo, no habría dudado en seguir buscándolo.

Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que estaba en esa organización y había robado la marioneta del Tercer Kazekage, debía considerarle un enemigo muy peligroso. Debía hablar con Yahiko sobre eso cuanto antes. Gracias a la investigación de Obito es que habían descubierto a _Tsuki no Me,_ sabían que Orochimaru había pertenecido, y que ninjas peligrosos como Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki eran miembros actuales. Ahora, conocían la existencia de dos más, por no contar a Yūra, quien parecía ser más un espía o miembro usable para ellos.

¿Por qué se le había metido eso en la cabeza de superarle? No comprendía que había cambiado a Komushi en todos esos años. Contarle a Pakura sobre ello había despertado muchos recuerdos de su infancia, cuando fueron un equipo, cuando conoció a las personas que consideró importantes en su vida y hasta ahora, creía que dos de ellas estaban muertas. No podía evitar pensar que diría Karura si estuviera viva.

…

Antes de que los gennin de otras aldeas se marcharan, entre Sasori y Gaara prepararon un informe detallado de todo lo sucedido para enviar con el equipo de _Amegakure_ al líder de _Akatsuki_. Las tres kunoichis acataron a la orden y así comenzaron su viaje de regreso como muchos de los participantes.

Al Llegar, se dirigieron a la torre más alta a entregar ambos pergaminos y aguardando en la zona de entrenamiento la respuesta a si era posible su ascenso a chuunin. Mientras, Konan, Yahiko y Nagato revisaban la información que habían recibido, quedando pasmados ante lo sucedido a Sasori.

—¿Qué pretenden esos de _Tsuki no Me_? Cada vez hacen movimientos más grandes y luego desaparecen —gruñó Yahiko, cruzándose de brazos—Que hayan logrado vencer a Sasori indica mucho de su nivel de poder…

—Quien diría que Gari de _Iwagakure_ también acabaría dentro de esa organización —espetó Nagato con seriedad—, no tengo dudas de que fueron esos dos quienes ocasionaron lo del país de Ko.

—Gracias a Sasori conocemos la identidad de dos miembros más de ese grupo —intervino la kunoichi—. Junto con lo que ha descubierto Obito, tenemos al menos cuatro miembros, eso sin contar a Orochimaru.

—Son ninjas muy peligrosos, hay que manejarlos con cuidado —Nagato suspiró—. En cuanto a las genin, Konan, diles que su ascenso a chuunin está aprobado, los demás equipos deben esforzarse más para la próxima.

La peliazul asintió antes de retirarse de la oficina, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

—¿Qué piensas? —Preguntó el Uzumaki.

—Estoy seguro de que están planeando algo más grande —respondió cruzándose de brazos—, debemos prepararnos para lo que sea que pretendan.

…

—Ya terminamos de revisar los informes de la aldea de la Arena —Konan había vuelto con las tres kunoichis, sonriendo ligeramente por darles una buena noticia—: Ajisai, Suiren, Fuyō, aprobamos su ascenso a chuunin.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Agradecieron las tres, sonriendo con notoria emoción por su logro.

—A partir de ahora se les asignarán misiones más complejas y si lo desean, están autorizadas para pertenecer a _Akatsuki_ —anunció, para alegría de las tres más jóvenes.

—Sería un verdadero honor para nosotras —dijo Ajisai por las tres. Juntas se habían esforzado mucho con esa meta en mente, las tres deseaban ser parte de la organización que representaba a su aldea, a su país a nivel internacional.

—Por ahora descansen, el examen debió ser bastante duro. Luego las presentaremos oficialmente como miembros del equipo, sé que ustedes no necesitan una prueba de entrada.

—De verdad le agradecemos mucho esta oportunidad, Konan-sama —añadió Suiren.

—Yo me encargaré de instruirlas en lo que se adaptan a nuestras misiones. Deben tener en cuenta que trabajamos con ninjas de otras aldeas y atendemos muchas solicitudes de ayuda, será un trabajo duro.

Las tres chuunin asintieron con decisión, estaban preparadas para lo que fuese que debieran realizar.

…

El cuerpo del inconsciente shinobi cayó al suelo con total brusquedad, a sus captores poco les importaba el trato que le daban al jinchuuriki, quien apenas seguía con vida a pesar de sus graves heridas.

—¿No debimos empezar por el de una cola? No lo sé, creí que el orden era importante —comentó Hidan a pesar de usar un tono de completa despreocupación.

—El orden es lo de menos, lo importante es que ya tenemos al primero —Ichigo se acercó al enorme hombre, asegurándose que realmente estaba con vida—¿Les causó problemas?

—Me hizo perder dos de mis corazones, pronto buscaré unos reemplazos adecuados —respondió Kakuzu con simpleza—. Ya lo trajimos, ¿ahora que sigue?

—Lo cual fue muy desagradable de ver, maldito Kakuzu —gruñó el albino con disgusto.

—Como si tu tonto ritual no fuera lo bastante molesto, Hidan.

—No es momento para discusiones caballeros —les interrumpió el Uchiha antes de cargar al hombre con ayuda de un clon de sombras—. Hicieron un buen trabajo, continúen con su misión de recolección de datos e ingresos, yo me ocuparé ahora.

Dicho eso, se alejó con el cuerpo hasta el fondo de la cueva en la que se encontraban. Empujó la pared que escondía otra habitación y se acercó a una de las celdas, la cual abrió y en ella dejó caer al ninja.

—¿Ya sabes lo que debes hacer? —La voz del Zetsu negro resonó al tiempo que emergía del suelo.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, ¿Pero no deberíamos usar la estatua y extraer sus bijus? —Cuestionó mientras descubría el rinnegan que tenía implantado—Tú mismo dijiste que sus vidas no valían mucho, sólo con contenedores…

—No hay razón para emplear un método que ya falló —expuso el lado oscuro, observando como de la mano del Uchiha brotaba una barra negra—, haz lo que te dijimos y todo saldrá bien.

Ichigo hizo una mueca de disgusto, poco convencido de las tácticas que Zetsu tenía pensadas, aun así decidió obedecer y, sin dudarlo, clavó la barra en el hombro del jinchuuriki. Repitió la misma acción en su otro hombro y de ese modo se aseguró de alterar su chakra, controlándolo y así impidiendo que fuera capaz de usar cualquier técnica, además de mantener bajo control al Gobi.

—¿Dices que debo hacer esto con todos los jinchuurikis? —Preguntó al tiempo que sujetaba su rostro para así encerrarlo en un genjutsu, tanto a él como al biju.

—Cuando estén todos, procederemos a la siguiente parte del plan —habló el Zetsu blanco esta vez.

…

 _Konohagakure_

—Ya revisé cuidadosamente sus reportes de la segunda fase del examen —comunicaba la rubia Hokage a los doce genin que tenía presentes en su oficina— y como resultado: Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Sakura. Estos seis están calificados sin problemas para ascender a chuunin.

Ante aquellas palabras, los seis mencionados sonrieron con emoción, celebrando su ansiado ascenso de rango.

—Homugi, Gennai, Inaho, tendrán que intentarlo en otra ocasión —señaló a tres de los seis restantes, quienes solo suspiraron con resignación, su desempeño no había sido el adecuado como para dejar de ser genins—. Reconociendo su esfuerzo, Lee y Tenten están calificados como chuunin también.

—Pero Tsunade-sama, nosotros tres somos un equipo—Interrumpió Lee—¿Y el nombre de Neji…?

—¡Déjame terminar! —Exclamó, asustando un poco al especialista en taijutsu—Neji Hyuga está calificado como jounin. El Kazekage solicitó que se le otorgara por su desempeño más que excelente. Después de todo, ya tratábamos a Neji como a un chuunin.

Los nueve chuunin, incluyendo a Shikamaru, junto al nuevo jounin, decidieron ir a celebrar su promoción en el famoso restaurante de barbacoas: _Yakini-Q._ Brindaron y comentaron sus experiencias en el examen, bromeando acerca de lo molesto que estaría Naruto cuando regresara y descubriera que era el único de su grupo que seguía siendo un genin.

Continuará…


	14. El rescate del Kazekage

¿Qué tal lectores? Como verán, cambiamos la presentación, ahora los comentarios irán aquí arriba jaja. Con el capitulo anterior cierra oficialmente el primer arco, ahora podemos adentrarnos en el segundo que abarca todo lo que es shippuden. Si tienen alguna petición, sugerencia o pregunta, no teman en decirlo, hasta se pueden regalar dedicatorias o escenas a partir de ahora. Para ya no quitarles el tiempo, demos inicio al nuevo arco y al nuevo capítulo :D

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Arco II**

 **Capítulo 14: El rescate del Kazekage**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto, las misiones por lo general le impedían tal cosa, aunque por el lado bueno, ya no lo eran las pesadillas. Desde que había hablado sobre eso a Kakashi y Rin, aquellos sueños simplemente se esfumaron, permitiéndole disfrutar en su tiempo libre de un largo y profundo sueño. Claro que, tal vez más del que debería.

—Obito, despierta —Kakashi empezó a removerle, pero el Uchiha se rehusaba a despertar—, Obito…

—Déjame dormir…—balbuceó adormilado, aunque se vio obligado a abrir su único ojo—¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi…? —Gruñó al reconocer al hombre de hebras plateadas.

—Eres muy dormilón, ya casi es mediodía —se burló, sonriendo divertido bajo su máscara.

—¡¿Medio día?! —Exclamó, levantándose de inmediato con cierta torpeza al enredar su pierna con el futón—Tsunade-sama va a matarme, se supone que debía ir temprano a su oficina —hablaba con un fuerte temor en su voz al pensar en la rubia enojada.

—Tranquilo, no creo que se enoje, alguien cambió un poco sus planes para el día de hoy —expuso de forma relajada, intentando que así su amigo se tranquilizara—. Vine porque quería comentarte eso, también Rin me pidió que me asegurara si habías comido bien.

—¿Alguien? ¿Rin? —Enarcó una ceja, apenas entendiendo lo que el otro le decía. Entendía que su novia estaba atorada con mucho trabajo en el hospital y por ello no la había visto en unos cuantos días.

—No —Kakashi suspiró—: Naruto, Naruto regresó a la aldea y Tsunade-sama volvió a asignarlo junto a Sakura como mis subordinados. Más tarde averiguaré que tan fuertes se han hecho en estos años.

Obito detuvo lo que hacía para ver a su compañero con sorpresa. Habían pasado casi tres años desde que Naruto se marchó a entrenar bajo la tutela de Jiraiya, seguro había crecido mucho tanto en físico como en fuerza.

—Se parece más a Minato-sensei…

Ambos jounin sonrieron con nostalgia, fijándose en la tabla de corcho sobre el escritorio, en la cual había múltiples fotografías de ellos a lo largo de sus vidas. En una de ellas, estaban junto al Cuarto Hokage, el día de la misión del puente Kannabi.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, estoy seguro que él y Kushina-san estarían orgullosos del ninja que se ha convertido —comentó el Uchiha sonriente—. Si vas a ponerlos a prueba, yo quiero ver eso.

…

—Te han derrotado, Kakashi, en verdad eres patético cuando se trata de esos tontos libros —se burlaba el azabache ante la derrota del Hatake.

—Nunca me dejaras olvidarlo, ¿cierto? —Suspiró con pesadez, había caído en un truco bastante ágil, al menos con ello corroboraba lo mucho que habían mejorado Naruto y Sakura en combate—Estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos, sus respectivos entrenamientos han dado fruto, lo que significa que las misiones que realizaremos como equipo no serán nada fáciles.

—Jeje, eso es lo que yo esperaba, misiones más complejas —sonrió el rubio, llevando sus manos tras su cabeza como soporte—¿Qué te pareció, Obito nii-chan?

—Lo han hecho muy bien. No dudes que estas cada vez más cerca de convertirte en Hokage, Naruto —respondió, sintiéndose orgulloso del progreso del rubio—. A Rin le agradará saber que pudieron poner en aprietos a Kakashi.

—Eso no es verdad —protestó el mencionado antes de suspirar, provocando risas entre sus dos estudiantes.

—Ya que no tengo dudas de la eficiencia del nuevo equipo Kakashi, creo que podré asignarles una misión pronto. Por ahora, sería bueno que recobraran las energías —señaló Tsunade quien había observado el largo combate junto a Jiraiya, Shizune y Obito.

…

 _Sunagakure_

La noche cayó en la aldea oculta en la arena. La brisa fría soplaba, trayendo una sensación de tranquilidad a sus habitantes. Nadie podría imaginar que en esa calma, la calamidad asechaba como un cruel cazador a su presa.

—Odio tener que usar los métodos del mocoso de Deidara, la arcilla explosiva me restringe el combate cuerpo a cuerpo —Gari bufó con fastidio al ver todas las figuras que había tenido que preparar para esa noche—¿No iras a buscar a tu amigo? Seguro le gustará tu nuevo juguete.

—Gaara no es un oponente que luche cuerpo a cuerpo, esto es más útil para una batalla de larga distancia —respondió Komushi desde el interior de la marioneta Hiruko— Cuando estés cerca, golpéalo con tu taijutsu explosivo.

—Eso es lo que pretendo —respondió tronando sus dedos—. Admito que me gustaría luchar contra la famosa Pakura, pero dudo que me quede suficiente chakra para eso…

—Ni ella ni Sasori están en la aldea, por eso es el momento ideal para atrapar al Ichibi.

Gari invocó a su águila y así dio inicio a aquella devastadora noche en la cual el Kazekage cayó en las garras de _Tsuki no Me_ para defender a su aldea.

…

La noticia sobre el secuestro del Kazekage había llegado a oídos de _Konoha_ pronto al ser el principal aliado de _Suna._ De ese modo, fue asignada la primera misión para el equipo Kakashi. Al llegar, la primera instancia fue salvar a Kankurō, quien había resultado envenenado con un compuesto desconocido y su vida peligraba.

—Tal vez Sasori-sama podría realizar un antídoto para el veneno, pero él no se encuentra en la aldea en estos momentos —explicaba uno de los médicos de la arena a la pelirrosa, quien revisaba todos los signos del castaño.

—Depender de shinobis de otra aldea para resolver nuestros problemas es bastante denigrante —Chiyo suspiró antes de mirar a los otros dos ninjas de _Konoha_ que estaban junto a ella, fuera de la habitación donde atendían a Kankurō—. Pero si la princesa de las babosas fue quien la entrenó, hay más probabilidades de que se salve.

Kakashi miró a la anciana y luego al niño de dos años que aguardaba sentado a su lado. Había escuchado mucho sobre Sasori de parte de Obito y Rin, eso aparte de sus ya conocidas hazañas como un marionetista de élite, pero nunca habría imaginado que su padre hubiera luchado contra el padre de este. Y ahora, estaba sentado junto a su abuela y su hijo, era una especie de casualidad llamativa.

—¿Y el mayor? —Preguntó, llamando la atención del rubio y la anciana—Obito me dijo que tenían dos…

—Está realizando una misión en una granja de otra aldea del país del viento, hace poco se graduó de la academia ninja —respondió, desviando su mirada hacia el niño pelirrojo—. Supongo que es mejor que no estuviera durante el ataque que hubo…

…

Cuando Kankurō se encontró fuera de peligro, el equipo de _Konoha_ junto a la anciana se puso en marcha para rastrear a los dos renegados que habían secuestrado al Kazekage. A Chiyo no le agradaba la idea de dejar a su bisnieto, pero en cierto modo se sentía en el deber de hacer algo por Gaara, además que confiaba en su hermano para cuidar de Takumi.

Que ninjas de otra aldea colaboraran con tanto fervor para salvar a Gaara le sorprendía mucho, entendiendo en el proceso el afán de Naruto por hacerlo. Ambos eran jinchuurikis, ambos habían llevado vidas muy tristes y dolorosas a causa de eso, pero habían decidido salir adelante.

—Aun no comprendo que es lo que Komushi pretende haciendo todo esto —hablaba Chiyo mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol—. Desde su encuentro con mi nieto Sasori, no nos ha quedado más que especular sobre sus objetivos.

—A veces las personas que uno aprecia hacen cosas que no podemos entender —Sakura levantó la mirada hacia Naruto, quien iba más adelante en su desespero por rescatar a su amigo. No pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke por un momento—. Tal vez usted pueda hacerlo entrar en razón…

—Quisiera creerlo, porque no quiero herir el corazón de Sasori y Pakura de tener que contarles lo contrario…

Pronto el equipo Gai se unió a la búsqueda, con mas miembros sería mucho más rápido encontrar a Gaara.

…

—No entiendo porque debimos hacer un procedimiento diferente esta vez, ¿Qué rayos pretendía Ichigo extrayendo al biju de su interior? —Komushi refunfuñó por enésima vez, no le gustaba la idea de estar sin chakra tras un procedimiento tan complejo—Pudimos hacer lo mismo que con el primero y ya…

—Extraer el biju en lugar de encerrarlo en un genjutsu reforzado con el poder del rinnegan…—Gari observó el cuerpo del Kazekage, entre cerrando sus ojos—Tampoco comprendo que pretende, tal vez quiere comprobar algo.

—¿Con una extracción de tres días? A este paso sólo nos encontraran los ninjas de la Arena.

—Lo sé, es bastante sospechoso. Pero ya lo escuchaste, su intención es atraer al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y no lo lograremos sin el cuerpo del Kazekage —suspiró—. Supongo que no podíamos arriesgarnos a que lo recuperaran y quedarnos sin el Ichibi, con lo difícil que fue derrotarlo.

—Supongo, aunque no veo porque querrían un cadáver —miró el cuerpo inerte del más joven—. Nunca se molestaron en recuperar el mío, sería molesto ver que si lo harían de este niñato…

—¿Sigues frustrado con tu aldea? Eso explica porque querías que la hiciera explotar.

Komushi estaba por protestar cuando un ruido exterior llamó la atención de ambos.

—Parece que si vinieron, deberías ponerte esa cosa. No creo que esto sea tan fácil.

La roca que bloqueaba la entrada de la cueva se rompió en cientos de pedazos tras el fuerte golpe que Sakura había propiciado. Gari y Komushi, resguardado dentro de la marioneta Hiruko, se levantaron de su lugar para ver a los tres ninjas de la Hoja y a la anciana marionetista.

—¡Entréguennos a Gaara! —Gritó Naruto con fiereza.

—Ahora veo a que se refería Itachi —Gari sonrió divertido antes de realizar un rápido sello de manos—¡ _Kuchiyose no justu_!

De la invocación del ninja de _Iwa_ emergió una gran águila, subió a ella y esta pronto comenzó a batir sus alas, elevándose y tomando el cadáver del Kazekage en sus garras para alejarse volando.

—Yo me encargo del Kyuubi, te dejo el resto a ti —se despidió antes de alejarse en el ave, siendo perseguido por un iracundo Naruto y un exasperado Kakashi. Sakura y Chiyo permanecieron en la cueva, listas para enfrentar al otro miembro de _Tsuki no Me_.

—¿Te gusta? Yo mismo lo diseñe, anula todas las debilidades de un marionetista —comentó, orgulloso, desde el interior de la marioneta.

—Sasori no mencionó nada de esto cuando tuvo su altercado con él —murmuró Chiyo, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño—¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto, Komushi? ¿Por qué no regresaste a la aldea? Tu perdida lastimó mucho a Sasori, Pakura y Karura. No olvidemos a tu madre…

—Mi muerte no le afectó a nadie, vieja, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no soy un genio ni tengo un elemento de línea sucesoria —bufó con fastidió al tiempo que elevaba la cola de Hiruko.

—¿Quién te envenenó la mente de ese modo, Komushi?

Inevitablemente, la batalla entre ambas mujeres contra el antiguo amigo de Sasori comenzó. Chiyo hacía lo posible por asistir a la kunoichi mas joven así como intentaba que Komushi entrara en razón, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado positivo más que la destrucción de la marioneta Hiruko.

…

La pelea se había vuelto mucho más dura. Ambas kunoichi se encontraban muy lastimadas por los diversos ataques así como el veneno que poseían las armas ocultas dentro de la marioneta del Tercer Kazekage. Chiyo no dejaba de insistir al castaño sobre que había pasado, sobre porque no había decidido regresar a su aldea y aquello no era agradable de escuchar, porque no deseaba recordarlo y aun así todo volvía a su mente.

Recordaba el momento en el que el río de arena le arrastró en aquella tormenta, llevándole tan lejos que era sorprendente el hecho de haber sobrevivido. Recordaba haber despertado, enterándose de haber estado en una especie de coma por algunas semanas y recibiendo la noticia de haber perdido sus piernas.

—Esperé, esperé mucho tiempo que alguien fuera por mí. Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas se volvieron meses, luego dos años, dos años esperando que alguien me encontrara…

—Komushi…

—¿Cómo querías que volviera, anciana? Sin piernas, sin saber exactamente donde estaba, las personas que me ayudaron eran simples granjeros que no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo moverse por el país del viento —un movimiento de sus dedos basto para que los pilares de arena de hierro arremetieran contra la pelirrosa, quien los golpeó con su brutal fuerza.

—Pero no es razón para que atacaras tu propia aldea, a tus amigos, a Gaara:… ¡Sakura, ahora!

Haruno aprovechó una apertura para destruir la marioneta del Kazekage en pedazos, inutilizándola al fin, aun cuando eso le había costado más heridas y sentía el veneno colarse por estas a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentirse débil, sin contar lo fatigada que estaba por la constante batalla.

—Culpar a tu aldea por algo así es completamente tonto e inmaduro —Sakura gruñó entre jadeos, manteniéndose alerta en espera de que el castaño preparara otro ataque—. No justifica para nada lo que has hecho…

—Sakura tiene razón. Sasori te buscó por mucho tiempo, tenía la esperanza de enterrarte como era debido, pero el tiempo pasó y simplemente nunca apareciste. No había nada que hacer.

Komushi miró fijamente los pedazos de la marioneta rota en el suelo, era gracioso ver como una niña y una anciana habían sido capaces de destruirla, de derrotarle, algo que Sasori -que se suponía un genio- no logró. Claro que en esa batalla, Sasori se mostraba lleno de dudas, como si realmente no deseara herirle, como si no deseara luchar contra él.

—Tal vez tengan razón, las dos —hablaba al tiempo que empezaba a abrir la capa negra de nubes rojas—. Lo único que quiero ahora es medir mi fuerza. Sé que en realidad no estoy al nivel de Sasori, pero al menos quiero saber que tan cerca estoy de superarlo.

—¿A qué viene esta necesidad de competir contra él? Nunca te mostraste envidioso, querías luchar junto a él, junto a Pakura —Chiyo frunció el ceño una vez más—. Quiero entender porque…

—Tengo entendido que buscan a Orochimaru —cambió de tema, captando la atención inmediata de la kunoichi mas joven—.Sólo quiero comprobar mi nivel, si me ayudan, tal vez les dé información sobre él, fue mi compañero en _Tsuki no Me_ después de todo.

Dichas esas palabras, abrió un pergamino del cual salieron unas cien marionetas, dejando anonadas a las dos mujeres.

—Preparé a Hiruko como una marioneta que cubría las debilidades del marionetista, pero fueron lo bastante rápidas para destruirla. Y, sorprendentemente, también lograron destruir la del Tercer Kazekage —junto sus manos en un sello antes de estirarlas, liberando múltiples hilos de chakra de sus dedos, y de estos brotaban más hilos que se conectaban a todas las marionetas—. Tardé muchos años en dominar esta técnica y cuando la perfeccioné, conquisté un país pequeño.

—¿Cien marionetas al mismo tiempo? Komushi, la clase de habilidad que tienes habría sido de gran ayuda a la Arena —la anciana sacó dos pergaminos de su bolsa y de ellos liberó diez marionetas, aquellas que la habían hecho famosa en el mundo shinobi.

—Es gracioso, tardé mucho tiempo en poder fabricar marionetas, quería ser útil, mientras Sasori sólo convertía a sus adversarios en ellas, incluso al mismísimo Kazekage —comenzó a mover a todos los muñecos, atacando a las mujeres desde todas las direcciones posibles—. Él si era un monstruo, me sorprende que se ablandara tanto, pero comprendí que sólo lo vencería haciendo lo mismo que él.

Chiyo no pudo responder, sólo procuraba destruir todas las marionetas que podía. Ella tampoco entendió aquel episodio de _rebeldía_ que su nieto adoptó poco después de la muerte de su amigo, fase que culminó tras la adquisición del Tercer Kazekage, pero que ella no fue capaz de controlar o evitar. Tiempo después de unirse a _Akatsuki_ , se deshizo de la mayoría y ocultó la más poderosa que poseía.

La pelea se volvía cada vez más intensa, más desesperada, pues los tres tenían un objetivo importante más allá de la victoria: Sakura necesitaba la información sobre Orochimaru para llegar a Sasuke, Chiyo quería saber que llevaba al castaño a cometer tales atrocidades y el mismo Komushi deseaba comprobar que era más fuerte de lo que creía.

¿Pero era realmente eso lo que deseaba? Con cada movimiento de sus manos, se sentía más confundido, como si todo lo que había hecho no tuviera un propósito.

Había tardado mucho en poder hacerse dos piernas, después de todo, había aprendido simplemente observando el trabajo de su amigo pelirrojo. Cuando se adaptó a ellas, procuró ayudar a los granjeros que le salvaron mientras esperaba a que alguien le encontrara, pero nada de eso sucedió y la noticia de una nueva guerra llegó a sus oídos.

El país del viento no se involucró plenamente, más si envió ninjas a proteger sus fronteras. Komushi decidió despedirse de los granjeros y tratar de ir a la frontera, pero ¿Qué haría exactamente? Se sentía tan perdido en sí mismo, con los años que había estado lejos no dejaba de preguntarse si alguien le extrañaría, ¿haría bien regresar? Fue así como acabó como un simple observador.

…

Las marionetas sobrantes cayeron completamente inutilizadas una vez el marionetista fue inmovilizado. La espada que atravesó su espalda le hizo caer contra el suelo, escupiendo algo de sangre.

—Ustedes ganan, supongo que debo cumplir mi parte del trato…—dijo con debilidad—Deje un espía cerca de Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, tal vez lo conozcan —volvió a toser sangre—. Se supone que me encontraría con él dentro de diez días, en el puente Tenchi de _Kusagakure…_

—Puente Tenchi —repitió Haruno para sí misma, aquella información era muy valiosa.

—Komushi, ese ataque, pudiste esquivarlo, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Preguntó la anciana, confundida.

—Tal vez todo este tiempo seguía la voluntad de alguien más, no la mía…—respondió quedamente—Que mal darme cuenta tan tarde, luchando con ustedes…

Komushi murió, de un modo similar al que Sasori lo había hecho una vez. Claro que él no era completamente una marioneta y el rencor que pensaba tenía, fue completamente infundado.

…

El equipo de Gai fue capaz de derrotar a cada uno de los clones que se habían originado tras retirar los sellos de la barrera de la cueva, por supuesto que no se imaginaban que les tomaría tanto tiempo. Tras una larga persecución y luego una batalla contra Gari; Kakashi y Naruto finalmente recibieron los refuerzos por parte de los dos equipos y así lograron recuperar el cuerpo del Kazekage, desapareciendo el renegado en el proceso.

El rubio no quería aceptar que su amigo estaba muerto, no podía ser posible. Y cuando no parecía que hubiera algo que hacer, la anciana Chiyo decidió cederle su propia vida al joven Kazekage. Seguía sintiéndose responsable de algún modo ya que ella fue quien selló al Shukaku en su interior, cuando aún estaba embarazada su madre. Sentía que la culpa de su sufrimiento era en gran parte suya y ver a Naruto llorar de esa forma por su amigo, terminó de cambiar todo lo que pensaba del mundo que le rodeaba.

—Cuando los padres de mi nieto murieron y luego su amigo, él sufrió mucho, pensé que sería posible traerlos de vuelta de algún modo, por eso diseñé esta técnica —hablaba sin apartar sus manos del cuerpo de Gaara. En su batalla contra Komushi, había hecho mención de ello en algún punto y quizás eso había removido algo en la consciencia de él.

Sin embargo, la batalla le había debilitado mucho y sentía que desfallecería antes de lograr algo. Fue entonces cuando Naruto se colocó frente a ella y extendió sus manos.

—Usa mi chakra —aquellas simples palabras y esa mirada de decisión le recordó su breve conversación con Kakashi acerca de los dos jinchuurikis, como algo que era tan doloroso para ellos, les había unido. Así, con sus manos sobre los de la anciana, el chakra se fortaleció.

Tal vez Naruto era el único que desconocía el gran precio que debía pagar Chiyo por salvar a Gaara, los demás sólo observaban en silencio el gran esfuerzo que ambos hacían por traerlo de vuelta.

—Estoy feliz de que alguien como tú apareciera en el mundo shinobi que la gente tonta como yo ha creado —decía la anciana con una ligera sonrisa hacia el muchacho rubio—. Todo lo que hice en el pasado estaba mal, pero ahora, al final, por fin estoy haciendo lo correcto —no pudo evitar sentir el corazón estrujársele al pensar en su familia—. Espero que Sasori entienda mi decisión, la decisión de salvar al hijo de su maestra, porque sé que él hará de la Arena un buen lugar para las siguientes generaciones.

A su mente llegaron sus dos bisnietos, lamentaba mucho el no poder verlos crecer, convertirse en grandes hombres como lo era su padre. Esperaba que ellos ya no debieran vivir en medio de guerras absurdas y pudieran disfrutar la vida que niños como ella, su hijo y su nieto no pudieron, por perder a sus padres o por madurar muy pronto. Deseaba que convivieran con jóvenes de otras aldeas sin restricciones, sin odios tontos, sin rencores.

— _Konoha_ y _Suna_ , su futuro será muy diferente al que yo tuve cuando era joven…—dijo mirando al cielo azul que les rodeaba en esa pequeña pradera. Luego, volvió a mirar a Naruto a los ojos—Conviértete en un Hokage como nunca nadie antes; y Sakura, la próxima vez salva a las personas que amas, no a una anciana como yo.

La pelirrosa asintió, sintiendo aquel nudo en su pecho ante el sacrificio que hacía por el futuro de su aldea. Las lágrimas pronto se desbordaron de sus verdes ojos, más al escucharle decir que era una gran chica y que algún día sería capaz de superar a su maestra.

—…y Naruto, esta es una petición de una anciana: Eres el único que puede comprender el dolor de Gaara y él comprender tu dolor. Por favor, cuida de Gaara.

Naruto sabía que aunque estuvo solo mucho tiempo, fue capaz de rodearse de personas que se volvieron muy importantes para él, pero Gaara no. Gaara permaneció solo mucho más tiempo, sufriendo y soportando la soledad, al menos hasta que el Uzumaki apareció en su vida, y fue este quien le dio la bienvenida de vuelta.

—Gaara…

—¿…Naruto? —Al abrir los ojos por fin, Gaara no solo se encontró a su amigo, sino a un gran número de ninjas de la aldea, ninjas que habían ido desesperadamente a rescatarle, aun cuando se habían visto retrasados por los altos mandos de su aldea, no se rindieron en ir en su búsqueda y finalmente habían llegado con él—Ellos han…

—Todos han venido a salvarte —sonrió Naruto.

Todos vitoreaban, celebraban y hasta lloraban de alivio al ver a su Kazekage a salvo. Por supuesto sus dos hermanos eran los más preocupados por su bienestar. Aunque al final, la emoción por el estado de Gaara cambió, ante la confirmación de la muerte de la anciana Chiyo.

—Naruto, en serio eres sorprendente —comentó Temari, ganándose la atención del jinchuuriki—, tienes el poder de cambiar a las personas. La abuela Chiyo siempre decía que no le importaba lo que le sucediera a la Arena. Ella no era el tipo de persona que daría su vida por Gaara.

—Ella dejó el futuro en tus manos y las de Gaara —comentó Kakashi—, ella fue una esplendida shinobi…

—Tal como el viejo Tercero —murmuró Naruto—, ahora entiendo mejor como se sentía…

El silencio, así como el anochecer se hicieron presentes, como un proclamo de respeto a la fallecida anciana que reposaba en los brazos de Sakura. Una oración por ella se realizó, aun en el silencio de la reciente noche.

Continuará…


	15. Búsqueda

¡Holas! Me disculpo por las demoras en actualizar, espero que el capítulo les guste uvu

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Arco II**

 **Capítulo 15: Búsqueda**

 _Sunagakure_

Regresar a la aldea y encontrarse con la noticia de que su abuela había muerto resultó más impactante de lo que hubiera imaginado. Verla ahí, tendida sobre una camilla en la morgue del hospital le produjo un dolor en el pecho que sólo había sentido dos veces en su vida: cuando aceptó que sus padres nunca volverían y cuando creyó que Komushi había muerto.

Apretó los puños con fuerza así como su mandíbula, no quería exteriorizar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que su abuela tendría que morir algún día, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera por vejez y que él estaría junto a ella cuando sucediera.

—Aún siento como si fuera a empezar a reírse y que abrirá sus ojos en cualquier momento —comentó el anciano Ebizo, mirando el cuerpo de su hermana con tristeza.

Pakura sujetó la mano de su esposo, queriendo transmitirle un poco de fortaleza. Sintió sus ojos llenárseles de lagrimas y se abrazó al brazo del pelirrojo, manteniendo la mirada en el cuerpo de Chiyo que reposaba tan pacíficamente que realmente parecía dormida.

—Nunca creí que ella entregaría su vida por salvar a Gaara —murmuró Sasori, extendiendo su mano libre hacia el rostro de la anciana, acariciándolo tenuemente con sus dedos—. Nunca te lo dije, pero gracias por todo…—levantó su mirada para ver hacia afuera de la habitación, donde estaba la alumna de su esposa cuidando de su segundo hijo, él era muy pequeño aún para entender lo que sucedía.

Si todo lo que le habían dicho era cierto, su sacrificio fue porque confiaba en que Gaara traería un mejor futuro para los niños de la arena, niños como Takumi y Koushiro.

…

Pronto la anciana Chiyo fue enterrada en el cementerio de la aldea. Sasori junto a su esposa, hijo pequeño, tío abuelo, el Kazekage y hermanos, así como los ninjas de _Konoha_ , se encontraban observando la lápida durante un breve silencio. Takumi, quien sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores, miró a sus padres y estos le dieron su aprobación para que las colocara sobre la tumba.

—Kankurō —una vez se retiraban, Sasori llamó al segundo de los hermanos—, necesito que me acompañes después al lugar donde quedó el cuerpo de Komushi.

—Claro, Sakura de _Konoha_ ya me dio todos los detalles de la batalla.

—¿Sakura? —Preguntó y el más joven la señaló con la mirada, ella iba caminando más adelante.

Una extraña punzada provocó que Sasori se llevara la mano a la cabeza, había sido sólo por unos instantes, pero llegó a confundirle. Sentía que conocía a esa chica de algo, pero no podría asegurar de que.

…

Gaara y Naruto se despidieron con un apretón de manos, fortaleciendo aun más su lazo amistoso de esa manera. Así, pronto los dos equipos de la Hoja regresaron a su aldea, siendo Kakashi llevado en la espalda de Gai por lo debilitado que estaba ante el uso excesivo del _Mangekyo_ sharingan. Por eso, al llegar acabó en el hospital, no sería capaz de moverse en una semana al menos.

—No dudes que Obito se burlará de ti cuando te vea —comentó Tsunade, viendo al jounin reposar en la cama—. Ya leí todo el reporte de misión y ya designé a quien te reemplazará como líder del equipo Kakashi para la misión del puente Tenchi.

—Confío en las decisiones que tomas —Kakashi cerró su único ojo abierto y suspiró— y no dudo que Obito se burlará, ¿Cuándo crees que regrese?

—No lo asigné para esta misión porque está con Rin en una misión complicada, es tanto por parte de _Konoha_ como de _Akatsuki_ —explicaba, tensándose un poco al pensar en la clase de misión que era.

—¿Le preocupa que ellos no puedan con esta misión? —Preguntó volviendo a abrir su ojo—¿o es algo más?

—Sería bueno esperar a dos personas más para poder hablar de esto.

Tsunade le dejó descansar por unas horas, tenía varias cosas que comunicarles tanto a Kakashi como a Jiraiya y al nuevo capitán del equipo. En ese tiempo, Danzo se apareció en su oficina pidiéndole o más bien informándole que uno de sus subordinados de Raíz permanecería con el equipo Kakashi para la misión. La idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

Para cuando el otro sanin y Yamato se reunieron en la habitación de Kakashi en el hospital, Tsunade junto a Shizune regresaron para platicar el tema de la misión en _Sunagakure_ y la actual de Obito y Rin.

— _Akatsuki_ me envió un informe mediante Obito sobre la organización que ha estado causando estos problemas —empezó a hablar con total seriedad—. El ataque al Kazekage parece confirmar que realmente van tras todos los bijus, no solo tras el Kyuubi como pensamos cuando vinieron por Naruto hace tres años.

—Sí, también intentaron separar a Naruto de nosotros durante la batalla para rescatar a Gaara —comentó Hatake, recordando como el chakra del zorro comenzó a emerger del Uzumaki en aquella misión.

—Muy pocos saben esto pero, uno de los bijus pertenece a una aldea de un país pequeño —comenzó a explicar, ganándose toda la atención de los presentes—. Hace algunos meses, _Takigakure_ envió a su jinchuuriki a participar en el examen chuunin que se realizó entre _Konoha_ y _Suna._ Dentro del examen, hubo un intento de robo de bijus al Kazekage y a esta kunoichi de la Cascada, claro que al final esto fue frustrado y el perpetrador fue capturado y sometido a interrogatorio. Se confirmó que ese hombre, Hoichi, trabajaba como fachada para los golpistas, en realidad lo hacía para _Tsuki no Me._

—Esos bastardos, ¿Qué es lo que quieren exactamente? —Gruñó Jiraiya, manteniéndose de brazos cruzados—Ya tienen al Ichibi, ¿Qué pretenden buscando a los demás?

—Puede que no sólo tengan al Ichibi —intervino Shizune.

—Shibuki, líder de _Takigakure_ , envió un pedido de ayuda recientemente a _Akatsuki_ , su jinchuuriki lleva dos semanas desaparecida —añadió la Hokage con una seriedad que dejó helados a los tres hombres—. Tras el ascenso a chuunin comenzaron a asignarle misiones fuera de la aldea con más frecuencia siempre que fuera respaldada por dos jounin que forman equipo con ella. Estos siempre enviaban reportes a Shibuki, pero en su última misión, estos informes dejaron de llegarle cuando se suponía que ya debían estar de regreso. Su último reporte era que ya habían entrado al país de la Cascada, pero nunca llegaron a la aldea.

—¿Qué biju tiene la aldea de _Takigakure_? —Preguntó Yamato incrédulo.

—El Nanabi. Significa que no están tras ellos en orden. Lo extraño es que no han encontrado nada, ni cuerpos ni rastros —Tsunade se llevó el pulgar a la boca, mordiendo su uña mientras meditaba sobre toda la información.

—Decidieron que _Akatsuki_ les ayudara en la investigación porque los ninjas de su aldea no parecían encontrar nada al respecto —intervino Shizune nuevamente—, es por eso que enviaron a Obito y Rin a investigar.

—¿Enviaron a Rin a investigar a ninjas que roban bijus? —Preguntó Kakashi alterado, aquello le parecía sumamente imprudente—¡Podrían matar…!

—¡Kakashi! —Reprendió la rubia—Está con Obito y con una ninja rastreadora, estará bien, además te recuerdo que _Akatsuki_ aun desconoce que Rin es una jinchuuriki, no había excusa para no dejarle ir a esa misión.

—¿Estás seguro que Obito será capaz de protegerla? No dudo de las habilidades de ninguno, pero estamos hablando de ninjas peligrosos, probablemente todos son de rango S —el Sanin de cabellos blancos enarcó una ceja, mirando expectante a la Hokage.

—Ya envié al equipo Kurenai como refuerzo —bufó la Quinta, cruzándose de brazos—. Tendré que informar a Yahiko de la condición de Rin, es mejor que sepan que ella también podría correr peligro con esos criminales…

—Yo comenzaré a investigar por mi cuenta también —anunció el hombre más viejo dispuesto a retirarse—. Enviaré informes de cualquier descubrimiento que haga…

—Gracias —murmuró la Sanin—. Yamato…

—¿Si, Quinta?

—Quiero que vigiles al subordinado de Danzo que fue asignado al equipo Kakashi, ya sabes que no confío para nada en ese anciano. Y tú Kakashi, recupérate pronto, te necesitaré en acción —dicho eso, salió seguida de Shizune.

…

Mientras el equipo Kakashi comandado por Yamato se dirigía al puente Tenchi en _Kusagakure_ , el equipo Kurenai llegaba al país de la Cascada. Tsunade les había indicado donde se reunirían con el otro equipo aunque igual no fue un gran problema. Moverse por el país de la Cascada no era difícil, no era un país muy grande. Los insectos de Shino y el Byakugan de Hinata eran un gran apoyo al olfato de Kiba y Akamaru.

—Este olor es de mi hermana —murmuró Kiba.

—¡Los veo! —Anunció Hinata—Hacia las once, en una zona alejada del camino, cerca de lo que parece un risco, pero todo está muy dañado, hay varios árboles caídos y paredes de roca dañadas, parecen indicios de una gran batalla —explicaba todo lo que veía antes de dar un respingo—…también veo dos cuerpos…

Kurenai y sus estudiantes intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir y seguir la dirección señalada. Cuando llegaron a la zona pudieron presenciar con asombro lo descrito anteriormente por la Hyuga.

—Gracias por venir Kurenai, chicos. —Espetó Obito al verles llegar.

—Estamos listos para ayudarlos en lo que sea —dijo la jounin recién llegada con plena seguridad.

—Nee-chan, no sabía que esta era la misión que habías mencionado —Kiba se dirigió a su hermana quien estaba junto a la otra castaña.

—Hana y sus perros han sido de gran ayuda, al parecer nadie había encontrado este desastre —comentó el Uchiha con una leve mueca que expresaba incredulidad.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? —Preguntó Shino extrañado— De algún modo debieron hallar este lugar antes, hay indicios de una batalla muy evidentes.

—Por lo que nos dijo el líder de _Takigakure_ , no contaba con mucho apoyo de sus ninjas para buscar —explicó Obito con pesar—. Él cree que por su condición de jinchuuriki no tenían mucho interés en hallarla, tal vez ni siquiera se molestaron en salirse del camino, sólo asumieron su desaparición.

—Eso es muy cruel, ella seguía siendo su compañera de aldea —susurró la portadora del Byakugan con tristeza.

—Así suelen ser las cosas para estas personas —Obito notó como Rin ladeaba la mirada. Llevó una mano a su chaleco y sacó una foto para enseñárselas al equipo recién llegado—. Su nombre es Fu, para estas alturas dudamos que este viva; ella es la jinchuuriki del Nanabi.

—Es la chica del examen chuunin —murmuró Hinata al recordar a aquella hiperactiva muchacha, horrorizada de pensar lo que le habrían hecho—¿Ella está…?

—Es muy probable, pero tal vez podamos averiguar algo sobre su desaparición y sus captores —explicó el Uchiha antes de pasarles una prenda—. Esto era de ella, el líder de la Cascada nos lo entregó para facilitar la búsqueda. Cuento ustedes, Hana, Kiba.

—¿Qué hay de los cadáveres que Hinata mencionó? —Preguntó Shino antes de que los miembros del clan Inuzuka iniciaran su búsqueda.

—Eran los guardianes de la jinchuuriki, eran de nivel jounin lo que implica que los enemigos que los enfrentaron son fuertes y sumamente peligrosos —explicó Hana—. Ya enviamos un mensaje con uno de mis perros para que los ninjas de _Takigakure_ recuperen los cadáveres.

Los cuerpos de Kegon y Yōrō fueron acomodados en bolsas de cadáveres por los tres jounin. Los cuatro chuunin junto con los canes se habían dedicado a la búsqueda de rastros o pistas.

—¿Descubriste algo en los cuerpos cuando los revisaste? —Preguntó Yuhi.

—Están muy maltratados, si no fuera por la descomposición podría ver mejores patrones de los signos de lucha —respondió la médico, fijándose en los dos sacos cerrados—, pero lo más llamativo es que a ambos les arrancaron el corazón…

—Por _Kami-sama_ …—Kurenai se llevo una mano a la boca, no podía con la impresión de saber algo tan espantoso—¿Qué clase de psicópatas son estos?

—De los peores…—gruñó Obito, volviendo a sentir una punzada en la cabeza.

…

Obito dejó un _kage bunshin_ al cuidado de los cadáveres mientras llegaban los ninjas de _Takigakure_ a buscarlos. Los dos equipos se dedicaron a seguir el leve rastro que fueron capaces de encontrar y no fue borrado por el clima. Saltaron de árbol en árbol por un largo rato hasta que acabó anocheciendo. Decidieron parar a descansar, encendieron una fogata y se distribuyeron alrededor de esta a platicar, excepto por Rin y Obito, la castaña se mantuvo un poco apartada mirando el cielo mientras el Uchiha estaba sobre un árbol haciendo de vigía.

Obito había decidido darle su espacio, sabía que aquella situación le afectaba más de lo que admitía. Si había aceptado esa misión era porque entendía lo mucho que Rin deseaba ayudar a las personas y más a los que eran como ella, incluso si le ponía en peligro, pero ella era testaruda como ninguna otra persona.

—Rin-senpai…—la suave voz de la Hyuga le tomó por sorpresa—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Oh si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes —sonrió esperando tranquilizar a la ninja menor—¿Quieres sentarte?

—Gracias —murmuró antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio un momento bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos jounin; Shino también observaba a través de sus oscuros lentes, los hermanos Inuzuka dormían recostados del otro y sus canes junto a ellos.

—Kurenai-sensei nos contó que usted es como la kunoichi que buscamos…—habló luego de lo que pareció un mar de minutos—¿No le preocupa que también puedan buscarla a usted?

—Sí, así es —respondió sin apartar la mirada del estrellado cielo—. Durante la última guerra, ninjas de _Kirigakure_ me secuestraron y encerraron en mi al biju de tres colas —empezó a contar, era algo que simplemente nunca iba a olvidar—; planeaban usarme para liberarlo en _Konoha_ y así destruir la aldea. Eso no pasó porque Mina-, es decir, el Cuarto Hokage sobrescribió el sello del biju para que los ninjas de la Niebla no pudieran manipularlo a distancia.

—¿El Cuarto Hokage? —Preguntó con sorpresa, Rin sólo asintió—¿Naruto-kun lo sabe…?

—No, pero sería bueno contárselo, ¿no crees? —Sonrió un poco y esta vez fue el turno de Hinata de asentir—Y sobre si estoy preocupada, lo estoy, mucho, pero quiero hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a quienes lo necesitan.

Luego de un rato charlando, las dos kunoichis regresaron con el resto y pronto ambas se quedaron dormidas. Obito y Shino permanecían despiertos, vigilando. La fogata finalmente se extinguió, dejándoles únicamente con la luz de la luna y las estrellas. El Uchiha tenía la cabeza en otro mundo a pesar de que su mirada estaba clavada en la leña quemada; los dolores de cabeza estaban volviendo y no entendía porque, claro que aunque las pesadillas no habían regresado, le preocupaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo. Notó como la castaña se removía un poco, cosa que llamó su atención de inmediato. Parecía intranquila, muy diferente a las veces que la había visto dormir, y es que un extraño sueño la inquietaba.

— _Ayúdame por favor, tengo que volver a casa_ — _escuchaba aquella voz una y otra vez; nunca antes la había escuchado_ — _, Shibuki me espera, debe estar muy preocupado…_

— _¿Eres Fu-san de Takigakure?_ — _Preguntó y pronto la dueña de la voz se hizo presente, confirmándole que era la joven jinchuuriki. Ella sujetó sus manos con desesperación_ —¿Dónde _estás? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?_

— _No lo sé, algo está restringiendo mi chakra, no puedo moverme, no sé qué sucede, no sé donde estoy._

 _Rin miró con tristeza a la otra kunoichi, sus ojos anaranjados se veían tan tristes, nada que ver con los alegres de la foto que le habían enseñado. No dudó en abrazarla contra si, quería ayudarla, quería salvarla._

— _¿Quién te hizo esto?_ — _Preguntó, sintiendo como le correspondía el abrazo, aunque pronto notó como una especie de cadena que se unía a su espalda baja comenzó a jalarla y no importó cuanto trató de sujetarla, aquello era más fuerte._

— _Dos hombres, muy peligrosos…uno de ellos…por favor no me dejes…aun no sé tu nombre…aun no somos amigas…_ — _Fu trató de aferrarse a ella usando sus alas para mantenerse allí, pero acabó siendo arrastrada por la cadena y desapareciendo en una extraña penumbra._

— _¡Fu-san!_

Rin abrió los ojos de forma abrupta, respirando de forma agitada y sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza. Había sido tan real que le causó escalofríos, incluso su piel se erizó y no pudo evitar tocarse los brazos, como si aun sintiera el agarre desesperado de la peliverde.

—¡Rin! —La voz de Obito llegó a sus oídos finalmente. Él no dejaba de mirarle con una profunda preocupación—¿Estás bien?

—S-Si…fue sólo una pesadilla…—susurró a pesar de que no sentía aquello como un simple sueño. El azabache le abrazó contra sí y ella correspondió el gesto apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, tratando de tranquilizarse con la respiración del Uchiha—Estoy bien, no te preocupes…

…

La búsqueda continuó hasta la frontera del país por un par de días, pero en cierto punto ya no fueron capaces de detectar mucho más, ni con el olfato de los Inuzuka, ni con los insectos del Aburame ni el ojo blanco de la Hyuga. Era probable que se debiera a las recientes lluvias.

Aunque todo parecía tranquilo en aquella zona y que no había nada más que hacer, una sensación extraña embargó a Obito. Era cierto que había desarrollado habilidades como ninja sensor con el tiempo, pero le parecía extraño que nadie más fuera capaz de notarlo, ni siquiera los perros. Fue entonces cuando notó el cuervo que le observaba desde una rama. Frunció el ceño, sabía bien que se trataba de una invocación.

—Obito-senpai…—escuchó a la Inuzuka llamarle.

—¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, tratando de ignorar al ave que le observaba.

—No hay ningún rastro que seguir, todo termina aquí. Shino dispersó a sus insectos para buscar, pero no es muy probable que encontremos algo —explicó con algo de pesar en su tono de voz—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Eh…—meditó unos segundos su respuesta. Ser capitán de un escuadrón era difícil, era algo que había aprendido con los años, pero sentía que en esos momentos decir que se rindieran y volvieran no le agradaba, debía confiar en sus instintos—Hay una ciudad que hace de frontera con el país de la roca, sé que está más al oeste, pero sólo nos queda la recolección de información. Vayamos allí y averiguamos lo que podamos.

—De acuerdo —asintió para ir a comunicárselo al resto del equipo.

Obito volvió a mirar el cuervo, no le sorprendía que Itachi pudiera ocultar bien su familiaridad con este. Hana Inuzuka identificaría su aroma con facilidad, sin mencionar que los perros lograrían reconocer al ave como una invocación. Decidió ignorarlo y unirse a los demás para seguir con su camino a la mencionada aldea.

Al llegar, no quedó más que dividirse en parejas para abarcar lo más posible en la aldea, preguntando por la presencia de sujetos con batas negras y nubes rojas. Era natural que pensaran que hablaban de _Akatsuki_ , después de todo, ese era el emblema de ellos y aun les parecía un insulto que aquellos criminales también lo usaran. Al final del día, no fueron capaces de encontrar nada y no les quedó más que hospedarse en un hotel por esa noche.

—No puedo creer que no pudiéramos encontrar nada —comentó Hinata luego de cenar—¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Primero, informar a _Takigakure_ sobre esto, después, sólo nos queda volver a _Konoha_ —respondió Rin a pesar de que no deseaba rendirse con la búsqueda—. Ojalá pudiéramos hacer más…—apretó las manos en su regazo.

—Que nos detengamos ahora no significa que nos hemos rendido —sentenció Hana con determinación—. Seguiremos buscando pistas de _Tsuki no Me_ y la kunoichi.

—Tienes razón, no nos hemos rendido aún —apoyó Kurenai.

Las cuatro mujeres sonrieron con convicción. Pronto se llevaron las mesitas con los platos vacíos y tras un baño, se acomodaron en sus futones para dormir. Con los hombres fue más o menos igual, excepto por Obito, quien permaneció despierto en el pequeño balcón que le daba vista a la ciudad. Se fijó en los dos menores y Akamaru, quienes dormían plácidamente, pensaba dormir también cuando el graznido emitido por el cuervo llamó su atención.

—Que persistente… —extendió su mano y dejó que el ave se posara en su brazo—Te has escabullido mucho y de repente eres tú quien me busca —murmuró, cuidando de no despertar a los dos muchachos. Llevó su mano contraria al cuello del cuervo, acariciándolo con el dorso de sus dedos; el ave se dejó hacer a gusto.

Se fijó en el ojo del pájaro, reconociéndolo inmediatamente como el _Mangekyo_ sharingan de Shisui. Sabía por palabras del mismo que se lo había entregado a Itachi antes de su intento de suicidio. Miró a los chicos un momento antes de levantarse del suelo.

—Bien, dime lo que quieres —dijo antes de saltar por la ventana, siguiendo al ave que se alejaba volando.

…

Encontrarse con Itachi no fue difícil y, por supuesto, lo primero que hizo fue atraparlo en la dimensión del kamui cuando se aseguró que se trataba realmente de él. Lo curioso era que estaba solo y no con Kisame Hoshigaki, aun así, se mantuvo a la defensiva empuñando un kunai.

—Sólo quiero hablar —dijo el más joven, manteniendo su clásica expresión taciturna—, me costó mucho acercarme a ti sin que se dieran cuenta, nadie debe saber que te contacté.

—Habla de una vez antes de que me arrepienta de escucharte —bajó la mano con el kunai, en espera de que hablara.

—Eres más fuerte que yo Obito, no deberías preocuparte —añadió bastante tranquilo—. Necesitaba hablar contigo, es importante que te cuente todo, desde el día que desperté mi sharingan, cuando Tenma murió.

Obito le miró completamente confundido, pero estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que Itachi tenía que decir.

Continuará…


End file.
